Pokemon OC XY Adventures
by OPFan37
Summary: Meet Elliot, starting pokemon trainer and little brother of...well, lets not spoil things shall we? He and his partner Froakie are about to embark on their adventure with Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. The path to the Kalos League is paved with friends and foes alike, will our heroes be able to defeat the Gym Leaders and win their badges? Apologies, but OC form is closed
1. Prologue

Prologue: Adventures in...Sinnoh?

Welcome...to the Kalos region.

A region truly full of beauty, and of course, pokemon.

And if you don't know what pokemon are then leave, just leave.

However, this story does not begin in the Kalos region.

No, for this particular story to begin, we must first go to the Sinnoh region, near the region's pokemon daycare specifically.

Here three individual's sit.

One has black hair and blue eyes, and is wearing a dark blue shirt with black stripes and red jeans, a red and black backpack is lying next to him, along with a matching cap. We could say that this is our 'hero' of the story, but we can confirm that he is Elliot from Lumios City.

Perched on his shoulder is a blue frog like creature with bubbles around it's neck, a Froakie.

Sitting adjacent to him is a girl with long purple (yes, purple) hair. She wears a blue waistcoat and black skinnys, she is Liz, a fire-type specialist from Vaniville Town.

Sitting in the middle of her crossed legs is a small creature with a long nose and four red spots on its back, a Cyndaquil.

Sitting across from them both is a boy wearing a green and white jacket with orange baggy jeans, Thomas, the final of the three friends who is also from Vaniville Town.

Sitting next to him with it's arms crossed is a small brown creature with green spikes adjourning its head, a Chespin.

The reason for the three Kalos natives presence in Sinnoh was also the reason Liz was able to obtain her Cyndaquil. Sending in 1000 postcards had got her and her two friends a tour across the five other regions by private plane. The three had previously been to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Unova, and Liz managed to throw a very well aimed Poke-Ball at the wild Cyndaquil.

All three are 14. They decided to start their journeys a little later and all together, so that they could gain more experience before setting off. Their plan is to start once they return to Kalos.

Currently though, the three friends and their pokemon were sitting around the object of their current discussion.

A pokemon egg.

It was orange with a red flame in the center. It had been found by the Day-Care Couple only a few hours earlier on their doorstep. Normally they would have happily taken it under their wing, but many eggs currently adjorned their shelves and there was simply just no room for the little egg. That happened to be when our three friends had strolled past, and the Day-Care Couple instantly recognised them as kind trainers.

There was one problem though.

Who exactly would keep it?

I suppose I had better hand this story over to our 'hero' then, let us see his argument in the matter.

_OCXY_

"I think I should keep it." Liz said with an all-knowing nod. "It's obviously a fire type, I'll be able to take care of it the best."

"Cyndaquil!" The little pokemon sitting on her lap nodded in agreement.

"Since when were you an expert on fire types?" I said.

"Since always." She said with half-lidded eyes.

"Froakie Fro." My partner kept with my vote on me keeping the egg, nodding it's head.

"Well Cano agrees with me, don't you?" She said to the fire type.

"Cyn! Cyndaquil!" Cano jumped up and down to show its agreement.

"I still don't get the name Cano. Where did you get the idea for that name?" I asked in honest curiosity.

She rolled her eyes. "Cano, you know, as in 'Volcanoe?', Cano?"

I hit my palm with my house in time with Froakie. "I get it!"

"Froakie!" My water type agreed with me.

"Hey um, can we get back to the matter at hand?" Thomas spoke up. "I don't mind one of you two having the egg."

"Chespin!" The grass type cheered it's agreement over-enthusiastically.

Liz huffed. "Right then, looks like we'll have to settle this the old fashioned way."

"It appears so." I said.

We both got ready.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

We drew for five minutes.

Froakie had better luck then me. Since Cano had no fingers, and therefore could only use paper, Froakie won every time with scissors.

We quickly grew bored as Thomas and Chespin also started joining in.

"Okay, Plan B." I decided.

Liz nodded. "Pokemon battle."

We both walked to each side of the field with our respective pokemon, as Chespin struggled to pick up the egg and carry it over to the side.

"We'll be judge then!" Thomas called.

"Chespin! Ches!" Chespin yelled as he waddled back over and layed the egg carefully next to him.

"Okay, this is a one on one battle with no subs! You win when your opponents pokemon can't battle, got it?" Thomas declared.

"We know how battles work..." The two of us said with a sweat-drop.

"Froak..."

"Cynda..."

Our pokemon agreed.

I looked at my partner on my shoulder. "Alright Froakie, let's show Liz our spirit!"

"Froakie!" Froakie nodded with determination and did an impressive leap off of my shoulder onto the plain grassy battlefield.

Liz nodded. "Cano! Let's burn up the battlefield!"

"Cynda!" The little pokemon ran forward across from Froakie. "Cyndaquiiiiiiil!" A fierce fire erupted from Cano's back as he went into battle mode.

"Let's begin!" Thomas said.

"Chespiiiiin!" Chespin yelled waving his arms around enthusiastically.

**NEW ANIME FLASHY BATTLE BEGIN SEQUENCE! YAY!**

**Elliot and Froakie VS. Liz and Cano**

"Let's start this thing off Froakie! Bubble, go!"

"Frooooa, kiiiiiiie!" The little water frog took a big intake of breath and blew powerful bubbles at Cano.

"Counter it with Ember, Cano!"

"Cyyyyyyyyndaaaaaaaaaquiiiiiiil!" Tiny little fireballs flew out of it's mouth and clashed with the bubbles, creating a small explosion that quickly cleared away.

"Use Quick Attack, Froakie!"

"Froakie! Froooooooakie!" White light built up around Froakie until he leapt forward at astonishing speed, followed by a thick white trail.

"Dodge, dodge, dodge!"

Cano rolled, jumped, and ducked with impressive agility, until Froakie's energy faded and he landed right back into it's original place.

"Wow! Great job Liz! But we're not done yet!"

"Froakie!"

"Well we haven't even started yet, Elliot! Cano, Smokescreen!"

"Cyndaquiiiil!" Heavy black smoke floated out of it's mouth, surrounding Froakie.

"Froakie..." Froakie called to me in a worried tone.

"Don't panic Froakie! Use Lick to whip it away with your tongue!"

"Froakie! Froa-kie!" A long pink tongue shot out and whipped through the smoke, wafting it away, that is until Froakie's tongue stopped.

"Froa? Froa!" Froakie tried to pull its tongue back but it wouldn't return to his mouth.

When the smoke cleared Cano was standing on Froakie's tongue!

"Froakie!" I yelled desperately.

"You've got him Cano! Keep him still and use Swift!"

Cyndaquil fired hundreds of small golden stars at Froakie, who could only endure the attack.

"Froaaaaa!" Froakie tried to cringe away as he was bombarded.

"Ack! Froakie! Water Pulse!"

Froakie charged up an orb of water in his palms and launched it at Cano.

"Dodge again Cano!"

The fire type leapt away and off of Froakie's tongue, which gratefully shot back into its owners mouth...if tongues can be grateful.

"Okay Cano, let's show Elliot and Froakie our combo! Use Swift and Ember together!"

"Cyyyyyyyndaquiiiiiil!" Cano launched stars into the air followed by small embers. The two of us watched with wide eyes as the stars were enveloped in fire and poised to strike!

"Froakie! Cano's defenceless! Use Bubble whilst you still have a chance!"

"Froakikikikikikikie" The bubbles hit the Cyndaquil square in the chest and launched it back as the inflamed stars fell down on Froakie, creating a huge explosion.

"Froakie! No!"

"Cano! Are you alright!?"

As the dust cleared both pokemon were lying injured on the ground, but both slowly staggered to their feet (Or crouching position in Froakie's case and on all fours in Cano's).

"Looks like this is it! Cano! Show 'em your Flame Wheel!"

"Cyndaaaaaaaaaa!" The pokemon spun and was enveloped in flames and rolled quickly towards us!

"This is it Froakie! Do or die! Use Water Pulse!"

"Frooooooooa..." My friend charged up the watery orb in one of its palms and threw it at the inferno wheel, creating an explosion.

But still Flame Wheel charged through! Albeit a lot more weakly.

"Nice try, Elliot! But we've won this!"

"Oh really?"

Liz raised an eyebrow and then gasped as she realised Froakie was charging another Water Pulse in it's other hand!

"Show 'em your spirit with Double Water Pulse, Froakie!"

"Froooooooooakiiiiiiiie!" He threw the other attack at Cano's charge, exploding again, but this time Cano was thrown back out of the smoke with a pained cry.

"Cano!" Liz cried as Cano landed in front of her with swirly eyes as it's fire dwindled out.

"Cyyyyyynnnn..." Cano weakly said unconscious.

"Cano is unable to battle! Elliot and Froakie are the winners!" Thomas announced as Chespin did a little happy dance. To be honest he would have danced either way.

"Yes! Froakie you were great out there!" I embraced my partner as he leaped into my arms.

"Froakie!" Froakie cheered happily, returning the gesture.

"Cano, thank you so much, you fought really well." Liz comforted the little starter.

"Cynda..." Cano yawned. Comforted by its trainers words it fell into a content sleep.

Froakie re-perched on my shoulder as we walked over. "That was a great battle Liz! You and Cano were on fire! One of you literally."

"Yeah, you too. Okay then, I guess a deal is a deal, you can keep the egg." She smiled.

Both me and my partner cheered for our spoils.

As we walked back over to the egg we suddenly saw that it was glowing!

"It's hatching!" Thomas stated.

"Alright then! Let's see what it is!" Liz said as we all crouched down.

The egg glowed a blinding white as it then reformed itself into a new shape and the light faded away.

In the eggs place was a Chimchar. An orange monkey pokemon with a flaming backside.

"Woah! A Chimchar!" I gasped.

"Froakiiiiie." Said pokemon breathed.

"Oh come on! A Chimchar!? I missed out on a Chimchar!?" Liz instantly gained a depressed aura. "Great, just great."

"Chiiiiimchar..." The new born rubbed its eyes sleepily and looked at its very first surroundings before turning to us.

"Hey, Chimchar." I greeted it. "I'm Elliot, and this is Froakie."

"Froak!" The water type raised its hand in greeting.

"Chimchar." The new pokemon said, then sniffling and snuffling around the three of us. "Chimchar! Chi-hi-hi-hi-imchar!" It started doing it's own little dance around me and Froakie, which Chespin and my partner quickly joined him in.

"Well, Chimchar seems to like you Elliot." Thomas said.

"I guess as long as Chimchar's happy with you it's okay." She said with a wave of her hand, though I could tell she was still annoyed.

"Welcome to the team, Chimchar!" I said happily.

"Chim! Chim! Chimchar!" He happily replied.

_OCXY_

It was late at night now, we were staying in the towns pokemon centre in front of the Video Phone, calling our friend Serena.

She picked up relatively quickly in her pink pajamas, we could tell she was brushing her hair as a brush was stuck in her blonde hair.

"Man, why do you guys have to call me so late?" Serena said as she tried to pull the brush out of her hair.

"Nice to see you too, Serena." I said with a smile as Froakie croaked happily.

"How are you guys doing in Sinnoh?" Selena asked as she finally pulled her hairbrush out and continued combing her hair.

"It's all good over here!" Liz said enthusiastically. A fully healed Cano in her arms. "How's the rhyhorn riding going?"

"Don't remind me." She sighed, puffing out her cheeks. "Mum just won't stop, and I just end up falling off. Again, and again, and again."

"Sounds rough." Thomas said.

"Yeah, but how about you guys! Got anything interesting to tell me?" She asked.

"Serena! I gotta show you my new partner, Chimchar!" I picked up my second pokemon and put him on the little table.

"Chimchar!" He cried enthusiastically, dancing on the spot.

"Wow! He's so cute!" Serena squealed. "How did you get him?"

"He hatched form an egg." Liz said with hidden malice. "He beat me in a battle for him."

"No worries Liz, you'll be top in no time!" Serena reassured her.

"Hey! What about me?" I said sadly.

"Chimchaaaaar!" Chimchar copied my tone perfectly with his large eyes.

"Serena! Are you talking with your friends?" We heard Serena's mum call.

"Yes mum! I'll be off soon." She said in an exasperated tone. "Looks like I gotta go guys, talk to you soon, bye!"

"Bye Serena!" We all called as the Video Phone was turned off.

Suddenly Cano, Chespin and Chimchar all yawned loudly.

"I guess your right Cano, it is pretty late." Liz admitted.

Thomas scooped up Chespin as the two began to walk away. "Are you coming, Elliot?" He called back.

"I'll be along in a minute, guys!" I called as Chimchar drifted off and I put him on a nearby sofa.

Once I was sure my friends were gone I dialed in the number on the Video Phone. It rung for a while until she finally appeared.

"Hey Alexa!" I called cheerily.

"Fraokiiiiie!" My partner called.

"Hey there Elliot, are you doing well in Sinnoh?" The video recording woman asked.

"Yeah! It's great here! And I hatched a new pokemon for my team! I wish I could introduce you, but he's sleeping right now." I said.

"Wow! I wish I could meet him!" Alexa said. Then suddenly a yellow and black lizard creature, a Helioptile, appeared.

"Heli! Helioptile!" The pokemon cried happily.

"Helioptile! How are you?" I said with a smile.

"Froakie! Froakie!" My partner cheered from my shoulder as he greeted his good friend, who returned the gesture.

"I'm glad you're getting on alright Elliot, I've got some great footage from the Decolora Islands." Alexa said.

"Yeah, sorry we weren't there at the time." I sighed.

"No worries. I actually met some good friends here." Alexa said. "In fact, there's someone I really want you to meet as well, I hope you two can at some point."

"Sure, if you think he's cool." I laughed.

"So then, are the sights in Sinnoh good?"

"It's kinda chilly here, but I'm just so glad I got to go to all the regions on this trip. But I still can't wait to get back to Kalos, right Froakie?"

"Froakie! Fro!"

"So then, how many days until you go back?"

"I'd say 3, what about you?"

"I think I'm almost done, but I'm not sure. But when I get back stop by the Lumios Press, I'll show you the footage I got!"

"Awesome! I can't wait." I then thought for a second. "Hey Alexa, we're planning to start our journey as soon as we get back to Kalos, and I'm gonna take part in the pokemon league!"

"Froakie! Froakie!" Froakie fist pumped with determination.

"Really? All three of you huh? Okay, but you know what that means."

I nodded. "Viola."

"Sure you're ready?"

"We'll have to be. Besides, we've got Chimchar now, we'll win."

She laughed for some reason. "Yep, you definitely want to meet this friend I made, he's a lot like you."

"Okay! And then we'll battle, right?"

"Yep!"

We both smiled.

"Well then, good night little brother."

"Goodnight big sis."

"Froakiiiiiie!" Froakie called to Helioptile.

"Heliiiiiiiii!" He waved back.

And with that I switched the Video Phone off.

Next Time: Elliot, Liz and Thomas return to the Kalos region to start their journey! They'll meet some new faces and have a lot of journeys. The only question is, will their paths be separate?

**Hello there! In case you didn't know, this is my first pokemon fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it. And yes, this will follow the XY anime series, for those of you wondering.**

**Also, at the moment I'm accepting a few OC's, just to bulk up this story a tiny bit. Anyway, the form for it is below, just show it through a review or PM and I'll try to include as many as possible.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance+Attire:**

**Personality:**

**Battle Style: (How does your character battle? Are they a full on attacker? Strategist? Booster?)**

**Battle Tactics: (Optional. What I mean by this is any tactics they have for their pokemon. E.g Viola's Surskit's Ice Stage tactic.)**

**Friend or Rival?: (If a rival, to which character?)**

**Number of Badges when introduced: (Optional, please note this could affect when they appear in the story.)**

**Catchphrase: (Optional, E.g Ash's 'I choose you!')**

**Pokemon Team: (Six pokemon please. Include any nicknames, gender, moves, if they will evolve, or any special features such as Shiny or wearing a ribbon.)**

**That should be everything. So finally, disclaimers.**

**I do not own pokemon or any of the related characters, just my OC's. Elliot is mine, Liz and Thomas were inspired by my two mates, give credit to them!**

**Until next time. Get Pokemon!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dreams and Ambitions in Kalos!

The plane touched down in the runway until it slowed down and finally came to a stop. The doors opened and the first person that came out was a teenager wearing a blue jacket with black stripes and a red and black hat with a matching backpack. A Froakie was perched on his shoulder as the boy jumped up and yelled:

"HEY KALOS! IT'S GREAT TO BE BACK!"

"FROAKIE!"

I jumped down the stairs onto my home regions ground and took a big intake of breath.

"Smell that Froakie? That's the smell of home!"

"Froakie!" Froakie cheered as he was back in his home region as well.

I took the Poke-Ball off of my belt and threw it forward. "Chimchar! Come on out!"

In a flash of white light my new pokemon was with us. "Chimchar!" He said with a little dance.

"Chimchar! Let me introduce you to the Kalos region!" I spread my arms out across the runway and the path that lead to my hometown, Lumios City.

"Chimchaaaaaaar!" The little fire pokemon gasped with large sparkly eyes.

Liz and Thomas with Cano and Chespin respectively exited shortly after.

"Did you REALLY need to shout so loud?" Liz sighed.

"You know how he is." Thomas said.

"Okay guys here's the plan." My pokemon turned to me. "First, let's see Professor Sycamore, Serena said she's starting her journey! Then we'll see Alexa at Lumios Press, and then we go to Santalude to battle Viola and get our first Gym Badge! Are you with me?"

"Froakie!"

"Chimchar!"

And so we began our stride to Professor Sycamore's Lab, whilst Liz and Thomas walked behind us.

"Now that we're starting our journeys, I think I'll pick up Flare." Liz said.

"Your Fennekin?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't take her on the journey because the Professor had to have her take a physical test. I really missed her." Liz sighed.

"Cynda!" Cano seemed happy to be able to see Flare again.

"Well we still have to catch our second pokemon. What do you think we should catch Chespin?" Thomas turned to his partner.

Chespin thought for a second, then stretched his face to look like a Flabebe, then a Fletchling, and then a Lillipup.

We finally arrived outside the professors lab to find someone coming out.

"Serena!" We all called, running up to her.

"Elliot! Liz! Thomas!" She said as we all had a group hug. Breaking away quickly. "You really came back on time!"

"And you really started your journey!" I said happily.

"Yep" She then picked up a yellow fox with red flares in its ears, a Fennekin. "Everyone, meet Fennekin!"

"Fenn!" The pokemon cried happily.

"So you chose Fennekin, huh?" I said.

"Good choice." Liz nodded.

"I'm glad we can all start our journey together." Thomas nodded.

"Yeah!" Serena said with a smile. "So where do you want to go?"

"Let's head to Santalune City and battle Elliot's sister." Liz suggested.

I sighed. "Make sure you try your best though, Viola's tough, and I should know."

The three looked at me.

"Your not coming?" Serena asked.

"I've just gotta go to the Lumios Press to see Alexa first." I said.

They all nodded. "I see, you wanna see her after her trip to Decolora Islands." Liz confirmed.

"Yep. But I'll catch up to you in know time! Promise!" I said.

Liz nodded. "Okay, I'll pick up Flare then we'll be on our way." She then jogged into the Lab.

"See you soon Elliot." Thomas said as he and Serena followed her.

I looked at Froakie. "Alright buddy, let's go see Big Sis!"

"Froakie!" He nodded in agreement.

"Chimchar!" Chimnchar agreed as I returned him to his Poke-Ball.

_OCXY_

I walked into the large building and up to the receptionist, who greeted me with a smile.

"Hello Elliot." She said, already knowing my name. "Come to see your sister have you?"

"Yep, she is back isn't she?"

She gestured to the stairs. "You know which department she's in."

"Great! Thanks!"

"Froakie!"

We walked up the stairs until we finally came to Alexa's department, where we found her busily looking through some footage.

"Hey Alexa!" I greetfed her at the door.

She turned and smiled at me. "Hello there Elliot." She said as she opened the door and let me in.

"Heli! Helioptile!"

"Froakie!"

The two pokemon friends instantly began chasing each other in circles whilst cheering.

"So then, where's your new pokemon?" My older big sister asked.

I took out his Poke-Ball. "Chimchar, meet my sister!"

Chimchar appeared once more with a little leap of joy. "Chimchar!"

"A Chimchar? Why didn't you tell me?" She instantly grabbed her camera.

"No filming!" I pleaded with her.

"Okay, okay." She sighed.

Chimchar instantly hit it off with Helioptile, and the two began playing together like children.

"Hey Alexa, can you show me the footage you got from the Decolora Islands?"

She got out a disc. "I saved a back-up just for you." She then got a film recorder, put the disc in and started playing it.

Me and my pokemon watched as the film tapes rolled, and I was constantly asking questions.

"Hey, is that the guy you were talking about?" I asked, pointing to the guy with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

She nodded. "Yep, that's Ash, he's currently journeying through the Kalos region."

My eyes widened. "What!? Is he here in Lumios City!?"

"No, sorry but he left for Viola's Gym."

"He's challenging Sis?"

"Yep, I was thinking of going to watch him."

"And not my battle?" I pouted.

She ruffled my hair, much to my annoyance. "Of course! Why wouldn't I want to watch a battle between my two siblings? The only problem is who would I cheer for?" She pondered the question.

"Me! Cheer for me!"

"Froakie!"

"Chimchar!"

She laughed as the tape came to an end. Suddenly we could hear clapping behind us, and we turned to see a man wearing a lab coat with wavy black hair.

"Professor Sycamore!" I cried.

"Froakie!" My starter cheered at the sight of the man who had given him to me.

"Elliot! Alexa! It's good to see you back from your journeys, Liz and Thomas informed me of your region journey." The professor chuckled.

I then gasped in horror. "Oh no! I forgot to see you after I came back!"

"Froakiiiiie!" Froakie also yelled in horror.

The professor waved his hand. "It's perfectly fine. I know where you get your forgetfulness from."

Both me and Alexa sighed.

"Chimchar!" Said pokemon ran up to the new figure, who bent down and stroked his head.

"And this must be Chimchar. He's certainly very healthy after being hatched only three days ago." The professor then stood up. "Here Ellix, since your starting your journey you'll need this."

He then pulled out a blue Pokedex and gave it to me.

"Wow! My very own Pokedex!" I pointed it at Froakie and clicked the button, a holographic image appeared as the pokedex expanded, and a picture of Froakie popped up.

_'Froakie, the Bubble Frog pokemon. It creates bubbles around it's neck, head and back to protect itself. The bubbles can be thrown to weaken enemies.'_

I pocketed the Pokedex and turned to the professor. "Thanks so much Professor! Sorry again." I bowed in apology.

"Froakie."

"Chimchar."

My pokemon copied me.

"No worries, just go and enjoy your journey with your pokemon." He smiled. That same warm smile. "You'll be able to go far with Froakie and Chimchar by your side."

"Yeah! Your right professor! Chimchar, return!" The red beam returned Chimchar to his Poke-Ball. "Now onto Sis' Gym In Santalune City!"

"Froakie!" Froakie agreed.

"Elliot, you should know that Viola isn't at her Gym at the moment." Alexa noted.

I thought about this for a second, then just smiled. "No worries, we'll be okay!" I then rushed out the door. "Thanks Professor! Thanks Alexa!" I then dashed out.

By the time I had run to Lumios City's route to Santalune I was lying on the floor in exhaustion whilst Froakie poked me.

"Froakie?" He said with worry.

"I'm fine Froakie." I mumbled standing up so he could get back on my shoulder. "Right then. I hereby declare this as the very first step of our pokemon journey!"

"Froakie!"

And so we stepped out onto the path.

...And completely ran off the path into the canopy.

"FROAKIE!?" My partner did a pokemon face fault.

"Don't worry Froakie." I reassured him. "I know where Viola is."

"Froak?" Froakie looked at me with his traditional half-lidded look.

"She took me there all the time when I was younger. Let's go!" I said.

"Froooooo...Froakie." Froakie shrugged as we set off.

_OCXY_

As I suspected, it was still there.

In Santalune Forest is a little camp, nothing more then two tents really, my sisters camp for hiding out for her photography.

My sister loves bug pokemon, and to be honest I do too, they're so beautiful and mysterious. There are even bug legendaries.

Damn my sisters bug-loving influence.

I walked a way and found her lying in an undergrowth, camera poised.

"Hey Viola." I said.

She was startled by my voice and turned around, only to stand up and smile. "Hello Elliot!" She hugged me abruptly which I blushed at, I was glad no-one I knew was here, especially Liz.

She broke the hug and continued to smile. "How was your journey?"

"Great! The regions were so awesome!" I decided not to tell her about Chimchar, I wanted her to see him in battle. "But why didn't you call me? Or pick up my calls?"

She rubbed the back of her head with a nervous smile. "Sorry little brother, I've been out here all week getting some great shots!"

My jaw dropped. "ALL WEEK!? Aren't you a Gym Leader, Sis?"

"I got some time off." She replied plainly. All I could do was sweat-drop.

Suddenly we both heard rustling and Viola pushed me and Froakie to the ground and placed a finger to her lips. We peered through the bush to see a Scatterbug by a river, drinking.

"What do you think?" She whispered.

"Female, knows the moves Tackle and String Shot, will evolve into a Garden pattern Vivillon." Viola smirked at me. "Pure luck." I grumbled.

She took a few pictures, then I had an idea. "Viola, I want to catch that Scatterbug as my first official capture!" Technically I hadn't properly caught Chimchar. I blame my wanting to catch a bug type on my sis.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "You want to catch that Scatterbug?" She then hugged me again. "Finally, you've come around to my way of thinking!"

"Okay! Okay! Can I please catch it now?" I begged.

"Right! Go get it!" I ran out of the bush to confront the little bug.

"Hey! Scatterbug!" The pokemon turned to me. "Your gonna be my first capture! Froakie! Let's go!"

"Froakie!" My partner leapt forward with determination.

The Scatterbug glared at us and then charged forward with Tackle.

"Dodge, Froakie!"

Froakie flipped out of the way with perfect timing.

"Now! Quick Attack!"

Froakie charged at high speed and threw the Scatterbug into a tree, but it quickly got up and fired a String Shot.

"Jump and use Lick!"

Froakie jumped to dodge the silk and shot its tongue at the bug to lick it. The little bug-type got goosebumps from the attack, but still managed to catch Fraokie with a Tackle as he fell down.

"Don't falter Froakie! Throw your Frubbles!"

"Froooooakie!" The bubble frog reached to its back and threw a large group of bubbles at the Scatterbug, temporarily blinding it.

"Finish it with Bubble!"

"Froa-kiiiiie!" Froakie shot his bubbles at the unsuspecting pokemon, evidently knocking it out due to the swirls in its eyes.

"This is it! Poke-Ball go!"

I threw the ball which bounced off of the bug and opened up, sucking it in in a red light, then shook to and fro.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

_Ding!_

My eyes widened and a wide smile broke on my face. "Alright!" I rushed over to the Poke-Ball and picked it up. "This is it! Our first capture! We caught a Scatterbug!"

"Froakie!" Froakie cheered, leaping into the air.

Viola came over with a smile. "Well done Elliot, you did really well for your first capture."

"Thanks sis." I smiled as Froakie climbed back on my shoulder.

"You and Froakie really make a great team." Viola said.

"Alright Scatterbug! Come out!" Scatterbug appeared in a bright light. "Welcome to the team!"

"Scrip!" It said, scuttling on top of my head.

"Hey Elliot, looks like it's getting dark." Viola said as I noticed the sky was turning orange.

"Yeah, and the Pokemon Centre's ages away." I huffed.

"Why don't you stay in the spare tent for tonight?" Viola suggested.

"Really? Thanks Viola!"

"Froakie!"

"Scrip! Scrip!"

_OCXY_

Slight flaw in my plan.

We had marshmallows by the fire and I felt it unfair if Chimchar didn't get any...plus he lit the fire.

"Trying to keep a Chimchar from me huh?" Viola said as she ate a marshmallow.

"I just wanted to show him in battle..." I admitted.

"It's alright, little brother." She said.

"Vivillon." My sister's pokemon chirped.

"Surskit." Her other pokemon agreed.

Our two groups had really hit it off, especially Vivillon and Scatterbug. I decided to finally ask her.

"Hey Viola, I was wondering if I could battle with you." I said.

"Oh? Another practise battle, but with your new pokemon?"

"No, I've started my journey now, so I want to challenge you to an official Gym Battle."

She stopped, looked up, and smiled. "So you've finally started your journey? Well done! Okay then, tomorrow we'll go to the Gym and have an official battle." Her battle smile suddenly appeared. "But don't think I'll go easy on you."

I smirked right back. "I don't want you to. We'll fight with everything we have!"

"Froakie!"

"Chimchar!"

"Skrip!"

"That's what I like in my challengers." She said as she finished off her final marshmallow and returned her pokemon. "Well it's getting late, better go to bed I suppose."

"Yep." I said, returning Chimchar and Scatterbug. "Goodnight sis."

"Goodnight little brother." She said as she disappeared in her tent.

Me and Froakie got in the spare tent and settled down, but I couldn't sleep. "Hey Froakie? You awake?"

"Froak." He confirmed.

"Tomorrow we're gonna battle Viola again, but as a proper Gym Battle! Let's give it our all tomorrow!"

"Froakie!" He cheered as we high-fived. Then we fell asleep on the first day of our journey.

Next Time: Elliot and Viola meet Alexa, Ash, Pikachu, Clemont and Bonnie at the Santalune Gym. But when Ash loses his battle will Elliot be able to defeat his powerful bug using sibling?

**And another chapter done! Man, I'm so hyped for this story! Please note I only uipdate at weekends, so please stick around. I just wanna thank RogueExile and JJWalker12 for the reviews and I promise to use your OC's at some point, so keep an eye out.  
**

**Thank you for reading! Get Pokemon!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blustery Santalune Battles on Thin Ice! 

It was all so familiar. The streets, the houses, the fountain, Santalune City hadn't changed a bit as me and Viola walked into town with Froakie perched on my shoulder.

"Alright Froakie! Let's win our first Gym Badge!" I cheered.

"Froakie!" He agreed with me.

"Hello? Gym Leader standing right here you know." Viola said.

"Sorry, Sis." I laughed.

"Do you remember where the Gym is?" She asked me.

"Of course I do! I'll race you there if you want."

"You can try." She said with a smile. "By the way Elliot, do you have a Badge Case?"

I froze. "A...Badge Case?"

My sister frowned at me. "You...DID sign up for the Kalos League, right?"

"AHHHH! I FORGOT TO SIGN UP!" I screamed in horror.

"FROAKIIIIIIE!" Froakie copied me.

Viola sighed. "Honestly, your memories worse then Alexa's."

I turned to her in a panic. "S-Sis! I need to go to the Pokemon Centre and register!"

"Okay then, I'll meet you by the fountain." She pointed to the centre of town.

"Thanks Sis!" I yelled as I ran off.

_OCXY_

I dashed into the Pokemon Centre panting heavily. "Huff...I...huff...want to...huff...sign up for...huff...the Kalos League...huff...please."

The centre's Nurse Joy smiled at me. "Of course, please place your Pokedex on the scanner in front of you."

I got out my blue Pokedex and placed it on the scanner, making it instantly come to life.

_'Elliot Vanette of Lumios City has been registered for the Kalos League. Number of badges currently in possesion: 0. We wish you luck in the Kalos League.'_ The robotic voice said.

"Now that your in the Kalos League, you can have your very own Badge Case." Nurse Joy said, gesturing to a Wigglytuff walking over with a Badge Case in hand.

"That's great! Thank you, Wigglytuff." I said as I accepted the Badge Case.

"Wigglytuff!" It said in a friendly tone.

"Alright, registration, check! Now to meet up with Sis!" I said.

"Froak." Froakie nodded with determination.

_OCXY_

Me and Froakie went to the fountain where Viola, true to her word, was waiting.

"I got my Badge Case!" I proclaimed, holding it up triumphantly.

"That's great! I'm glad you took so long, I got this great pic of a trainer and a Pikachu on the way to the Gym." She smiled. "But don't worry, I promise I'll battle you first."

"A trainer and a Pikachu?" I said to myself.

"Froakiiiie..." Obviously my partner was thinking the same thing.

"You alright?" My sister asked.

"Yep. Just thinking, come on Viola! Let's go and battle!" I said.

"Okay, okay." She nodded as we set off.

When we got to the Gym a few people were standing outside it.

One was the one Viola had described, he wore a red cap with a light green backpack with a dark blue shirt and trouser combo whilst jet black hair spiked out from his head. As expected, there was a Pikachu on his shoulder.

The second guy had blond hair, and a weird light blue jumper/trouser combination. A large futuristic white backpack was on his back.

A little girl with blond hair like her presumed brothers was standing next to him, with a single ponytail. She wore some type of white skirt and brown shirt, and a Dendenne was perched on her head.

But the person who surprised me the most was Alexa and Helioptile, who were standing in front of the Gym doors. We walked in on the conversation between them.

"The Gym Leader is my sister, Viola." Alexa said.

"Viola?" The guy with a Pikachu asked.

"That's me." Viola said, making the three non-Alexa's turn to us. I realized now that the guy with blond hair had large, circular glasses.

"You mean you're Alexa's sister?" Pikachu guy asked.

"Pika?" His passenger asked also.

"Oh? So I take it you've already met?" Alexa questioned Viola.

"Yeah, at the fountain." Viola said as we walked up to them.

"Well, I wasn't there at the time, sooooo mind introducing me?" I mumbled.

"Right." Alexa said, gesturing to me. "Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, this is my little brother Elliot."

"So your Elliot!" Pika-Guy said. "Alexa told me about you. I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" His buddy said.

"I KNEW you were Ash! Alexa showed me you in her footage. So yep, I'm Elliot, and this is my only pokemon for four years, Froakie!"

"Froak! Froakie!" My pokemon said.

"It's very nice to meet you Elliot, I'm Clemont." The older male blonde said.

"Hello! I'm Bonnie! And this is Dendenne!" The younger female blond cheered.

"Denne! Denne!" Dendenne said.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said with a smile.

"I took a picture of Ash and Pikachu at the fountain." Viola explained. You know, this is the closest thing I usually get to a family get-together. "So Ash, I heard from Alexa that you want to challenge me to a Gym Battle."

"You bet! And I still do!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"That's great! But, Elliot asked to battle me first." Viola admitted, patting me on my hat to my great annoyance.

"Oh man." Ash sighed.

"Pika..." Pikachu copied him.

"Hey, wait Sis." I said. "Ash can battle you first."

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, even Froakie.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Elliot?" Viola gasped.

"Are you sure Elliot?" Alexa asked.

I clenched my fist. "I know. I just really want to see Ash battle! Alexa told me how much you've been through, and you just sound so awesome!"

"Fro! Fro, Froakie!" Froakie cheered for Pikachu.

"Wow, thanks Elliot!" Ash said.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"In that case, let's go inside!" Viola smirked.

Inside of the Gym was all of Viola's prized bug pokemon photos. I never got tired of these things.

"Wow! You took all of these pictures, Viola?" Ash marvelled.

"Yep, although these are just a few of them." Viola admitted.

"For some reason Viola has a natural habit of photographing bug-type pokemon. She even helps me out with my reporting from time to time." Alexa explained.

"This is really great work!" Clemont said. "You've really captured you're love of bug-types for your subjects!"

"Yeah! You can see how much you care about bug-types!" Bonnie cheered.

I then realised something. I got the two Poke-Balls off of my belt. "Chimchar, Scatterbug, take a look at my sisters pics!"

In a flash of blue light my new pokemon were with us.

Scatterbug was truly interested in it's siblings pictured. Chimchar was more interested in playing around.

"Oh wow!" Bonnie cried, running up to Chimchar. "It's so cute! I've never seen a pokemon like you before!"

"Chimchar!" The fire type cheered. The young child and pokemon started chasing each other.

"Ha ha! Try and catch me!" Bonnie cheered as they began playing together.

"Ch-hi-hi-imchar!" The young pokemon yelled as he tried to catch her.

"Denne! Denne!" Bonnie's partner cried as it joined in as well.

"Please be careful! These pictures are really important to my sister!" I begged, trying to stop them from bumping into the walls.

"You have a Chimchar? That's awesome! It kinda reminds me of my Infernape." Ash said.

My jaw dropped. "You have an INFERNAPE!? You must be strong!"

Clemont walked up to us. "Chimchar certainly seems to get on well with Bonnie and Dendenne."

"That's probably because Chimchar's pretty young, I hatched him from an egg." I explained.

Bonnie then looked like she thought of something, then got a sparkly look in her eyes. "I know! Viola, you're a keeper!" She then ran up to my sister, got on one knee, and held out an arm. "Please take care of my brother!"

"Denneeeee!" Dendenne said.

"Uhhhhhh..." Both me and Viola gaped.

"We're a little bit...confused." Alexa admitted.

"Bonnie, I've told you to stop this a million times!" Clemont panicked.

"No, you need someone to take care of you!" Bonnie pouted.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar backed up her point with puffed cheeks and folded arms.

"I think Viola would make a nice wife!" Bonnie continued.

"A nice wife?" Viola copied her.

"WIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!?"

"FROAKIIIIIIIIIE!?"

Me and Froakie exploded into flames of rage. "You are NOT marrying my sister!" I roared.

"FroakIE!" Froakie emphasised.

"No! No! Of course not!" Clemont panicked even more. "Ahhhh! This is so embarrassing! Aipom Arm activate!"

Suddenly a long arm descended from his backpack and proceeded to drag Bonnie away along with Clemont.

"Think about it, Violaaaaa!" Bonnie called out.

"CHIMCHAR!" Said pokemon was attempting to use Scratch on Clemont to save Bonnie from her supposed attacker.

I eventually cooled down. "Stupid idea."

"Froak." My partner agreed with me.

"Such a unique little girl." Alexa said eventually.

"I guess unique is one word." I mumbled.

"So, Ash. How about that battle?" Viola asked.

"Great!" Was Ash's reply.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

We started to walk to the battlefield when I remembered something. "Come on, Scatterbug!"

"Scrip!" She scuttled over towards me as I returned her to her Poke-Ball.

We entered the battlefield where Alexa, Helioptile, Clemont, Bonnie, Dendenne and Chimchar were on the sidelines. Ash and Pikachu were on one side of the battlefield whilst Viola was on the other side.

"The Gym Battle between Ash the challenger and Viola the Santalune Gym Leader will now begin!" The Gym's referee announced. "Each side will have the use of two pokemon, the battle will end when both of either trainers pokemon are unable to continue! Only the challenger may substitute pokemon!"

I recognised Viola had got into battle mode as she held out her Poke-Ball. "My lens is always focused on victory, no matter what! Surskit, go!"

In a flash of blue light Froakie's main sparring partner appeared with a cry of it's own name.

"A Surskit, huh?" Ash mused as he held up a red pokedex.

'Surskit, the Pond Skater pokemon. Surskit can walk on water as if it were gliding. It attracts prey with the sweet aroma it produces.'

Ash put away his pokedex with a smirk. "My first Kalos Gym Battle, and I'm gonna start it off with you, Pikachu!"

"PikaPika!" The electric mouse agreed, as it was already in the arena.

"Ash is using Pikachu!" Bonnie squealed.

"That's because Pikachu has an advantage over Surskit, who's a bug and water type." Clemont lectured us.

"Type advantages don't matter to Viola." I said dully.

"Froak..." Froakie said through gritted teeth.

"Now, battle...begin!" The referee announced.

**(A/N: Optional, If possible, play awesome battle/AMV music during battle scenes.)**

**Viola and Surskit+1 VS. Ash and Pikachu+1**

"Pikachu! Let's start this with Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" Pikachu leapt forward at crazy speed.

"Quick Surskit, use Protect!"

"Surrr!" For all of Pikachu's strength it couldn't break through the green barrier as it was thrown back.

"Go around Surskit and use Iron Tail!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu ran behind Surskit and leapt into the air as its tail glowed white.

'Pikachu can use Iron Tail?' I gasped inwardly.

"Surskit, dodge it!"

Surskit skated quickly across the ground to avoid the surprise attack. It then began running circles around Pikachu...literally.

"Focus, Pikachu! Use Electro Ball to stop Surskit!"

"Froak?" Froakie gasped.

'Electro Ball as well?'

"Piiiiikaaaachu!" The pokemon leapt into the air and charged an orb of electricity around it's tail, throwing it at Surskit.

"Surskit! Use Ice Beam!"

"Suuuuuuurskit!" Multiple light blue rays were fired from Surskit's tip. Colliding with the Electro Ball and creating a mid-air explosion.

"My sister's very strong." Alexa said as Clemont, Bonnie and Chimchar gasped from the counter. "Defeating her is no easy task."

"Tile!" Helioptile agreed.

I gritted my teeth.

"Froooo..." Froakie growled.

No easy task? Isn't THAT an understatement.

"This is where it begins." Viola smirked. "Use Ice Beam on the field!"

"Suuuuuurskiiiit!" The pond skater fired an Ice Beam directly at the ceiling, which then rained down in multiple beams. Pikachu could only dodge as the beams fell to the battlefiled until it was completely frozen.

"Ah! The battlefields frozen!" Bonnie gasped.

"Chimcharrr." The little pokemon marvelled at the tactic.

"Viola's Ice Field tactic." I mumbled, whilst Froakie glared on.

Pikachu was finding it very difficult to stand, evident by the fact that it kept falling over.

"Ah! Pikachu! Get up! Quick!" Ash called, but his friend was still struggling to balance.

"Our Ice Battlefield's picture perfect! Go, Surskit!"

"Surskit!" Now on familiar ground, Surskit easily surpassed Pikachu in terms of speed.

"Hang in there! Use Iron Tail!"

"Chuuuu!" Pikachu's tail glowed brightly, and as soon as Surskit got close it slammed the bug/water type with it, knocking it back.

"Pull it together Surskit and use Ice Beam!"

"Suuuuurskit!" The light blue beam was fired again.

"Now Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu tried to push Ice Beam back with it's own attack, but it's currnet terrible balance it's power dropped and the electric mouse was hit full on. "Pika! Piiii..."

"Pikachu! No!"

"Yes! Now for a picture perfect Signal Beam!"

"Suuuuurskiiiit!" said pokemon leapt into the air and fired a bright pink beam at the defenceless Pikachu, who was thrown back with a cry of pain and swirled eyes.

"Pikachu!" Ash called desperately.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Surskit is the winner." The referee announced.

Ash ran up to his fallen friend and picked him up. "Pikachu! You okay?"

Pikachu opened it's eyes and smiled gratefully at its trainer, it really made me feel sad.

"You were great out there, thanks buddy." The trainer said soothingly.

"You trained Pikachu quite well Ash, but it still has a long way to go before it can beat my Surskit." Viola lectured him.

"I'll beat it now! With this pokemon!" He held a Poke-Ball out and threw it forward. "Fletchling, let's go!"

In a flash of blue light a small bird pokemon appeared. "Chling!" It chirped.

"Wow! Fletchling will be great! It can attack from above so the frozen ground won't do a thing!" Bonnie said.

"Chim!" Chimchar agreed with her.

"A flying type like Fletchling has an advantage over Surskit too." Clemont added.

"Flying won't help much against Viola." I said to myself.

It was then that I heard the sound of footsteps. "Can I help you?" Alexa asked.

We all turned and I gasped. "Serena! Liz! Thomas!"

Indeed it was my three friends, just walked through the door. "Elliot? Alexa? What are you doing here?" Liz asked.

"Cynda?" Cano in Liz's arms wondered as well.

"I was on my way here, remember?" I replied. "What are YOU doing here?"

"We were on our way here as well." Thomas said plainly.

"Chespin!" Chespin, who was next to him, nodded really fast in agreement.

"Oh, right."

I then noticed a Fennekin standing next to Liz's leg. "Hey, Flare." I greeted it with a wave.

"Froakie." Froakie raised it's hand in greeting.

"Fenne!" The fire fox seemed happy to see us again.

"Flare passed the physical with flying colours." Liz beamed with pride. "So now we're gonna use that knowledge to win our battle here!"

Both of her pokemon cheered.

"Um, we were kinda wondering if it would be okay if we watched them battle?" Serena spoke over the conversation.

"Of course, that would be just fine." Alexa nodded.

"Why don't you join us over here?" Clemont offered.

"Yeah! It's getting real good!" Bonnie called.

Dendenne and Chimchar agreed as well.

"That's so nice of you, thanks!" Serena agreed as we walked over.

By the time introductions were out of the way Flatchling had defeated Surskit with a powerful Razor Wind. But that just meant she could bring out a stronger one.

"Time to beat your other pokemon! And get my first Kalos league Gym Badge!" Ash cheered.

"It's not gonna be that easy." Viola countered.

'Darn right it isn't.' I thought. Ash seemed to be a pretty good trainer, but he was going about battling my sister all wrong. Four years of practice battles against her had taught me that you needed strategy, not just power, to defeat her.

And yet I've done nothing but lose to her every time.

"My Gym Leader's pride's on the line! Vivillon, let's do this!"

In another bright flash Vivillon, a beautiful bug type pokemon (Meadow pattern.) was flying above the battlefield.

"Who's that pokemon?" Ash asked himself as he once again got out his Pokedex.

'Vivillon, the Scale pokemon. Vivillon are skillfully able to find water. It has been said that you'll find a spring if you follow a Vivillon.'

"Alright! Fletchling, Peck!"

"Chlinglinglinglingling!" The tiny bird pokemon spun to the top of the Gym and then dive-bombed Vivillon with a glowing beak.

"See? Flying type moves are super effective against Vivillon!" Clemont said.

"Not gonna work like that." I stated plainly.

"Vivillon! Use Psychic!"

"Viiiii!"! Vivillon's lenses glowed blue along with Fletchling, who was halted mid-attack and then slammed into the battlefield.

"Fletchling!" Ash cried.

Everyone except me and Alexa gasped. "Told you." I concluded.

"Fletchling! Are you okay? Can you still fly?" Luckily Fletchling flapped out of the smoke from the impact. "Alright!"

"Use Gust!"

"Viiiii!" On Viola's call Vivillon's wings truned white and it greated a powerful wind by flapping them.

The powerful wind sent Fletchling flying right into the ceiling, where it got stuck to a blob of web.

'Surskit used Sticky Web before it was defeated. Vivillon just used it to it's advantage.' I thought.

"Fletchling!" Ash gasped.

"It's stuck in that Sticky Web!" Clemont pointed out the obvious.

"Oh no!" Serena said.

"Fletchling's completely defenceless!" Liz added.

"Break free! You can do it, Fletchling!" Ash's cry's were useless however, just like Fletchling's struggles.

"Nobody can escape a bug-types web once your stuck in the centre." I said.

"Froak." Froakie said, knowing all too well.

"A picture perfect opportunity." Viola said, doing her signature pose of making a frame with her thumbs and fingers. "Vivillon, use Solarbeam!"

"Vivillon!" The pokemon cried as it's wings began to glow brightly. There IS a reason Viola's Gym's roof is made of glass.

Vivillon fired a concentrated stream of light energy which hit the defenceless Fletchling dead on.

I huffed. That's it. If your hit by Solarbeam your a goner.

"Oh no! Fletchling!" Ash cried as the poor little bird crashed into the battlefield with swirled eyes.

"Fletchling is unable to battle. Which means the winner is Vivillon and the victory goes to Viola the Gym Leader!" The referee called.

Viola smiled and got out Vivillon's Poike-Ball. "Thanks so much, Vivillon." She smiled as the butterfly pokemon was returned to its Poke-Ball.

Fletchling! Are you okay?" Ash ran and picked up the small bird and cradled it in his arms.

"Fletchling." It said weakly.

We all exited the sidelines and walked up to him. Well, Clemont and Bonnie ran.

"Ash!" Bonnie called as Clemont carried Pikachu to him.

"We need to get them both to the Pokemon Centre." Clemont advised. "I'm afraid that battle put them through a lot."

I walked over and looked at them. Both were covered in bruises and looked very weak.

Ash really looked hurt at seeing his pokemon in pain. Then he turned to Viola. "I know I lost. But...I'll become stronger and come back! And when I do I hope you'll let me have a rematch."

"I'll be looking forward to it. Come back any time." Viola agreed.

Ash nodded. "Let's go." He said to Clemont and Bonnie as they ran out of the Gym.

Serena looked a bit disheartened for some reason. Then she seemed to notice something, picked it up, and ran out as well.

I just continued to stare. The only people left in the Gym were me, Froakie, Chimchar, Liz, Thomas, Alexa and the referee.

"Poor Ash." Thomas sighed.

"Yeah, he really looked worried. And where's Serena going?" Liz asked.

"So Elliot." I turned to Viola at the mention of my name. "How about our battle now?"

I froze. I just couldn't move.

I was scared.

Scared of seeing what happened to Pikachu and Fletchling to my own pokemon.

Scared of my own sister.

"I..." I swallowed the lumps in my voice. "I'm sorry Viola, but...can we postpone that battle?"

She looked confused for a second, then just nodded. "Sure, take all the time you need."

I returned Chimchar to his Poke-Ball. "Liz, Thomas, you guys can battle Viola until I come back, okay?" I then ran out of the Gym myself.

"Elliot! Where are you going?" Liz called after me, but I didn't stop running for a while.

_OCXY_

"Use Quick Attack again!"

"Froakiiiiie!"

Froakie rammed into the sandbag with surprising force jumping back to avoid the sandbags swinging counter with impressive agility.

"Chimchar! Scratch!"

"Chiiiimchar!"

The fire type scratched the bag with sharp nails, making a few dents in it.

"Scatterbug! Tackle!"

"Scriiiip!" The bug type rammed into the bag as well. The multiple attacks caused the chain to break and the sandbag landed on the ground with a thud.

"Phew." I sighed, wiping the sweat off of my brow. "Great job everybody! You deserve a reward!"

I fished the pokemon food out of my bag and poured it in a bowl for the three to share, who tucked in gratefully.

It was pretty late now, very dark. Me and my pokemon were training in a little sandpit near the outskirts of the city, to prepare ourselves...

I sighed. "I'm sorry guys." The three gave me a puzzling look. "I was a coward back at the gym, I just..." I struggled to find the next words to say. "You're my friends, and I didn't want you to get hurt. But...I know that we fight together! We'll win together! And I wouldn't be here today without you." I held out my hand. "Thank you all, for being there."

"...Froak." Froakie said with a smile as he held out his hand as well.

"Chim...Chimchaaar." Chimchar held out his hand with tear-filled eyes.

"Skrip." Scatterbug held out one of the hairs on her head.

We all placed our hands together. "We're a team!"

"Fraokie!"

"Chimchar!"

"Skrip!"

"You really are great, you know that?"

"Thanks, I...huh?"

I turned to see Viola standing behind me.

"Ahhhh! S-Sis!? When did you get there!?" I screamed.

"A while ago." She said as she came and sat next to me. "So then, your scared about what would happen to your pokemon."

"Yeah." I nodded. "They're my friends, and I didn't want them in pain. Do I not trust them? Am I a bad trainer?"

She simply smiled and shook her head. "That's exactly what a good trainer would say." She held her camera and switched to a picture of Ash and Pikachu. "This is the pic I got of Ash and Pikachu at the fountain."

"You've done it again, Sis." I smiled. "You've really captured their spirit and bond."

She nodded. "Yep, and you know what I think? I see that in you and Froakie too."

"Really?" I said, looking down at Froakie.

"Ever since you got him." Viola confirmed. "All of your pokemon even, they look like they'd give up everything for you. And you care about them, so it's a two way deal, now all you've gotta do is find the strength you've lost to match your pokemon."

I looked at all three, who seemed to nod in agreement.

Viola then reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture. It was of me, Viola and Alexa sitting together. Helioptile was perched on Alexa's shoulder, whilst a Scatterbug was in Viola's lap. I was only five years old and was sorta squished in the middle.

"Do you remember this picture?" Viola asked.

"Of course!" I nodded.

"Do you remember what happened the day before I took it?"

_OCXY_

_I remember it like it was yesterday._

_Me and Viola were playing in Santalune forest. I was still five in case you don't know._

_Usually I was only allowed on the outskirts of the forest as it was dangerous for me. But Viola had insisted that it was okay for us to play in it since she was old enough._

_Anyway, I happened to be running past a small cliff when I tripped and rolled down it, spraining my ankle. I had a crying fit until it was reduced to sniffles, and that's when Scatterbug found me._

_"Skrip!" It said, having done it's task of finding me._

_"Shhh! You can't tell Viola I'm here!" I whispered, trying to hide behind a rock._

_Too late, my camera trigger happy sister was already walking my way, still carrying the camera Alexa had got her for her birthday._

_"Found you!" She said, snapping a photo. "Now I've got evidence you were here!"_

_I tried to shuffle away some more, this only made her frown. "Hey Elliot, are you okay?" She knelt down to me and gasped. "What happened to your ankle!?"_

_I sniffed back more tears. "I...I was playing up there. B-But then I slipped and fell down, and now it really, really hurts!"_

_"Here, let me help you." She tried to get me to stand up but pain instantly shot through my leg._

_"Owowowowowowwwwww!" I slumped back down. "It hurts too much! I can't move anywhere! And now Mummy and Big Sis will find out we went too far into the forest and we'll get in trouble!" I was close to crying again._

_Viola thought for a second, then for some reason she smiled. "Okay then. how about this?" She held onto my shoulders. "Don't listen to anything else, just me, okay?"_

_I nodded, still sniffing back tears. "Well, you are a very brave boy." She told me, as if it was a story. "And I know it hurts a lot, but don't think about how much it hurts, think about something good, something happy."_

_"Happy?" I sniffed. "L-Like what?"_

_"Anything, anything that makes YOU happy."_

_I thought for a second. "You...and Mummy...and Big Sis!"_

_She smiled. "Yep! And me and Mum and Alexa believe in you."_

_"Y-You do?"_

_"Of course we do! Your very strong. And I KNOW you can stand up." She smiled some more. "Because your a very brave boy. And we believe in you."_

_I thought about what she said some more. Then, ignoring then pain as best I could, I slowly stood up, allowing Viola to support me._

_"There you go! You did it!" Viola congratulated me._

_"Yay!" I cheered._

_"Skrip!" Scatterbug used it's String Shot to make a cast for my ankle before crawling onto Viola's shoulder._

_"Thank you, Scatterbug." I said happily._

_"Now can you move?" Viola asked._

_"I think so." I mumbled._

_"Okay, let's go home, alright?"_

_"Uh-huh!"_

_OCXY_

"That day, you were strong in terms of spirit." Viola said. "But everybody needs something to help kick-start their spirit again. And I'm sure the best remedy is friends."

"My friends?" I asked as Froakie leapt back onto my shoulder.

"Yep." Viola then stood up. "Well, it's getting late, so we'd better be going. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"You bet! We're gonna get our first Gym Badge!" I cried with new power.

All of my pokemon cheered their agreement.

Viola smiled. "Excellent, see you tomorrow." She began walking away when she stopped. "Oh yes, I think Alexa and your friends were looking for you, you should go see them." She then continued walking away.

No sooner had she left when I suddenly heard someone call out. "Elliot!"

I turned to see Alexa, Liz, Cano, Flare, Thomas and Chespin running towards me. "Guys?"

However as I focused my eyes I also saw Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, Bonnie, Dendenne and Serena coming as well.

"Elliot! Thank goodness you're okay!" Alexa gasped. "When Liz and Thomas said you ran off, we looked all over but couldn't find you anywhere!"

"It was really late by the time we told them." Thomas explained. "We were just worried for your safety."

"We were all sick with worry you know!" Liz scolded me. "You could've at least told us where you were going!"

"Cynda!"

"Fenn!"

I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to make you worry. But we're all fine now!"

My pokemon resonated an agreement.

"Well, now that we're all reunited, how about we go back to thge Pokemon Centre for some food?" Clemont suggested.

My stomach abruptly growled. "Sounds good to me." I laughed.

_OCXY_

Back at the Center, Bonnie was playing with Chimchar whilst the rest of us talked together.

"I see, you were worried about how badly they would get hurt." Clemont nodded.

"That's understandable for you Elliot, but I've never seen you run out before." Alexa said.

"It's just that when I saw a poweful trainer like Ash lose, it got me down a bit." I admitted.

"I guess that explains it, I mean you've never let a loss drag you down before." Alexa agreed.

"Huh? Whaddaya mean?" Ash asked as Pikachu was eating.

"Elliot and Viola have battled a lot of times, but he lost every one." Alexa explained. "But each time he got back up on his feet, adjusted his strategy and tried again."

"But the result was still the same." I sighed.

"Froak." Froakie huffed.

"That's great!"

I was a bit startled at Ash's outburst. "Great? What are you talking about?"

"Even though you lost so many times, you kept trying again!" Ash said. "That's what being a trainer's all about! Believing in and working with your pokemon! I really want to battle you someday Elliot!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Ash." I said, a bit flabbergasted. But I quickly recovered. "Yeah! I wanna battle you too!"

"Froakie!"

"Then it's a deal!" Ash said as we shook hands.

"Ash, Elliot. We're all gonna be there for the both of you tomorrow." Serena assured us. "I know you two will both win!"

"Yeah! You've gotta get us pumped up for our battle as well!" Liz added.

"Cynda!"

We both nodded. "Thanks everyone." We said together.

The rest of the night was full of a LOT of questions.

"Serena, you knew Ash?"

"You have HOW MANY BADGES!?"

"Oh yeah! I think I watched the Lily of the Valley Conference."

"You and Pikachu must be really close."

But eventually, we settled down to sleep.

_OCXY_

We all walked into the Gym where Viola was waiting. "Welcome back. So then, who am I challenging first?"

"Alright Ash, good luck." I said.

But Ash shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. You can go first."

My eyes widened. "Really? Even after all your training."

"Yep, I wanna see YOU battle Elliot!"

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

I couldn't contain my excitement. "YES! Let's do it, Froakie!"

"Froakie!" Me partner cheered as we went to the other side of the field.

"The Gym Battle between Elliot and Viola is about to begin!" The referee announced. "Both sides will use two pokemon, and the winner is decided when either opponents pokemon are unable to battle!"

Viola held out her Poke-Ball. "Don't think you'll get off easy Elliot! Surskit, let's go!"

Surskit appeared in a flash of bright light.

"This is it! We'll put everything we have into this battle!" I pointed forward. "I'm gonna start my first Gym Battle with you Froakie!"

"Froakiiiiie!" Froakie leaped from my shoulder onto the battlefield. The two pokemon stared each other down, today was the day they'd settle the score.

"Then let the battle...begin!"

**Santalune Gym Battle**

**Viola and Surskit+1 VS. Elliot and Froakie+1**

"Froakie! Let's work together! Use Quick Attack!"

"Frooooooooakiiiie!" Froakie charged forward at incredible speed.

"Surskit! Use Protect!"

"Stop, Froakie!"

As Surskit put up it's shield Froakie halted mid-attack.

"Woah! Froakie cancelled out it's own attack!" Ash gasped.

"Training together for four years with the same moves allows you to master them." Alexa explained.

"Show 'em what you've got, Froakie!" Liz called.

"Cyndaaaaaaa!"

"Signal Beam, Surskit!"

"Dodge and use Bubble!"

As Surskit fired the pink laser Froakie did one of it's impressive leaps, took a big intake of breath, and blew energy bubbles at Surskit.

"You dodge as well, Surskit!"

"Surskit!" It cried as it dodged the bubbles with it's skating skills.

"Now's the time! Prepare the Ice Field!"

Suuuuuuuuuur..." Surskit began charging it's Ice Beam.

"Don't let it! Disorientate it with Lick!"

"Froaklie!" Froakie yelled as his long tongue shot out and licked Surskit. The poor pokemon got goosebumps and fired it's Ice Beam at the trees surrounding the field instead.

"Surskit!" Viola cried out.

"Now! Bubble!"

"Frooooooa...kiiiiie!" The frog pokemon blew more energy bubbles, knocking the pond skater into the wall.

"Are you all right, Surskit?" Viola asked the pokemon, who stood tall and nodded. "Okay then! Use Signal Beam!"

"Backflip away, Froakie!"

Using it's agile athletic abilities Froakie narrowly avoided the attack.

"Now! Prepare the Ica Field!"

"Surskiiiit!" This time Surskit managed to get the ice bolts to rain down. Froakie managed to avoid them all until the field was all icy.

"Ice Stage complete! Go, Surskit!"

"Charge, Froakie!"

The two pokemon ran at each other, skating around each other and trying to gain an edge.

"Look at Froakie go!" Ash cheered.

"But, how is he able to move on the ice like that?" Serena asked.

"I was thinking the same thing. Has Elliot trained Froakie to battle on ice?" Clemont wondered aloud.

"Yes and no." Alexa said. "Froakie played around and battled on Surskit's Ice Stage a lot. Over time it became a natural at fighting on ice just like Surskit."

"Elliot's Froakie truly is incredible." Thomas mused.

"Froakie! Slow Surskit down with your Frubbles!"

"Frooooooa...kie! Kie! Kie!" He reached into his back and threw loads of bubbles, but Surskit just evaded them.

"Use Signal Beam!"

"Suuuurskit!" The pink beam was fired again, only this time it hit Froakie square in the chest!

"Froakie!" He yelled as he was thrown back.

"Froakie! Are you alright!? Can you stand up?"

Froakie got back up again and glared at Surskit. "Froak!" He said with a nod.

"Froakie is as resilient as always." Viola sighed. "Slow it down with Sticky Web!"

"Suuuuuuuurskit! Skit! Skit!" Many silk blobs were launched around the gym.

"Don't let them land on you! Take them out with Bubble!"

Froakie once again blew bubbles in order to cancel out the Sticky Web.

"Not bad! Confuse Froakie with your speed!"

"Surskit!" The little pokemon skated forward again.

"Now's our chance! Slide underneath Surskit!"

"Froakiiiiiiie!" Sliding across the ice and flattening himself down, Froakie was able to bypass Surskit and leap into the air behind it.

"What?" Viola gasped.

"Attack with Water Pulse!"

"Froooooooa...kie!" Froakie charged up the sphere of water in his palms and launched it at Surskit's back.

"Turn around and use Signal Beam!"

The two attack collided and created an explosion with a lot of smoke.

"Use Quick Attack!"

"Quickly! Protect!"

Surskits green shield launched Froakie back over to my side, but he quickly recovered.

"Elliot and Viola are really giving it their all." Clemont marvelled.

"Both of their prides are on the line in this battle." Alexa said. "Viola's as a Gym Leader, and Elliot's as a starting Trainer. They're fighting for not only themselves, but their pokemon as well."

"Stop Froakie from moving with Ice Beam!"

"Surskiiiiiit!" I watched with a gaping mouth as Froakie was frozen up to his neck.

"Froakie!" I called to him.

"Oh no! Froakie's in trouble!" Serena gasped.

"A perfect shot! Surskit! Skate forward and use Signal Beam!"

"Ungh! Use Bubble!"

"Froakiiiiie!" Surskit just easily avoided the bubbles and began charging.

"You have to get away, Froakie!" Bonnie yelled.

"If that attack hits-" Thomas couldn't finish his sentence.

I gritted my teeth. He couldn't break free, so what could I...wait, yes! It's a long shot but it might just work!

"Froakie! Use Lick to wrap your tongue around that tree!" I pointed to one of the trees surrounding the Gym.

Froakie shot his tongue out and wrapped it around the designated tree.

"Now pull yourself to it!"

Using his strong tongue muscles, Froakie pulled his body to his tongue and slammed into Surskit! Shattering his ice body in the process!

"No way!" Viola breathed.

"Now Froakie! Throw your Frubbles!"

"Froa...kie!" My partner threw bubbles from his back straight into Surskit's face, blinding it.

"Surskit!" It called out in panic.

"Yes! Now, use Water Pulse!"

"Protect!"

Once more the shield blocked the attack, but I was ready this time. "Follow up with Quick Attack!" I yelled with a fist pump.

"FroooooooaKIIIIIE!" Froakie rammed into Surskit at super-fast speed, launching it back into the wall.

"Surskit!" Viola called as her pokemon layed against the wall with swirly eyes.

"Surskit is unable to battle! Froakie is the winner!"

"Alright, Froakie! You did it! You were awesome out there!" I cheered.

"Froooooakie!" He croaked with a smile.

Viola returned Surskit to it's Poke-Ball. "Thank you Surskit. You deserve a good rest." She looked at me. "Looks like you've gotten stronger, Elliot." She held out her other Poke-Ball. "But you've got a long way to go before you beat Vivillon!"

"Vivillon!" The pokemon cried as it appeared.

I looked at my partner. "Froakie, can you still battle?"

Froakie looked at me with dead seriousness and nodded. "Froakie."

"Alright! Let's show Vivillon what we've got!"

Viola smirked. "Let's see then! Use Gust!"

"Viiiiiivilloooooon!" The butterfly pokemons wings glowed brightly as a powerful wind shot forward.

"Stand your ground, Froakie!"

Froakie held onto the icy ground as best he could, only being pushed back a little bit as the wind subsided.

"Now spin and use Bubble!"

"Froooooakiiiiiie!" Froakie spun at rapid speed and shot bubbles everywhere, Vivillon got hit by around a quarter of them as it tried to dodge them all.

"Follow up with Water Pulse!"

"FrooooaKIE!" Froakie stopped spinning and threw a watery orb at Vivillon.

"Dodge it!"

Vivillon only managed to swoop to the side just in time.

"Put Froakie to sleep with Sleep Powder!"

"Viiiiiiii!" Vivillon flapped it's wings and sent a green powder from its wings towards Froakie.

"Jump, Froakie!"

Using his impressive jumping skills, Froakie dodged the attack and came face to face with Vivillon, who gasped at the sudden meeting.

I fist pumped. "Time for a close range Water Pulse!"

"FroooooaKIIIIIIEEEE!" Froakie created a Water Pulse in its palm and slammed it into Vivillon Force Palm style, sending it flying back.

"Yes! Way to go Froakie!" I cheered.

"Don't celebrate too soon Elliot." Viola smirked as I raised an eyebrow. "Froakie's completely defenceless in midair! Use Solarbeam, Vivillon!"

"Viiiivillooooon!" Said pokemon charged up light energy and fired it at Froakie! It hit him full on!

"FROAKIIIIIIE! NOOOOO!" I screamed as Froakie was thrown back I jumped and grabbed him, slamming into the wall.

"Elliot!" Alexa yelled.

I looked down at Froakie, who was covered in bruises and had swirls for eyes. "Froakie..."

"Froakie is unable to battle! The winner is Vivillon!"

I gently rested Froakie beside me, who woke up and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Froakie..." He said weakly.

I smiled. "Froakie, you were the best out there. I'm so proud of you."

"Froak." He whispered with a sad look.

I took out a Poke-Ball and held it to him. "Let's place our trust in my next pokemon."

"...Froakie." Froakie nodded with a determined look.

"So Elliot, which pokemon are you using to battle my Vivillon?" Viola asked.

I turned my hat around backwards (A/N: Things just got serious.). "I choose this one! Chimchar! Show 'em your spirit!"

I threw the Poke-Ball forward, and it opened to release a bright light which quickly turned into Chimchar.

"Chimchar!" He cried as he did a little dance of joy.

"Yaaaay! It's Chimchar! Good luck, Chimchaaaaaar!" Bonnie cheered.

"Dendenne Denne!" Dendenne called to him.

"Chi-hi-imchar!" Chimchar called, waving to its new friends.

"I know you can do it Chimchar!" I said.

"Froakie!" Froakie called.

"Elliot, isn't Chimchar only three days old?" Liz shouted.

"Yep! This is his first proper battle!" I agreed.

Everyone froze.

"WHAAAAAT!?" Everyone yelled.

"I know, I know. But we're giving everything we've got! Right, Chimchar?" I asked.

"Chimchar! Chimchar!" He agreed.

"Alright Elliot, I wanna see yours and Chimchar's trust!" Viola said.

"Right! Let's show 'em your spirit Chimchar! Use Ember!"

"ChiiiiimCHAAAAAR!" The fire monkey took a deep breath and exhaled loads of small embers at Vivillon.

"Dodge and use Gust!"

Vivillon easily avoided it and blew Chimchar into the wall. "Chimchar!" I cried.

"Chimchar isn't experienced in fighting on ice like Froakie is!" Clemont said.

"Come on Chimchar! Don't give up!" Bonnie cried, waving her arms around frantically.

"Chimchar! Are you okay!?" I asked.

Chimchar stood back up after a little shake of it's head. "Chimchar!"

"Alright then! Since running won't work on the ice, slide forward on your stomach and use Scratch!"

"Chi-hi-hi-imchar!" Chimchar cried as he slid forward and jumped up to Vivillon, slashing it with it's right hand.

"Even though Chimchar's so young, it can fight well!" Ash said.

"Elliot did spend a lot of time training Chimchar during our last days in Sinnoh." Liz mumbled.

"Yeah! Go! Go! Chimchar!" Bonnie cheered along with Dendenne.

"Okay Chimchar! Use Flame Charge!"

"Chim! Chimchimchimchimchimchimchim..." Chimchar stomped on the ground quickly, picking up debris smoke until it completely surrounded him. "Chiiiiiiimchaaaaaaar!" He then shot out of the smoke surrounded by fire.

"Dodge Vivillon!"

Vivillon was tiring, and it just barely dodged the attack.

"Follow up with Ember!"

"Chimchar!" Said pokemon cried as it spat a group of embers into Vivillon's back.

"Don't let up! Flame Charge again!"

"Chimchimchimchimchimchimchimchimchim...CHIMCHAR!" Chimchar charged again, this time it grazed Vivillon's wing.

"Ungh! Vivillon! Use Psychic!"

"Viiiii..." Vivillon said as it's eyes glowed blue. Chimchar was picked up and then slammed into the ground using psychic power.

"Chimchar!" I called as the smoke cleared.

Chimchar managed to pick himself up, but there were tears in his eyes. "Chiim..."

"Sorry about this, but Vivillon! Sleep Powder!"

"Chimchar! Jump into the canopy surrounding the battlefield!"

"Chim!?" Chimchar quickly wiped away it's tears and jumped into the forest as the powder covered the place it was previously.

"Scan the area for Chimchar!"

Vivillon flew low and tried to scope out Chimchar, but to no avail.

"Get onto Vivillon's back!"

Chimchaaaar!" The little fire type jumped from a nearby tree onto the bug/flying types back.

"Now! Scratch! Scratch! Keep 'em up!"

"Chimchar! Chimchar! Chimchar!" The little monkey kept on scratching Vivillon's back.

"Throw it off, Vivillon!"

Vivillon swooped and swerved all over the place, trying to throw off the small pokemon.

"Hang on, Chimchar!"

Chimchar held on as tight as possible, when it got a dtermined look in it's eye.

"Chiiiiiiiiiiiim..." Chimchar curled his right hand into a fist as it started...crackling?

"CHAAAAAAR!" Chimchar's fist became envoloped in electricity and glowed yellow as it punched Vivillon into the ground. He landed in front of me shortly after.

"Woah..." I gasped.

"Froak..." Froakie copied me.

"Wh...What was that?" Serena asked.

"I...believe...Chimchar just used Thunderpunch." Clemont said in disbelief.

"Wow! Hear that Chimchar? You can use Thunderpunch!" I said.

"Chimchar! Chi-hi-hi-hi-imchar! Chi-hi-hi-hi-imchar!" Chimchar danced with joy at its new attack.

"Chimchar's so cool!" Bonnie cheered along with Dendenne.

"Vivillon! Can you still fly?"

Slowly Vivillon flapped it's wings and rose into the sky once more.

"We can do this Chimchar! Use Flame Charge!"

"Chimchimchimchimchimchimnchimnchimchimchim...CHIMCHAR!" Chimchar charged again in fire.

"Sleep Powder, Vivillon!"

"Viiiivillon!" Said pokemon spread the charging pokemon with green powder.

"Chim?...Chim...charrrr..." His attack stopped and he flopped onto the icy battlefield, snoring contently.

"Oh no! Chimchar! Wake up!" I cried.

"Froakie!" Froakie cried.

"Another perfect shot Vivillon! Use Solarbeam!"

"Viiiii..." Vivillon began charging power.

"Wake up! WAKE UP CHIMCHAR!" I shouted.

"Chimchar! Wake up!" Ash yelled.

"Chimchaaar! Wake uuuuuup!" Bonnie cried.

"You've gotta wake up, Chimchar!" Liz called.

"Now Vivillon! Fire!"

"VIVILLOOOOOON!"

The attack shot straight down onto him and created a huge explosion.

"CHIMCHAAAAAAR!" I screamed.

When the dust cleared, Chimchar was lying down, covered in a lot of bruises. "Chimchar..." I gasped.

I clenched my fist. "Stand up! You've gotta stand up Chimchar!"

He wouldn't respond.

I bit my lip. 'Chimchar, I know you can still battle. But what can I-'

I thought of something, one tiny thought. But it HAD to work.

"Chimchar! Listen to me! Don't listen to anything else, okay?"

He still wouldn't respond.

"Your a very strong pokemon. I know it must hurt a lot. But don't think about the damage you've taken. Think about all of the happy things!"

"Is that...?" Viola gasped.

"Vi...?" Vivillon chirped thoughtfully.

"Listen. I KNOW you can stand up! And so does Froakie! And Liz! And Bonnie! And Ash, and Alexa and everyone else as well! We all believe in you!"

"Yeah! You can do it Chimchar!" Bonnie said.

"Chimchar...remember that we fight together! I know you can do it! 'Cause you're strong Chimchar!"

Still nothing.

The referee sighed. "Chimchar is unable to-"

"Chimchar!"

We all turned towards Chimchar. "Chim...ch...ar..." He slowly lifted himself to his knees with one weak arm. Then very slowly and weakly staggered to his feet.

"I've never seen anyone survive Vivillon's Solarbeam before." Alexa gasped.

"We're a team Chimchar!" I cried. "You'll NEVER fight alone! Let's win together!"

"Froakie!" Froakie cheered.

Chimchar straightened himself to his full height and glared at Vivillon with a new fire burning in its eyes. "CHIIIIIIMCHAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"

Suddenly Chimchar's flame grew as big as Chimchar himself, and he was coated in a blanket of flames!

"It's Chimchar's Ability! Blaze!" Liz cried.

"Cynda! Cyndaquil!" Cano cheered.

"Alright! We can do this Chimchar! Time to show 'em your burning spirit!" I said.

"ChimCHAR!" He said as he turned to me and gave ma a thumbs up.

"Alright! Use Ember!"

Chimchar took a deep breath and shot a large fireball at Vivillon.

"Dodge and use Gust!"

"Dig your fingers into the ground using Scratch!"

"ChiiiiimCHAR!" Chimchar scratched into the ground and managed to hold on.

"Now use Ember on the battlefield!"

"CHIMCHAR!" He shot another large fireball which exploded and rained down like Draco Meteor. The attack burned away the ice in patches around the battle field.

"Sleep powder Vivillon!"

"Jump to the patches you made!"

"Chimchar!" The fire type leapt onto it's new stable footing and managed to avoid the green powder.

"Now use Scratch!"

"Throw it away with Psychic!"

Chimchar attempted to scratch Vivillon, but it simply threw it at the wall.

"Rebound off of the wall and use Thunderpunch!"

Chimchar pushed off using his feet and leapt back at Vivillon with an electrified fist.

"Use Psychic and slam it into the ground.

"Viiiii!" Once again Chimchar was thrown away.

"Rebound off the ground and get behind Vivillon!"

"Chim...Chimchar!" Using impressive strength for such a little Chimchar, he pushed against the ground using his hands and backflipped onto another non-icy patch.

"Show your power with Ember!"

"ChiiiimCHAR!" He shot another fireball, hitting Vivillon square in the back.

"Vivillon!" Viola cried. Vivillon was very weak and was only just hovering above the battlefield.

"Here's OUR perfect shot!" I said, doing Viola's signature pose. "Chimchar! Use FLAME CHARGE!"

"CHIM! CHIM! CHIMCHIMCHIMCHIMCHIMCHIM...CHIMCHAAAAAR!" Chimchar's tail flame envoloped himself and he charged forward at amazing speed.

"Counter with Solarbeam!"

Vivillon tried to charge up energy, but Chimchar slammed into it and sent it flying into the wall. Afterwards, Chimchar's flame returned to normal and his fiery aura disappeared.

When the smoke finally cleared Vivillon was lying in the debris with swirled eyes, completely burnt.

"Vivillon is unable to battle! Chimchar is the winner! And that means the victory goes to Elliot of Lumios City!"

I just stared dumbly for a minute. "We won?" I then broke into a giant smile. "We won! Froakie! Chimchar!"

"Froakiiiiie!"

"Chiiimchar!"

I hugged both of my pokemon. "You two were absolutely INCREDIBLE! We managed to win because of you! Thank you so much!"

Both of them cheered as Viola walked over to us. "Well, looks like you finally beat me, little brother."

I stood up and smiled. "Thanks Sis."

The referee walked over with the badge on a platter. Viola sighed. "Okay. I'm gonna say this part as a Gym Leader. I recognise your strength as a trainer and could see you and you're pokemon had a really strong bond." She then smiled. "And this I'm saying as a big sister. I'm annoyed I lost, but I couldn't be more proud of you, and I think that was the best battle we ever had. Oh, and you still remember that time, huh?"

I smiled myself. "I'd never forget that time. You helped me become strong and I've always looked up to you, you're my sister after all."

Viola took the badge. "Now then, as a gym leader AND a sibling, I acknowledge your strength and bond, and present you with the Bug Badge."

With a huge heart I gratefully took the badge, which was a bronze bug face with crystal eyes. "Viola...thanks so, so much!" I couldn't contain my happiness.

"Alright! We finally beat Sis! And we got...the Bug Badge!" I held the badge up in victory.

"Froa-kie!" Froakie cheered with a leap of joy.

"Chim! Chim! Chimchar!" Chimchar danced with joy.

Everyone ran up to me. "You really did it!" Liz said.

"Cyndaquil! Quil!"

"It was extremely close for a second, but you managed to pull it off!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Chespiiiin! Chespiiiin!" Chespin cheered, jumping up and down.

"That was an awesome battle! You, Froakie and Chimchgar were totally in sync!" Ash almost yelled with admiration.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled.

"It really turned around with Chimchar's Blaze Ability." Serena said with a smile.

"And your strategies with Froakie were incredible!" Clemont agreed.

"To be honest, I'm really glad I got to see you two battle." Alex admitted.

"Helioptile!"

"Chimchar and Froakie were just incredible!" Bonnie giggled.

"Dendenne!" Said pokemon agreed.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar attempted to leap into Bonnie's arms, but collapsed beforehand.

"Chimchar!" I said in shock, when suddenly Froakie went limp in my arms. "Froakie! Oh man! I need to get you two to the Pokemon Centre!" I ran to the door with my friends in my arms when i suddenly turned around. "Sorry Ash, but it looks like I can't watch your rematch with my Sis!"

"No problem! Just get Froakie and Chimchar to the Pokemon Centre!" Ash said with a thumbs up.

"Great! Good luck!" I yelled as I ran out.

"We'll go with him!" Liz said as she dragged Thomas out with her.

_OCXY_

Finally Nurse Joy came out with Froakie and Chimchar on a rolling table pushed by Wigglytuff.

"Here we go. Both of them have made a full recovery." Nurse Joy said as they both leaped into my arms.

"That's great! Thanks Nurse Joy!" I said.

"No problem at all." Nurse Joy said.

"Wigglytuff." The pink pokemon said, bowing to us.

I returned Chimchar to his Poke-Ball as Froakie perched on my shoulder. then I turned to Liz and Thomas. "I really beat Viola and got my first Gym Badge! So what are you guys gonna do?"

"We didn't exactly battle Viola as we were a TINY bit busy looking for you." Liz murmured. "So we're training for a bit to challenge her."

"I still need to catch a second pokemon." Thomas huffed.

"Chespin." Chespin pouted.

"But we're gonna catch up to you in no time!" Liz said with a smirk.

"Sure! See you soon!" I said as all three of us shook hands.

Froakie, Cano and Chespin all said their own goodbyes as we walked out of the centre.

"Okay! Next Gym's in Cyllage City! Ready Froakie?" I asked.

"Froak!" Froakie said with a fist pump.

We started walking when someone stopped us.

"Sis? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you off." She said. "Ash won his Gym Battle and he, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena are moving on."

"That's great! I'm glad he won!" I clamped a hand over my mouth. "Sorry, I mean..."

Viola just laughed. "It's alright. When your a Gym Leader you have to learn how to lose. After all, the more people I battle, the better both me and my pokemon become." She looked at me. "Listen, if you hurry you should be able to catch up with them. It is better to travel in a group after all."

I stood there for a second then smiled. "Thanks, Sis."

She smiled again. "Have fun on your journey, K?"

I smiled back. Checking around to make sure no-one was there, I gave her a hug. "Bye Sis, I'll miss you."

She hugged me back. "I'll miss you too, have fun Elliot."

"I will, Viola." I said as we broke away and I started running off. "See you again soon!"

I managed to get to the route as the four were leaving.

"Guys! Wait! Hold up!" The four turned to me as I panted. "Huff...too...huff...much...huff...running"

"That's something we can agree on." Clemont sighed.

"Hey Elliot! I got my Gym Badge!" Ash said.

I straightened myself. "Yeah, I heard from Sis. Listen, I was wondering if I could travel with you guys. It's more fun in a group, right Froakie?"

"Froak! Froak!" Froakie agreed.

"Really? Elliot it would be great if you came with us!" Serena said as she clasped her hands together.

"And Chimchar too! Ash PLEASE can Elliot come with us?" Bonnie preached.

"Of course! Besides, we're gonna have a battle at some point. Right?" Ash smirked.

"Pikachu!" Said pokemon agreed.

"Yeah! Of course!" I said.

"Froakie!" Froakie fist pumped.

"Great! Let's go!" Ash said as he held out his hand.

"Yeah!" I said as I shook his hand.

Froakie and Pikachu shook hands as well with a knowing nod.

"Then let's go!" Ash said as we all started walking.

"Elliooooooot! Please send out Chimchar!" Bonnie begged.

"Bonnie, Chimchar is Elliot's pokemon, you can't just ask for him to bring him out." Clemont sighed.

"I'm sure Chimchar will be good!" Serena emphasised.

I just laughed. These were some pretty good friends to travel with. I'm truly lucky.

_OCXY_

_Viola helped me out of the forest as Santalune was in sight, the bandage Scatterbug had made was still holding tight._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get hurt." I mumbled._

_Viola smiled at me. "Don't worry about it. It was an accident, and if they ask, I'll take the heat."_

_I looked at her with wide eyes. "B-But then you'll-"_

_"Don't worry about me." She waved it off. "Your my little brother, I've gotta watch out for you."_

_I sniffed back more tears and hugged her. "Thanks Viola. Your the best sister ever."_

_She took my hand. "And your the best little brother ever."_

_We walked back into town, happily hand in hand._

Next Time: Our heroes learn about Rhyhorn racing and Ash wants to compete! With Serena's help Ash could just win! With a new friend being introduced and Team Rocket appearing, will Ash even get to the finish line?

**And so a MASSIVE chapter is done! Is that...9000+ words!?...Woah.**

**Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated but not needed! Say what you liked about this chapter and the fight scenes, and if I could improve anything!**

**Thank you to pokemon4ever and Moonblazer for your OC reviews! I'll try to introduce as many as possible as quickly as possible.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Keeping Pace with the Rhyhorn Race!

All five of us walked down the beaten path to Lumios City. We had been talking for awhile now and I'd learned a few things about my new companions.

Ash prefers his eggs sunny side up.

Pikachu loves ketchup.

Serena always combs the left side of her hair first, but I already knew that.

Clemont wears his glasses to bed.

Bonnie likes to talk about herself in third person.

And Dendenne sleeps a lot.

...What? I never said it was USEFUL information.

But Serena DID know Ash before she arrived in Santalune. Apparently she met him at Professor Oak's Summer Camp where he helped her after she got 'attacked' by a Poliwag. Apparently he doesn't remember her though, poor Serena.

Anyway, we were walking down the path. When Ash spoke up. "As long as we're going to Lumios City I'd like to take a shot at the Lumios Gym again."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

I frowned. "You tried to challenge the Lumios Gym?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah. When I went there the first time some voice said I needed to have four Gym Badges first. And then it electrocuted me!"

I winced. "Sounds rough. I heard that for the last few days the Lumios Gym Leader was a very tough customer who'd always harshly criticize losers. To be honest, I don't want to battle a Gym Leader like that."

"Frooooakie!" Froakie nodded from his place on my shoulder.

I could see Clemont was nervous about our current topic and spoke up. "Well, lets keep in mind that you haven't been in the Kalos Region long, Ash. And Elliot you're a bit...inexperienced as a trainer."

"I trained with Froakie for four years." Froakie raised his hand for recognition.

Clemont got flustered again. "Well, um, that is..."

I just shrugged. "Well, if you think it's best Clemont, I'll agree with you."

Clemont secretly (Well, not secretly to me at least.) gave a sigh of relief. "Why don't you two use this time to catch another Kalos region pokemon?"

"Yeah, that's a good point." Ash grinned.

"Another teammate could be pretty useful." I pondered.

Me and Ash began scouring the grass. "'Kay, so where's my next pokemon hanging out?" Ash wondered aloud as he scanned the area.

"Let's catch a really cool one Froakie, like a Dark type or something." Froakie croaked happily in agreement.

"Hey Ash, Elliot?" We both turned to Bonnie at her speaking up. "If either of you catch a really cute pokemon, will you let me take care of it?"

"Sure, of course." Ash said.

"I won't mind. And I bet whatever pokemon I'd catch would love to hang out with you, Bonnie." I agreed.

"Yippee!" Bonnie cheered. She then came up and tugged on my sleeve. "So can I take care of Chimchar?"

As I got out Chimchar's Poke-Ball Clemont turned to Serena. "So why did you decide to go on a journey, Serena?"

"Huh?" Serena said, she then just smiled and walked up to Ash, producing a blue and white Poke-Ball handkerchief from her skirt pocket. "I wanted to give this back to you. It's yours after all." She then held it out to Ash, who looked at it a bit plainly.

"Ash, remember how we talked about going to Professor Oak's Summer Camp back when we were younger?" Serena asked, trying to jog his memory.

"Yeah?" Ash stated.

"Well, you let me borrow this way back then." Ash's eyes seemed to widen a little at the sentence.

"That's Ash's handkerchief?" Bonnie asked.

"Nenne?" Dendenne copied her.

To be honest, Serena had often told me, Liz and Thomas about a boy who had helped her back when she lived in Kanto. But I never thought we would actually meet him, let alone travel together.

"Yep." Serena clarified. "I wanted to give it back to you for a long time now. But I never really had the chance to do it. Thank you."

"Uh, sure." Ash said with an awkward look as he accepted the handkerchief.

"But then, when I saw the Garchomp news story on TV and saw it was you, I knew it was time for me to track you down." She explained.

"Hold on! Now I remember!" Ash blurted out with a smile. "Your the girl with the straw hat! Wow, that WAS you! And you came all that way for this?"

"Pikachu." Said pokemon asked happily.

"Not just that." Serena began pacing back and forth. "I also really wanted to see you again. Buuut..." She turned to Ash with a frown. "I'd never have guessed you wouldn't remember me at all!" She puffed out he cheeks to emphasise her disappointment.

"Uhh...yeah, sorry." Ash said with a nervous smile.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu stared at his trainer with a 'seriously?' look.

We all just started laughing, it was great, remembering a friend from the past and setting off down a path with friends, what could be better?

Suddenly the ground started shaking.

"What's that noise?" Bonnie asked.

Realizing I still had Chimchar's Poke-Ball out, I quickly pocketed it and tried to peer down the path.

"That's-" Serena started.

Uh-oh. If Serena recognises that sound there's only one thing it could be.

As if on cue, three rocky beasts known as Rhyhorn were charging down the path, each had a saddle, reins, and a rider on top wearing a different coloured riding jumpsuit. We managed to run out of the way just in time.

"I think I jinxed us." I gasped.

"Froak..." Froakie sighed with relief now that they had passed...only for three more to approach. Me and Ash got out our blue and red respective Pokedexes and held them up towards the incoming Rhyhorn.

_'Rhyhorn, the Spikes pokemon. Rhyhorn recklessly charges straight ahead, trampling over anything that gets in its way.'_ Both Pokedexes stated.

We all regrouped as we looked where the Rhyhorn were running towards. "What was that all about?" Ash thought aloud.

"It's a Rhyhorn race." Serena said.

"Race?" Ash asked, obviously a bit confused.

We then heard another noise, only this time it was Officer Jenny approaching on a police motorbike with a passengers seat. "What do you all think your doing?" She questioned us. "Your not supposed to be here. Your standing right in the middle of the Rhyhorn racecourse!"

"The Rhyhorn racecourse?" Ash repeated, almost in shock.

_OCXY_

Soon we were overlooking a small village with a large circular Rhyhorn race track. "This is Odyssey Village. Where the Rhyhorn race begins." Officer Jenny explained. "The course starts here at the village square, goes through the forest and comes back."

We walked down to see a large screen depicting the racers and an announcer doing what his name implies.

"Wow, a Rhyhorn race! Never seen one before!" Ash marvelled.

I just stared. Whenever we went over Serena's house her mum would show old tapes of her when she was Rhyhorn racing. We all tried it a few times, and I think it's pretty cool. Only problem is Serena doesn't.

"Rhyhorn races are really popular in the Kalos region." Clemont said as we continued to watch the race unfold.

"This is so awesome to watch!" Ash said, totally glued to the screen.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Rhyhorn are so cute, too!" Bonnie cheered. I sweat-dropped. She thought Rhyhorn were cute?

"You know, they even have special Rhyhorn racetracks in bigger cities." Serena spoke up, being an expert on the subject as her mum had hammered it into her. "This course is actually pretty easy."

"Wow, you sure know a lot!" Ash pointed out the obvious.

"That's because Serena's mum used to be a top Rhyhorn racer." I said.

"Woah, really?" Ash breathed. "That's so cool! How do you know about that Elliot?"

I smiled. "Serena, me, Liz and Thomas have been best friends ever since she moved to Kalos."

Clemont adjusted his glasses. "Really? You never mentioned it before."

It took me a few seconds to comprehend that sentence. "AHHHH! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT!"

"FROOOOAKIIIIE!" Froakie copied me.

We both slumped over with depressed auras. "How could I forget to mention we're best friends? I'm a terrible person."

"Froakiiie..." Froakie sighed as he tried to comfort me.

Serena patted my back with a nervous smile. "Elliot is a bit...emotional at times."

I abruptly stood back up. "No worries! I'll remember next time!"

"Froak!" Froakie agreed.

"Well, at least he's quick to bounce back." Clemont said with an unsure laugh.

Serena turned to Ash. "Anyway, a total of six Rhyhorn compete in each race to decide a winner."

"Actually, there's a special race tomorrow that anyone can take part in." Officer Jenny mentioned. "If you want, you can enter it."

"You mean it? Great! I'm in!"

"Pika! Pika!"

_OCXY_

Soon we were hanging over a fence looking at a group of Rhyhorn, a woman wearing a white racing suit was the keeper of all of them. "Choose your Rhyhorn for the race from the ones here. Go ahead and pick any Rhyhorn that interests you." She said as she gestured to the group of Rock/Ground types.

Ash looked over the patch with eager eyes. "You mean I can really choose my own?"

"Sure." The woman agreed as Ash began a thorough look.

"Well, I need to get back to work." Officer Jenny said as she started walking away with a smile. "Have a great race, Ash. Bye."

"I will, thanks for everything, Officer Jenny." Ash agreed, immediantely going back to his search. "I wonder which one I should choose?"

"Each one of them is so cute!" Bonnie cooed.

Ash began walking over to one, when Serena shouted out:

"Ash! Don't do that!" He froze at Serena's call. "If you approach a Rhyhorn from behind, it might start to panic, and then run. Do this." She approached the Rhyhorn from the front. "Approach from the front, then move really slowly."

The Rhyhorn was instantly calmed and gladly accepted a rub to it's stony neck. "There, there, it's okay." Serena reassured it in a calming tone.

"Rhyhorn!" It roared happily.

"See?"

"Amazing..." Ash breathed.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed.

"Now this Rhyhorn seems to be gentle and really smart." Serena said.

"Rhy..." The Rhyhorn said.

"Sounds good." Ash said with a nod. "Then I choose you!" I knelt down beside it. "Hey there, nice to meetcha Rhyhorn."

"Wow! I'm impressed, Serena, your so good at handling Rhyhorn!" Clemont approved.

"Told ya. Serena's the best there is when it comes to Rhyhorn." I nodded.

"FroaKIE!" Froakie croaked in agreement.

Serena looked a bit taken aback by the compliments and blushed. "Thank you, but my mother's the one who taught me it all ever since I was a little girl."

"So Serena, do you want to be a Rhyhorn racer?" Ash brought up the major topic.

"Well...Rhyhorn racing is fine but..." She looked out towards the ever expanding forests. "...But I want to see if there is something even better out there for me! So I haven't made a decision just yet."

I smiled. I'm glad Serena's finally choosing to follow her dreams. And it's all thanks to Ash saving Garchomp and Pikachu. Even if he didn't know it, I owe him a lot for helping my friend.

Clemont raised a finger up in acknowledgement. "If you ask me, I'd say it sounds like you want to find your own path."

"Hm-hm." She nodded.

Ash stood up and grinned. "Hey Serena? Since you know so much about Rhyhorn racing, do you think you could teach me some of the basics like the rules and how to ride?"

"You mean, me?" She asked as if she'd just won the lottery.

"Yeah, please?"

"Umm..."

"You have so much experience, it would really be a big help. We don't know anything about Rhyhorn racing." Clemont interjected.

I nodded. "If anyone can do it, it's you Serena. Your the best."

"Please Serena? Your the expert!" Bonnie agreed.

"Well, I guess so." She still sounded a bit unsure.

"Alright!" Ash cheered.

_OCXY_

Ah, so sorry dear readers, but I must interject for a minute.

I believe you remember me from the Prologue? I am the omniscient narrator side of this story, just taking away our 'hero's' viewpoint for the moment so you can get the whole picture.

Who am I?

Secret.

Anyway, whilst this transpired, three individuals watched on through hi-tech binoculars.

Two wore white suits with a red 'R' on the front, one female with long pink/purple hair, the other male with average length blue/purple hair. Standing next to their feet was a cat-like pokemon with a golden coin on it's forehead, a Meowth.

"It's the twerp and Pikachu! We've been looking for those two!" The female, Jessie, said aloud.

"And they've got Rhyhorn racing on the brain, plus two extra twerps to boot!" The male, James, agreed.

"And when it's on da brain ya gotta get it!" The Meowth, Meowth, agreed.

"Wooooobuffet!" The very pokemon suddenly appeared with a cry of it's own name. The two instantly pulled it to the wall of the house they were hiding behind as they conversed.

"They've got power to spare, so bringing in a Rhyhorn AND Pikachu will get us the Boss' seal of approval for sure." Jessie sneered.

"With an added Froakie to seal the deal, this will be our day." James agreed.

"Yeah, so let's catch 'em, whaddya say?" Meowth added.

"Woooooobuffet!" Said pokemon finished.

Perhaps they should quite crime and go into poetry. But any way, I'll hand us back to our 'hero'.

_OCXY_

"Steady...Steady..."

I picked the fruit and felt myself fall. "Crud!" I yelled as I hit the ground.

"Froakie!?"

"Skrip!?"

My two pokemon rushed over to me to see if I was injured. "Don't worry, I'm fine." I reassured them as I stood up and brushed myself down.

Me, Froakie and Scatterbug were picking berries from a forest not too far away from the village. Serena had given me specific instructions on which berries Rhyhorn's liked the most, as a kinda reward scheme.

But then I had an epiphany. As long as I was out here, I'd collect berries for all the pokemon and save us tea (or dinner, whichever you prefer.). Chimchar was back at the village playing with Bonnie and Dendenne.

"Alright! Looks like we've got enough!" We all cheered at our basket full of berries. "I hope everyone will like these. Ash and Serena have been training all day! They deserve a little something."

It was just then that a Fletchling flew out of the bushes towards us, it looked injured as well. "A Fletchling?"| I said.

"Use Water Gun!"

Suddenly a jet of water shot out of a nearby bush and hit the Fletchling square in the back, knocking it to the ground.

"Okay! Poke-Ball, go!"

This time a Poke-Ball leapt out of the bush and bounced off of the Fletchling, sucking it in in a red light.

_Click!_

_Click!_

_Click!_

_Ding!_

"Yes! We did it!"

"Oshawott!"

Finally a girl and an Oshawott of all pokemon sprinted out of the bush. She looked about 16, with long dark brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes, although unlike my kind blue eyes, hers were slightly more grey. She was wearing a red hoodie that was zipped down a little, revealing a plain black T-shirt, she also had dark blue jeans, red fingerless gloves, and basic white trainers.

She ran over and picked the Poke-Ball up with a smile. "We did it, Joshua! We caught a Fletchling!"

"Osha! Oshawott!" The Oshawott cheered.

"Okay, let's go, Fletchling!" She tossed the Poke-Ball into the air to make Fletchling appear in a white light.

"Fletchling!" It cried.

The girl (I really shouldn't call her that, she's older then me!) Took out a light blue pokedex and scanned her new pokemon. "Male, huh? Okay then! I'll call you..." She pondered for a second before smiling. "Sonny!"

"Chling! Fletchling!" Sonny chirped at his new name.

"Umm...hello?" I asked hesitantly.

She noticed me instantly and gasped, returning Sonny to his Poke-Ball. "I'm sorry! I swear I didn't notice you there before!" She walked up to me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Elliot, and this is my partner, Froakie." Froakie leapt onto my arm and croaked it's hello.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Joanne." She then gestured to the Oshawott at her feet. "And this is my Oshawott, Joshua."

"Froakie!" Froakie said in gretting. But Joshua just crossed it's arms and held it's head up high.

"I'm sorry, he's not very friendly with other water types." She mumbled with a nervous smile.

"Oshawott, huh? Never seen a real one before." I said as I got out my Pokedex.

_'Oshawott, the Sea Otter pokemon. Oshawott uses the scalchop on it's stomach masterfully for combat, and keeps it clean and shined at all times.'_

"Skrip!" Scatterbug scuttled up to Joshua.

"Osha! Osha!" He instantly put on a happy face and started dancing with her.

"But he gets on well with other types." Joanne smiled. "So that's your Scatterbug?"

"Yep. Nice catch on Sonny by the way."

"Thank you! I'm glad someone noticed." She then glanced behind me. "Oh? Are those your berries?"

"Yep. They're for me and my friends. One of them's competing in the Rhyhorn race." I pointed to the town.

"Oh! Rhyhorn racing! I've watched a few myself." She looked at me. "Hey, do you need a help with those berries? We need to get down there anyway."

"Sure! That would be great!"

And so we distributed the berries between baskets and carried one each. Froakie felt Joshua's eyes bore into his back the whole way there.

When we finally got back it was pretty much dusk, and as we entered the cabin for racers Chimchar suddenly leapt out of the door.

"Chiiiimchaaaaar! Ch-hi-hi-hi-imchaaaaar!" He was crying a waterfall and hung onto my neck as if it was life itself.

"Hey Chimchar." I said, a bit startled. "Sorry I made you worry."

"Oh wow! Is this your Chimchar?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah, he's quite young." I confirmed as I tried to soothe the fire type.

Then everyone else came out. "Elliot! Are you alright?" Serena asked.

"Chimchar was getting worried, and then he started crying and wouldn't stop!" Bonnie panicked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm-I'm sorry." I said, feeling really guilty. "I just wanted to get some berries for everyone." I gestured to the basket.

"Chimchar!" He instantly stopped crying and leaped over to Froakie's basket, happily tucking in.

"Wow! We can make something really great with these!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Oh. Who are you?" Clemont asked.

"I'm Joanne, it's very nice to meet you." She waved with one free hand. "And this is Joshua, my Oshawott."

"Oshaaaa!" Joshua cheered with a wave as he and Chimchar started playing tag.

"Well, I suppose you were out for a good cause." Serena pondered. "Hey Joanne, why don't you stay with us? You helped Elliot after all."

She smiled. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

_OCXY_

Soon we were all having tea (Dinner, whatever) together, whilst the pokemon and Rhyhorn all snacked on a healthy heaping of berries.

"So these are your other pokemon, huh?" I asked as I took out my Pokedex.

"Yep, you already know Sonny though." Joanne confirmed as Ash also held out his Pokedex.

_'Treecko, the Wood Gecko pokemon. It's small hooks on its feet allow it to scale cliffs quickly. It's tail allows it to sense the wind levels and predict the weather.'_ Ash's Pokedex said.

"That's Daxter, my Treecko. He's quite laid back, but is very nice." Joanne said.

_'Torchic, the Chick pokemon. It's flame sac allows it to shoot flames of over 1,800 degrees F, making it very warm to hug.'_ My Pokedex confirmed.

"And this is Shane. He can be a bit hyper, but he loves to play with others." The trainer told us.

"So Joanne. What are you doing in Kalos?" Ash asked.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Badge Case. Inside was the Bug Badge. "Competing in the Kalos League."

"So you beat Sis?" I asked.

Joanne raised an eyebrow. "She's your sister? I didn't know. What's it like being the little brother of a Gym Leader?"

I huffed. "Pretty cool. But it's kinda hard being the only boy in a girl family."

We all just laughed. "Well, we should be settling down now." Serena said. "It's Ash's big race tomorrow."

"Yeah! And I'm gonna win!" Ash fist pumped.

"Pika!" Pikachu copied him.

"Want to stay with us for tonight, Joanne?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd like to see Ash race as well!" She agreed.

_OCXY_

My eyes slowly fluttered open to be met with darkness. Damn, I woke up too early. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked around. Everyone else was still asleep...except for...

Serena was gone.

I silently panicked and shook Froakie. "Froakie. Froakie! Wake up!"

Froakie groggily opened his eyes. "Froak..." He complained.

"Froakie! Serena's gone!"

Froakie instantly sat up. "Froakie!?"

I covered his mouth. "Shhh! Come on! We don't want to wake the others!" And so we both tiptoed around, when we saw a light on in the kitchen.

The two of us peered in to see Serena wearing a pink apron placing a tray in the oven with Fennekin sitting on the counter.

"Fenn? Fennekin?" The pokemon asked.

Serena placed a finger to her lips. "Shh, we have to be quiet."

"Fenn." Fennekin placed a paw to her own lips.

"I hope these turn out okay." Serena said as she closed the oven.

We both stared in. "Oh man. Serena's cookies are the best. Is she baking them for Ash?"

"Froakie?" Froakie asked.

I slumped down. "Serena's always so nice. But she doesn't get anything in return."

"Froak..." Froakie said sadly.

I suddenly thought of something. "Hey Froakie! I've got an idea!"

_OCXY_

"Folks, welcome to the final day of the Rhyhorn race!" The announcer commentated as all of us sat in the audience. "Where anyone can enter!"

Fennekin was out of it's Poke-Ball as all four of us watched the Rhyhorn's line up.

"Yay Ash! Bonnie wishes you luck!" Told you she likes to talk in third person.

"Thanks! I'll do my best!" Ash cheered.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu was still on his shoulder, as Froakie was on mine.

"Good luck! We know you can win!" Joanne called.

"Oshaaaa!" Joshua called.

"Froak? Froakie?" Froakie whispered into my ear.

"Not yet Froakie." I said.

"Get set...GO!" On the signal the Rhyhorn's all charged forward...apart from Ash's which bucked around and ran off madly.

"I don't think that's how you start." Bonnie said.

"I sure hope he'll be okay." Serena whispered.

"I wonder..." Clemont said.

"He can do it! I know he can!" I cheered.

"We'll give him all the luck he needs." Joanne nodded.

As we watched via the monitors, one of them suddenly went black.

"Huh? What happened?" Serena asked.

"Must be a technical glitch." Clemont murmured.

That appeared to be less likely as all of them started going black. "Uh oh. Looks like we've lost our live feed." The announcer said.

"Poor Ash." Serena whispered.

"We should go investigate." Clemont said as we all stood up and ran down the path.

We first came across this really weird looking train filled with Rhyhorn in cages! Piloting it was two weird people in jumpsuits and a Meowth.

"What's that thing?" Bonnie asked.

"Whatver it is, it's got all the Rhyhorn!" I said in anger.

"What!? How could they just sabotage this race!?" Joanne shouted angrily.

"Bunnelby! Come on out!" Clemont threw a Poke-Ball and a Bunnelby appeared.

"Bunnelby! Use Mud Bomb!"

I nodded. "We'll help too! Froakie! Throw your Frubbles!"

"Take those guys out with Water Gun, Oshawott!"

The three pokemon launched their attacks, knocking the three off.

"Now stop the train with Dig, Bunnelby!" Clemont called.

"Buuuuuunnelby!" The rabbit pokemon dug underground, weakening the earth and halting the train. Bunnelby popped out of the ground with a puffed out chest of pride.

"Way to go, Bunnelby!" Clemont said as we arrived at the train. "Looks like we made it in time!"

"Yeah, but we DID have to wait for you to catch your breath the first time." I pointed out.

"Clemont! Elliot!" Ash called. He was tied up on the path.

"Ash!" Serena similarly called as she, Fennekin, Bonni, Joanne and Joshua ran up from behind.

"Are you okay!?" Bonnie shouted.

"Serena! Bonnie! Joanne! Wow, am I glad to see you!" Ash cheered as we all ran up to him.

"I thought something was up, but I never thought it would be THIS bad!" Clemont gasped.

"Yeah! It's Team Rocket!" Bonnie yelled accusingly.

"Little brat! What a loud mouth!" The pink head yelled.

"Team Rocket?" I asked.

"They're a group of thugs who steal peoples pokemon!" Ash told us.

"What!? Stealing other pokemon and just stopping this race to take those Rhyhorn!? How heartless are you!?" Joanne yelled. "Joshua! Let's teach them a lesson!"

"Oshawott!" The little pokemon tapped its scalchop and ran forward.

"Fenn! Fennekin!" Serena's pokemon tapped her leg.

"Huh?" Serena asked, only to break out in a small grin. "Oh right! Pikachu and the others are in trouble and you want to help them! Right?"

"Kin!" Fennekin agreed, leaping into battle.

"Froakie!" Froakie cried when I held him to my shoulder.

"Don't worry Froakie. This is Serena's battle." I said. I turned to Joanne. "Joanne, can you help me get those Rhyhorn out?"

Joanne looked a bit hesitant, but finally nodded. "Okay then, but only if I get to hit those guys hard afterwards!"

We ran over to the cages. "Froakie! Use Water Pulse!"

"Joshua! Use Razor Shell!"

"FrooooakIE!"

"OshaaaaWOTT!"

Two cages were instantly destroyed, allowing the Rhyhorn to walk free.

"Hey! Whaddya twerps think ya doin'?" We both looked up and saw a Meowth. "Stop poachin' from the poachers!"

My jaw dropped. "I'm sorry...but DID THAT MEOWTH JUST TALK!?"

Joanne got out a Poke-Ball. "We might have gone crazy. But that's not gonna stop me! Shane! Let's go!"

In a flash of blue light Shane was with us. "Torchic! Tor!"

"Have a taste of my Fury Swipes!" The Meowth said as he leaped at us with glowing claws.

"Shane! Use Ember!"

"Torchiiic!" The little chick exhaled a load of small flames at the Meowth.

"YOW! THAT'S TOO HOT!" The Meowth yelled.

"Now, Joshua! Use Aqua Jet!"

"Oshaaaaawott!" The little pokemon became enveloped in water and rammed into the Meowth.

"That's cheatin'!" He yelled as he was thrown away.

"That coming from you." I sweat-dropped.

We quickly freed the rest of the Rhyhorn and rejoined the others. And for the record, the Rhyhorn were NOT happy. The six charged at the trio, sending them flying away.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" The three yelled as they disappeared.

"Are they gonna be okay?" I asked.

"They always are." Ash sighed.

"Are YOU okay, Ash?" Clemont asked.

"Yep, thanks everyone." Ash nodded.

"Fennekin! You were great out there!" Serena cooed.

"Fenn! Fenn!" Fennekin cheered.

"I'm just glad we got to hit those guys." Joanne nodded.

"Osha." Joshua copied her.

Suddenly we heard a familiar motorbike as Officer Jenny arrived on the scene. "Is everyone here all right?" Jenny asked.

"Officer Jenny!" Ash said.

"Clear the area! We're going to conduct and investigation and return all the Rhyhorn." Officer Jenny explained.

"Fenne!" Fennekin cried as Serena smiled proudly at her pokemon.

_OCXY_

"Nice to meet you! My name's Ash! And this is my buddy Pikachu!"

"Pika! Pika!"

"I'm Clemont! Hello there!" Clemont ried to push his way into vision.

"And I'm Bonnie! And this is Dendenne!"

"Denneeee!" Both of them appeared at the front.

We were all on the video phone to Serena's mum, so that Ash, Clemont and Bonnie could introduce themselves.

"And take a look! Fennekin!" Serena held her pokemon up to the video phone. "Fennekin's my new partner!"

"Fenne!" Said pokemon cried.

"It's very nice to see you again!" I cried, trying to be seen from the back.

"Froakiiiie!" Froakie cheered.

"Hey Joanne! You introduce yourself as well!" I suggested.

"Well..." I pushed her to the front. "Okay! Hello there! I'm Joanne and this is Joshua!"

"Oshawo!" The sea otter pokemon exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you! I hope you'll take good care of my daughter!" Serena's mum replied.

"Hey, you know what? Serena taught me how to ride a Rhyhorn today!" Ash cheered.

"Ash! You didn't have to tell her that!" Serena pouted.

"What? It's the truth." Ash countered. "And you know what else? She told me to be at one with Rhyhorn and that helped the most!"

Serena pushed her way to the front. "Mum, you see, I've decided to travel with Ash, Elliot, and all their friends! Isn't that the best!?"

"That's great! Have a good time!" Serena's mum said with a smile.

Serena got a confused look on her face. "Really?"

Serena's mum nodded. "I mean it. It will be a wonderful experience for you to enjoy."

Serena just stared for a minute. Then broke out into a huge smile even I very rarely see.

_OCXY_

"So Joanne, what are you doing next?" I asked.

"Well, we were planning to head to Lumios City to catch some more pokemon." Joanne said.

"Well then why don't you come with us?" Ash said.

"Yes, we're on our way there anyway. Let's go together!" Clemont said.

"Really? Thanks so much!" Joanne cheered.

"Oshawott! Oshaoshaosha!" Joshua sang.

Serena then came out as well. "Sorry I took so long! I decided I'm coming with you!"

"Great!" Ash said.

"We're going to have so many adventures!" Clemont said, adjusting his backpack.

"And we'll be the best of friends!" Bonnie laughed.

"We sure will!" Serena said as she clasped her hands together. "Oh yeah! Ash!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pouch. "This is for you!"

"What's this?" Ash asked as he opened the pouch and took out a small plain biscuit. "Wow! Cookies! They look awesome!" He opened his mouth and took a big bite out of the cookie.

"They're a gift for all your hard work." She said with a blush. "And also a thank you for when we were little."

Meanwhile, Ash was shovelling down cookies like there was no tomorrow. "Ash! Slow down!" Bonnie tried to slow him down, but to no avail as he started coughing from stuck cookies.

"You're eating way too fast." Clemont said.

Serena then held out another pouch. "Here I made some for everyone!"

"Yippee!" Bonnie cheered as she accepted her pouch.

"Wow! Thank you very much!" Clemont gasped as he got a pouch.

"Alright! Thanks so much, Serena!" I instantly gave one of mine to Froakie, who smiled whilst munching away.

She even had one for Joanne. "You made one for me? Thank you!"

"Oshaaa..." Joshua turned on the puppy dog eyes to earn himself a cookie.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he got a cookie himself.

As everyone was tucking into the cookies Froakie poked me in the cheeck. "Froakie." He said, holding out a small box.

"Oh! Right!" I took the box and walked over to Serena whilst everyone else was distracted. "Serena! We have something for you!"

"Really?" She asked as she took the box. "What is it?"

"Open it up." I replied.

She opened it to reveal a small cupcake with a simple vanilla icing. The words 'Thank you Serena' Were written in blue icing on it.

"Wow! This is great!" She smiled. "Elliot, did you make this?"

"Well-" I stopped. Looking at Serena I huffed. "No, Ash made it."

She frowned at me. "Ash?"

"FROAKIE!?" Froakie said in shock.

"Yeah. He made it. He wanted to thank you for baking the cookies...'cause he spied on you in the middle of the night." I said.

"Then why didn't he give it to me himself?" Serena asked.

"He was too nervous." I said plainly.

She seemed to accept it, as she smiled. "Well, thanks for giving it to me at least." She then walked back to the rest of the group.

"Froakie...?" Froakie said with a sad look.

I just smiled. "No worries Froakie. I'm just sad you didn't get any recognition."

"...Froakie Froak." He waved it off.

"Let's join the others, and go together."

"Froakie!"

We walked back to the group, eating cookies on the way.

Next Time: Our heroes make it back to Lumios City to find the Lumios Gym in turmoil due to Clembot, Clemont's own creation! Our heroes must take back the Lumios Gym! But who is this loud outgoing guy who's following them?

**And here is another chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. What did you think of this chapter?**

**And now about OC's. I'm so glad I got so many and I'll be happy to use all of them, thank you so much! Joanne is JJWalker12's OC, thank you! Anyway, I have to say that I'm almost full of OC's, so now I'll have to ask for specific ones.  
**

**I need a rival for both Elliot and Thomas, as I have accepted two for Liz.**

**For Elliot I need a Dark Rival. He/She can either be stubborn like Trip (Meaning that they look down on weak trainers and are overconfident in their own abilities) or cold like Paul (Meaning they believe strong pokemon survive and that they only train strong pokemon through harsh training methods.).**

**And for Thomas I need a Comical Rival similar to Burgundy or Georgia. Meaning that he/she has a misplaced grudge on him and often tries to outdo him, being quircky and unpredictable.**

**Just use the same form in the Prologue, but don't worry, I can still use my own OC's if none are submitted. And if I get any excess I shall use them as fighting characters later on.**

**Now then, time to sign off. Bonnie?**

**Bonnie: Everyone, get pokemon! And keep them too!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Rowdy Rival Robot Rough Up!

After having to help with a girl and her Furfrou and deal with Team Rocket again, we finally arrived in Lumios City. Serena was admiring the fashion whilst Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Joanne were walking around.

"Hey guys, I was planning to see Professor Sycamore and show him my Pokedex so far. Do you mind waiting for me?" I asked.

"Sure! Let's meet by the fountain!" Clemont suggested.

"Great, see you in a minute." I said as I walked off down the path.

"Froakie Froak." Froakie suggested.

"Yes, yes, I'll see if I can pick up some chocolate Poke-Puffs on the way." I chuckled, which Froakie smiled at.

We were passing a small electronics shop that I would walk pass every now and then when the owner came out of the garage with an Ampharos, both on the back of a motorbike.

"Oh, hey." I said, trying to be friendly.

He looked at me and smiled. "Oh, hey there. I think I've seen you pass my shop on the way to Vaniville Town a lot. You're...uhh...Ellie?"

I sweat-dropped. "Noooo...that's a girls name. I'm Elliot, and this is Froakie, my partner."

"Froak!" Froakie croaked in greeting.

He laughed. "That was it! Well I'm Meyer, and this is Ampharos."

"Amph! Amph!" Ampharos cheered.

"You know, you remind me of my son, Clemont." Meyer said thoughtfully.

My eyes widened. "Your Clemont and Bonnie's dad!? I'm a friend of theirs!"

His eyes widened. "You're their...friend?" He suddenly started shuddering. "Clemont and Bonnie...made a friend...?"

I backed away a bit. "Um...do you not approve? But Clemont and Bonnie are really good-"

"I'M SO HAPPY!" He shouted suddenly, making both me and Froakie jump. He then began shaking my hand so much I thought it would fall off. "Thank you so much for being a friend for my children!"

"S-Sure." I said, still a bit bewildered. "If you're looking for Clemont and Bonnie, they're down that path." I pointed down the path I'd just walked along.

"I will! Thank you!" He then hopped on his scooter with Ampharos and drove down the path, cheering along the way.

"Well...now we know where Clemont and Bonnie get their enthusiasm from." I said.

"Froak...Froakie Froak." Froakie sighed.

"You said it."

_OCXY_

We finally arrived at the lab where we looked in. "Hello? Professor Sycamore?"

Suddenly Garchomp charged in with a roar. Me and Froakie just smiled. "Hey Garchomp. How are you doing? I heard what happened to you from Big Sis."

Garchomp nuzzled in more with a friendly growl as Froakie talked with her. She wouldn't hurt a Caterpie.

"Ah, hello Elliot." I heard a voice say as the Professor entered the room.

"Hey Professor." I smiled, getting out my Badge Case and showing it to him. "Look! I beat Sis and got my first Badge!"

He smiled. "That's great! Your training finally paid off!"

I got out my Pokedex. "Hey Professor. Can you check my Pokedex?"

"Of course!" He took my Pokedex and scrolled through it's new contents. "Well, you've seen a good few, but you've still got a long way to go."

"I was hoping you'd say that." I said as he handed my Pokedex back. "And how's your Mega Evolution research going?

He chuckled. "Same as you. I'm still debating which pokemon are possible for Mega Evolution. But I'm getting closer each day."

I smiled. Professor Sycamore had always told me about Mega Evolution, and how only a strong bond and a 'special item' could trigger it, giving a pokemon huge power.

"Professor, I want to harness the power of Mega Evolution someday!"

"FroaKIE!"

The Professor laughed. "I couldn't think of a more capable trainer to utilize Mega Evolution, I'd like to see that.

"Thanks Professor." I said. "I'd better get going, my friends are waiting for me at the fountain."

As I walked to the door Professor Sycamore raised an eyebrow. "Serena?"

I smiled. "Yep. But also Ash, Clemont and Bonnie!" I waved to Garchomp. "Bye Garchomp!"

"Froakiiiie!" Froakie waved to Garchomp, who waved back with a happy roar.

For some reason, I thought I saw Professor Sycamore smile as I left.

When I arrived back at the fountain, Clemont and Bonnie were looking pretty guilty.

"What's up?" I said as we entered.

Clemont shuffled around nervously.

"Come on Clemont, you should tell him." Joanne said.

"Osha, osha." Joshua said.

Clemont sighed. "Elliot...the thing is...I'm the Lumios City Gym Leader."

"...I'm sorry...WHAAAAAAAT!?" I screamed.

"FROOOOOOOOOOAK!?" Froakie copied me.

"We didn't tell you because we wanted to go on a journey!" Bonnie added hastily.

"Denne! Denne!" Dendenne elaborated.

Serena stepped forward. "It seems that Clemont was so busy being a Gym Leader he couldn't make any more inventions. So he built a Clembot to take over for him."

"Clembot?" I raised an eyebrow.

"A robot that took over the Gym." Ash went on. "it wouldn't listen to Clemont even with his master code, so it kicked him and Bonnie out of the Gym." He turned to Clemont. "But don't you worry Clemont! We'll get your Gym back!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu added.

"Yeah! After all, we're friends." Joanne said.

Clemont smiled. "Everyone...thank you."

I nodded. "Okay then. We're heading to the Gym?"

"Yeah!" Ash fist-pumped.

_OCXY_

We all walked to the Gym where we saw a group of trainers outside it. "Hey, what's going on?" Clemont asked.

One trainer walked up to us. "Well, I got to challenge the Gym since I had four badges, but the Gym Leader was this crazy tough robot! When we lost it said how bad we were, then shocked us and kicked us out!" He angrily turned to the rest of the trainers. "I'm never challenging this Gym again!" The other trainers angrily agreed as they stormed off.

Clemont sighed in disappointment as Ash rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry Clemont, we'll get your Gym back." He assured him.

Before we could continue though, a trapdoor opened and three figures came flying straight out of the side of the Gym!"

"Oh no!" Serena gasped.

"He's going to hit the ground!" Bonnie yelled.

Quickly Clemont pulled off his backpack and threw it to where the figures would land. A giant parachute appeared which softened the trios impact.

On closer inspection it turned out that one figure was a guy. He looked about 16, like Joanne, and (oddly) blue eyes as well, except his were more steel blue. He had very spikey black hair sticking out from a backwards gold baseball cap, a pale complexion and a red T-shirt with black and purple stripes running down it. He had black running shorts with matching sneakers on, a blue and white unzipped hoodie and goggles just below his baseball cap. I realized the other figures were a Treecko and a Totodile as i got out my Pokedex for the latter.

_'Totodile, the Big Jaw pokemon. It is very tough and can crush anything with its jaw, even its trainer must be careful.'_

The totodile was the one who stood up first. "To! Totodile!" The water type yelled, pointing at the Treecko.

The grass type snorted. "Treecko Treeck." It said, giving the Totodile a half-lidded look.

The Totodile grew VERY red with rage. "DIIIIIILE!" It attempted to leap forward and bite the Treecko, but the wood gecko just side-stepped as the big jaw pokemon fell in the dirt.

"Treecko." It said, offering the other starter a hand/paw/something.

The pokemon just glared at the other creature.

The trainer finally stood up. "Aw man, not again. Alright, return for now, Miren." He got out a Poke-Ball and returned the Totodile, who I presumed was Miren. He then looked at the Treecko. "Do ya think you can be a bit nicer to Miren, Rory?"

The Treecko rolled its eyes. "Treecko. Tree, Treeck, Treecko."

It was its trainers turn to roll its eyes. "Okay, okay, ya make your point. Return for now." Rory the Treecko was also returned, then the trainer looked at the gym. "Alright then! Eleventh times the try!"

"Excuse me? Eleventh?" Clemont asked.

It was only then that he noticed us. "Woah! Hey there! Did you guys save me? Thanks a bunch." He held out his hand. "I'm Leon. Leon Quinn. Nice to meet ya!"

Ash shook his hand as we all made introductions. "So you've just been challenging this Gym over and over again?"

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yep, but I only have one badge, so it just kept shocking me and throwing me back out!" He clutched his back. "It really hurts from all those falls..."

'At least he's determined...' I thought.

"I still can't believe that a robot runs this Gym though." Leon sighed.

We all coughed nervously as we explained the situation to him.

"NO WAY! THAT'S AWFUL!" Leon yelled. "No way is that thing gonna get away with this! I'll help too!"

"This could actually help." Clemont mused.

"Thank you so much Leon!" Bonnie cheered.

"It would really help us!" Serena nodded.

"Alright then! Let's do this!" He shouted as he strode towards the Gym.

"Um, Leon. We're not going in the front way." Clemont called after him.

We all turned to the blonde genius. "We're not?" All of us asked.

_OCXY_

Clemont helped Bonnie out of the air duct after we had all crawled in. We were now all in a metallic corridor that was the Lumios City Gym.

"So, now we find Clembot, right?" Ash asked.

Clemont grew nervous again. "Well..."

We all stared at him.

"...we need to deal with my security system, it could try and stop us." He explained. "But it could take too long to do both."

"Well then let's split into groups!" Ash suggested. "Half of us will go after Clembot, whilst the other half shuts down the security system!"

"Clemont! I'll shut down the security system!" I said.

"Froakie!" Froakie agreed.

"We'll go with Elliot then!" Joanne stepped forward.

"Osha..." Joshua complained, glancing at Froakie.

"Why the heck not? I'll go as well." Leon finished.

"Then it's settled. You three will shut down the Gym's security system, and we'll take care of Clembot!" Clemont nodded. He then pointed down a hallway. "Follow this path and it should be a relatively straight walk to the core of the system."

"How will we know what it looks like?" Joanne questioned the Gym Leader.

Clemont pushed his glasses up. "Trust me, you'll know it when you see it."

_OCXY_

The three of us (Plus Joshua glaring at Froakie) walked down the dimly lit metal corridor, turning every now and then.

"Hey Elliot." Leon spoke up. "You seem like a pretty cool guy. Once this is over let's have a battle!"

I nodded at him. "Sure! That would be great."

"And then Ash! And Clemont! And maybe even Serena as well!" He shouted with a fire in his eyes.

"You sure love to battle, don't you Leon?" Joanne asked.

He nodded. "Of course! It helps both me and my pokemon become stronger and improve our bond together! We can learn new combos and strategies from battling others, and we grow closer together as friends!"

"That's exactly how I feel!" I confirmed. "So how many pokemon have you got so far?"

"Three for the moment." He said. "But I plan to have an awesome team! Rory, Miren and Cian are always there beside me, so they deserve a few new comrades as well!"

I thought to myself. I'd seen Rory and Miren, I wonder what Cain is?

"Hey Elliot?" Joanne spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"How did you end up travelling with Ash and Serena and Clemont and Bonnie?"

I thought for a second before answering. "Well, I met Ash, Clemont and Bonnie at Santalune City. But Serena and I have been friends for a long time now, along with Liz and Thomas of course!"

I thought I heard the footsteps stop, so I turned around to see them all giving me weird looks. "...What?"

"You've really had those friends for such a long time?" Joanne asked.

I nodded. "Yep, childhood friends."

Leon nodded. "Okay, so where are your other friends? Liz and Thomas?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Journeying separately."

"So why did you travel with Ash and Serena instead off Liz and Thomas?" Joanne asked.

"Well-"

"I know what it is!" Leon stated loudly, nodding for some reason. "It's kinda obvious when you think about it."

I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

He pointed at me. "You like Serena don't you?"

Me and Froakie looked at each other. "No. We're just friends."

"Then why did you give Serena that cake?" Joanne asked.

'Damn, she saw that?' I thought to myself. "It was just a thank you for the cookies."

"Why did you say it was from Ash then?" She continued.

I got behind them and pushed them forward. "Come on! We've wasted enough time!" Froakie croaked his agreement.

The two seemed to shrug as we walked on. We finally came to a room with four security cameras in it.

"We've gotta take care of those cameras." I whispered.

Joanne got out two Poke-Balls. "We can help with that! Daxter! Sonny! Let's go!"

In two flashes of bright blue light the Treecko and Fletchling were next to us.

"Woah! You have a Treecko too!" Leon marvelled.

Joanne knelt down to her pokemon. "Okay guys, we need to take out those cameras, so Daxter, you use Bullet Seed, and Sonny, you use Peck, okay?"

I got out a Poke-Ball. "We'll help as well! Scatterbug, come on out!"

Scxatterbug was also with us as Froakie leapt off of my shoulder in front of me. n"Okay, we'll block those cameras! Scatterbug, use String Shot, and Froakie, you use your Frubbles. Think you can do it?"

The four pokemon stood to attention and nodded, cautiosly entering the room. Daxter spat loads of seeds, destroying one camera, Sonny dive bombed another with a glowing beak which blew that one up as well. Scatterbug and Froakie meanwhile smeared the cameras with silk and bubbles respectively. Then all four returned to us.

"Thanks so much, guys!" Both of us thanked them as we returned them to their Poke-Balls and Froakie returned to my shoulder. We then all walked up to the final door.

"What do we do?" Leon asked.

I shrugged. "Go in and shut it down I guess."

We all walked in. It was lit by magnetic blue lights, and the ground was kinda...sandy...with white lines...

"This room looks like a battlefield." Joanne mused.

_"Greetings intruders."_

We all turned to the new voice. It belonged to a robot with short legs and metal arms that got thicker as they went down to its hands. A blue circle was in it's 'chest' with black pipes glowing the same blue travelled from it's shoulders to its back. It's head was circular and had the same blue eyes.

"Froakie!" Froakie leapt off of my shoulder and got in a defensive position.

"Who are you!?" I shouted.

_"Unit Name: G.E.P.S"_ It said in its robotic voice.

"G.E.P.S?" Joanne asked.

_"Gym Electrician and Protection System."_ It replied. _"Unit in charge of: a.) Conducting constant electricity flow to the Gym. b.) Protecting Gym from intruders. Three intruders detected. Intruder status confirmed, Master Clemont/Mistress Bonnie/Master Meyer not present. Entering battle codes..."_

"Battle codes?" I thought aloud. "You want to fight us?"

_"Correct."_ It replied. _"Pokemon battle codes being accessed. Information code no. 17 being relayed. Intruders may use resistant via the following form: [Pokemon]."_

"Froakie!" Said pokemon nodded to me.

"Alright then! You want a pokemon battle? bring it on!" I said.

"We'll help too!" Joanne said.

"Osha!" Joshua ran up alongside Froakie...and consequently glared at him.

Leon held out a Poke-Ball. "Now battlings something I can agree on! Cian! Time to shine!"

In a bright light a Riolu appeared next to Froakie and Joshua. "Ri! Riolu! Ri!"

"Wow! A Riolu!" I gasped as I got out my Pokedex.

_'Riolu, the Emanation pokemon. It uses the aura that emanates from its body to communicate with others.'_

Cian the Riolu took one look at its opponent and started rolling on the floor laughing. "Riolulululu! Ri, Riolu? Riolulululu!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What's he doing?" I asked as the pokemon started pulling funny faces at G.E.P.S.

"He just likes to mess with opponents he doesn't think are worth his time." Leon shrugged, as if it was a normal thing.

Froakie hopped over and slapped the Riolu round the head. "Froak! Froakie Froak Froak!"

"Rioluuuu!?" The aura pokemon complained. As soon as Froakie turned back to the battle Cian stuck his tongue out at him.

SPLAT!

That was the sound of Frubbles landing in the Riolu's face.

"Come on Cian! We gotta FOCUS!" Leon coaxed him as his pokemon rubbed the bubbles off of his face, muttering at Froakie.

_"Battle preparations complete."_ G.E.P.S spoke up. _"Chance of G.E.P.S unit victory: [100] percent."_

"We'll see about that!" I yelled.

_"Initiating battle."_

**(A/N: Technically, this doesn't count as a POKEMON battle, so no flashy sequence...aww...)**

"We'll start! Froakie! Use Bubble!"

"Froooooa...KIIIIE!" He leaped into the air and blew loads of energy bubbles at the robot.

_"Power level: [40]. Verdict: [Useless]."_ With one swing of its right arm it swatted the attack away easily.

"What!?" I yelled.

"FROAK!?" Froakie copied me.

_"Initiating Thunderbolt."_ Raising its left arm a yellow bolt shot out of its hand, Froakie had to drag Cian away so that all the pokemon could dodge it.

"THAT THING CAN USE THUNDERBOLT!?" Leon yelled, instantly losing his cool demeanor.

"This could be tough." Joanne murmured. "But this is for Clemont and Bonnie! Joshua! Use Water Gun!"

"OooooshAAAAAAAA!" Oshawott fired a steady stream of water at our opponent.

_"Identical Power Level. Identical Verdict."_ It swatted the attack away once again. _"Initiating Thunderbolt."_ It fired again, and our three pokemon managed to dodge again.

"Okay! Froakie! Use Quick Attack!"

"Frooooooakie!"

"Cian! You use Quick Attack as well!"

"Riiiiiiolu!"

The two pokemon charged around the electricity and rammed into the robot at the same time, pushing it back a bit.

_"Utilizing Strategy Code: [8]. Initiating Thunderbolt."_ This time, it shot the attack upwards and made lightning bolts begin to fall down. Due to Froakie battling Surskit so many times it could easily dodge, but Cian and Joshua were quickly tiring.

"Ungh, Joshua! Use Aqua Jet!"

"Oshaaaaa!" The sea otter coated itself with water and charged, narrowly avoiding the lightning bolts as it rammed into the security robot and knocked it off its feet, stopping the attack.

"Way to go, Joshua!" Joanne cheered.

"Osha!" Joshua tapped its scalchop with a smile.

As G.E.P.S stood up all the blue in its core, pipes and eyes weirdly changed green. _"Utilizing new tactic. Initiating Flamethrower."_ It raised its right hand this time and blasted all our partners back with a thick stream of fire.

"It can use Flamethrower as well?" Leon said with gritted teeth.

Froakie and Joshua got up straightaway, Cian stayed down a bit before easily standing up.

"Okay, Cian! Use Copycat!"

"Ri." Cian said with a nod as he suddenly started glowing red. He then opened his mouth and fired a Flamethrower right back at the robot. Who stood frozen afterwards with its robotic arms hanging limply.

"Did we beat it?" Joanne asked.

However G.E.P.S' core, pipes and eyes just turned yellow as it recovered. _"Initiating Ice Beam."_ It raised its left hand but this time fired a blue lightning bolt which made giant icicles rise from the ground, blocking off our pokemons access.

"Ice Beam as well? And it can use it defensively?" I wondered.

_"Initiating Flamethrower."_

Suddenly a sea of flames broke through the ice and over our pokemon, throwing them all back again. Then recovered just the same as last time.

_"Initiating Thunderbolt."_ It raised its left hand again, firing the yellow bolt straight at Froakie!

"Joshua! Protect Froakie with your scalchop!" Joanne yelled.

"...Osha?" He gave her a half lidded look.

"JOSHUA!"

"Osha, osha." He sighed as he ran in front of Froakie and held it's scalchop out, reflecting the attack to the ceiling.

"...Froak...Froakie Froakie!" Froakie thanked him.

"Osha..." Joshua huffed as it looked away with a high head.

"Okay Joshua! Use Razor Shell!"

Joshua's scalchop glowed blue as a blade formed itself, the sea otter then charged the robot.

_"Initiating Ice Beam!"_ Once again icicles rose from the ground to cut Joshua off.

"Froakie! Give Joshua a leg up!"

"Froak!" Froakie nodded as he ran to Joshua and pushed him up from a jump over the deadly icicles.

"Osha! Oshawott!" Joshua complained as he flew over the ice and slashed G.E.P.S with it's blade.

"Now take down that ice with Water Pulse, Froakie!"

"You help too with Force Palm, Cian!"

The two pokemon easily broke the blocking ice and joined Joshua. "Cian! Force Palm again!"

"RIOLU!" He yelled as he planted a palm on the metal opponent and released a shockwave, knocking it off its feet.

Orange was the next colour as it stood up. _"Initiating Hyper Beam."_ It fired a powerful red beam from its right hand that made all the pokemon leap away.

"So now we know its whole moveset." Joanne whispered.

"Pretty O.P if ya ask me." Leon said.

_"Initiating Ice Beam."_ It fired a blue lightning bolt that froze Cian in a block of ice!

"Cian!" Leon called out.

"Joshua! Break Cian out of the ice!"

"Osha!" He started using his scalchop to chip away at the ice, when it suddenly bounced off and away!

_"Initiating Thunderbolt."_ G.E.P.S began charging the attack for the scalchop-less Oshawott!

"Froakie! Knock it away with Bubble!"

"Froakiekiekiekiekiekie!" Froakie blew bubbles which kncoked the attack away into the wall.

Joshua retrieved its scalchop and walked over to Froakie begrudgingly. "...Osh...Osha." He muttered.

The two water types then began trying to get Cian out of the ice again.

_"Initiating Hyper Beam!"_

Both trainer and pokemon gasped as the attack hit all of them, throwing them back at our feet. There was no visible wounds, but they were definitely in pain.

"Froakie! Are you all right, buddy!?"

"Oh no! Joshua!"

"Cian! You gotta get up!"

The three pokemon, one now unfrozen, struggled to even stand up.

_"Victory is: [Assured]. Initiating final attack. Flamthrower [plus] Thunderbolt."_ It began charging up its two attacks using both its hands.

"This is bad!" Joanne gasped.

I began to panic. Not only was my best friend in danger, but so was Joanne and Leon's friends!

I suddenly thought of something.

"Froakie! Throw your Frubbles at its hands!"

"Froak! Froakie!" With a nod he reached into his back and threw the white bubbles at its hands, blocking both its attacks.

_"ERROR! ERROR! ATTACK CHANNELS BLOCKED! ERROR!"_ It yelled in panic as it looked at its Frubble covered hands.

"Alright! This is our chance!" Joanne cheered.

"Froakie! Use Water Pulse"

"Joshua! Use Water Gun!"

"Cian! Use Copycat!"

Froakie fired an orb of water as Jopshua fired a water stream. Then Cian copied Joshua's Water Gun and the two combined to become more powerful. The super Water Gun pushed the Water Pulse forward at astonishing speed. Slamming the robot into the wall with powerful verocity. It slumped down as its colour changed to red.

_"BZZZZZZT! CURRENT STATUS; [Defeated!]! ERROR! ERROR! CHANCE OF DEFEAT: [O] PERCENT! PROBABILITY DOES NOT EXIST! BZZZZZZZT! KANTONIAN MUSTARD! NIMBASA CIRCUS! BATTLE SUBWAAAAaaaayyyy..."_ The light finally faded as it slumped against the wall. The electricity in the gym suddenly went out.

"We did it!" I cheered as Froakie leaped into my arms. "Great job, Froakie!"

"Froakie!" He croaked happily.

"Joshua! Thank you! You were amazing!"

"Osha!" He puffed up his chest with pride.

"Way to go, Cian!" Leon praised him, rubbing his head effectively to Cian's comfort. "Now lets get rid of this thing for good! Use one more Force Palm!"

"Riolu!" With a nod he slammed a palm into the robots face and completely shattered it.

We all stared in horror.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" I screamed. "WE WERE JUST SUPPOSED TO SHUT IT DOWN! NOT DESTROY IT!"

"...Whoops." He said finally. "I...got a bit carried away."

"CLEMONT'S GONNA KILL US!" I continued to shout frantically.

"Maybe Clemont won't mind." Joanne tried to comfort me as she examined the broken robot face.

"What won't I mind?"

We all nearly screamed. Us and our pokemon stood in front of the wrecked robot to come face to face with the rest of our friends, plus another robot which I presumed was Clembot.

"N-Nothing." I said nervously.

Clemont raised an eyebrow. "Okay...well, this is Clembot, we're about to reprogram him."

_"It is a pleasure to meet you."_ Clembot said with a bow.

"So did you shut down the security system?" Ash asked.

"Yep, all taken care of." Leon said with a nervous smile.

"Ri...Riolu..." Cian said, copying him.

"That's good at least, he'll be back up soon." Clemont nodded. "I'll deal with Clembot first though."

"Yeah! Come on!" Bonnie cheered as they all walked off and we turned to the broken bot.

"We're doomed..." I murmured.

"Let's just leave it here for now." Leon suggested as he returned Cian to his Poke-Ball.

"We'll explain it to Clemont later." Joanne suggested.

"Osha..." Joshua agreed.

And so we left the broken robot...but not before I got Froakie to cover its face with Frubbles.

_OCXY_

We were standing outside Lumios Tower, just me, Froakie, Joanne, Joshua and Leon.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" I asked Joanne.

"I would like to, but I heard that a bunch of rare pokemon appeared on Route 19, I can't pass that up." She said.

I nodded. "Well, good luck Joanne. I hope we meet again, you're our friend now." We both shook hands.

Joshua sheepishly walked up to Froakie. "...Oshawott." He held out a hand.

"...Froakie." He said with a smile as they shook on friendlier terms.

Leon stepped forward. "So, Clemont managed to fix Clembot then? I think I'm still gonna get four badges first though."

I smiled. "Me too, I think that's just what Clemont wants."

We looked at the setting sun. "Shame we couldn't fit a battle in."

"Yeah..." I huffed.

Leon turned to me. "Hey Elliot, how about this? Let's both get five pokemon and have a 5-on-5 battle!"

"That's a definite deal!" I said as we shook hands.

"Good luck Elliot. Have a fun journey." Joanne said.

Leon turtned to Joanne. "Hey, I need some more pokemon now, so mind if I tag along?"

"Really?" Joanne asked.

"Yep, we're friends too, right?"

Joanne smiled. "Well, it is more fun to travel together, right Elliot?"

I nodded. "Of course! Good luck with your catching!"

"You too." Both said as they started walking away.

"Hey guys!" I called after them.

"Yes?" Joanne called back as they both turned around.

"What about G.A.P.S?" I asked.

All three of us shared nervous glances, Clemont had gone back in a bit earlier to find it.

I sighed and held up three fingers. "3. 2. 1..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream was heard throughout the whole city.

"...All yours!" Leon yelled as he dragged Joanne with him.

I stared with a dropped jaw along with Froakie. We were doomed.

_OCXY_

We were sleeping in Clemonts room.

...what's with the skeptical look?

Clemont's dad had invited us into a warm bed for the night. Me, Froakie, Ash, Pikachu and Clmeont were in the geniuses room. And Bonnie and Serena were in the younger siblings room.

Me and Froakie were staring out of the window. We couldn't sleep after Clemont had promised to battle us once we had four badges...and after he had panicked in front of me about G.E.P.S.

"Y'know Froakie, we've really made a lot of great friends on this journey." I turned to him. "Do you think we should have started at 10?"

Froakie shook his head. "Froakie, Froak."

I sighed with a smile. "You're right, we wouldn't have met Ash or started with Serena. I just hope that-"

Suddenly a dark shadow zoomed over us. "Woah! What the-?"

I managed to see what looked like a guy in a cape and a Blaziken...well it looked like a Blaziken...but it looked different...more powerful...

"Froakie..." I breathed. "I think we just saw a Mega Blaziken..."

"Froakiiie..." Froakie gasped.

"That...that's got me even more pumped up!" I cupped my hands and shouted out the window. "WE'RE GONNA LEARN THE POWER OF MEGA EVOLUTION!"

"FROAKIIIIE!"

Unfortunately that woke practically everyone up, and we spent the next ten minutes giving apologies.

Next Time: Elliot and Ash finally battle! Our two heroes clash with everything they have! How does a girl with a Lunatone and Team Rocket fit into this though? One thing's for sure though, only one will win!

**And another chapter is done! Leave a review and say what you thought, it really helps.**

**Also, OC lines are now CLOSED! I've received so many great OC's to use, and I'll try to introduce all of them as early as possible and give them as much...screentime? As possible. However if you like submitting OC's, check out my 'Side-Project' story: **_Pokemon Split Worlds**  
**_

**Thanks again for all the reviews guys! Now to sign off! G.E.P.S?**

**G.E.P.S: _Readers. Initiate the capturing of pokemon. The [Release] option is banned._**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Spirit vs. Dreams

We had just finished dealing with Team Rocket AGAIN, and during which Clemont had caught a Chespin. And I'm pretty sure this super hero guy called 'Blaziken Mask' is Meyer. I'm serious!

Anyway, we were all having lunch with the pokemon out. Serena's food was always good after all.

Chimchar finished first and brought his bowl over to Serena. "Chim! Chim!" He said.

Serena accepted the bowl with a smile. "Thank you Chimchar." She then reached into her bag and got out five macarons. "Here you go, this is a little treat."

"Chimchar!" Chimchar cried happily, accepting the food. The fire type then went over and offered one to my Froakie. "Chim?"

"Froakie Froak." Froakie politely declined. Chimchar then went and offered one to Pikachu.

"Pikachu." Pikachu also politely declined.

The fire monkey offered one to each pokemon, the only ones who took one though were Dendenne and Chespin, who were also huge fans of Serena's macarons.

Now Chimchar was left with three he went over and sat down by himself, popping one in its mouth. "Chimchar!" He cried happily from the taste.

Chespin seemed to be acting sneaky though. "Chespiiin..." He said with longing looking at the remaining two macarons. Using Vine Whip he quickly snatched the last two treats and stuffed them in his mouth.

When Chimchar went to eat his second one he found himself biting thin air. "Chim?" He said in confusion, looking around to see if he had dropped his other two macarons.

When it dawned on him that they had vanished, tears welled up in his eyes. "CHIIIIIIMCHAAAAAR!" The little fire type burst into tears.

I had just finished off my third sandwich when Chimchar had started crying. "Chimchar!" I called, rushing over to him. "Chimchar, what's the matter?"

The rest of our group, including the pokemon, gathered around the fire type. "Chim...Chihim...CHIMCHAAAAAR!" The poor pokemon sniffled before crying again.

I picked him up and tried to comfort him. "There there Chimchar, it's alright."

"What's the matter with Chimchar?" Bonnie asked in a panic.

"Denne!" The antenna pokemon was also worried about its friend.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu said, stepping forward. Using its impressive mimicry, he demonstrated Chimchar's problem.

"So Chimchar's two macarons just vanished?" Ash asked his friend, who nodded in reply.

The two Froakie's began discussing things with each other, then my buddy hopped over. "Froak! Froakie!"

"You think someone stole it?" I asked, to which Froakie nodded.

"That's awful!" Serena gasped. "Who would do such a thing?"

The two Froakie's talked some more, before Ash's Froakie hopped forward. "Froakie! Froakie Froak!"

On Froakie's call, Fletchling, Dendenne and Chespin stepped forward.

"Possible suspects?" Clemont asked, to which both water types nodded.

Chimchar had calmed down by now and crawled over to Dendenne. "Chim, Chimchar, Chim."

"Dendenne denne!" The two shared a quick hug.

"I guess that rules out Dendenne." Ash said.

"Seeing as they're friends I doubt Dendenne would be the culprit." Clemont nodded.

The fire and electric type walked over to Bonnie, who had puffed out her cheeks in anger. "Don't worry Chimchar! We'll find out who did it!"

Both Froakie's then hopped over to the remaining culprits. "Froakie Froak Froak!" My Froakie exclaimed.

"F-Fletchling Chling!" Fletchling defended itself.

"Ches...pin." The grass type huffed. Was that a bead of sweat?

Then Fennekin stepped forward. "Fenn! Fennekin!"

Ash's froakie talked with Fennekin, before nodding and letting Fletchling hop away.

"Fletchling's been ruled out?" I thought aloud.

"Oh right! Fletchling was with Fennekin when Chimchar started crying!" Serena said with a smile.

That just left one.

"Chespin!?" Clemont cried in an annoyed tone.

Chespin started sweating. "Ches! Chespin!"

Both Froakie's bore down on the starter. "FROAK!" They both yelled.

Knowing the jig was up, Chespin turned and hightailed it.

"Chespin! Come back!" Clemont called out as we all gave chase.

Chespin rushed through the forest looking back at us, unfortunately that made it fail to notice the building it was running towards, only noticing it when he smacked into it face first.

We all surrounded the grass type. "Chespin, apologize to Chimchar!" Clemont said.

Chespin walked up to Chimchar with an outstretched hand. "...Chespin." Chespin said.

Chimchar happily shook Chespin's hand. "Chimchar!"

"I'm glad Chimchar's so forgiving." I sighed.

Serena golt out two macarons. "Here you go, Chimchar."

"Chim!" Chimchar took them with a smile, instantly offering one to Chespin. "Chim?"

Chespin, for once, didn't feel like eating.

As Chimchar ate a new macaron I looked at the building Chespin had bumped into, it had the Pke-Ball symbol on it, but was too big to be a Pokemon Centre or a Gym.

"What's this place?" I asked as we returned most of our pokemon, excluding Dendenne, Froakie, Pikachu and Chimchar.

"I don't think I've seen a building like this before." Clemont said.

"Wait..." Ash said. "I know this place!" He suddenly rushed in the door with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Froakie hopped onto my shoulder as we all walked into the building. "Ash! You know what this place is?"

Ash turned to us. "Yeah! This is a Battle Club!"

"Battle Club?" Serena asked.

Suddenly another guy entered the room. He was wearing what looked like a red martial arts attire, and he looked pretty burly with a moustache. "Ah! New trainers!" He said. "It's good to meet you! I'm Don George, the leader of this Battle Club."

We quickly made introductions before I spoke up. "So, what's a Battle Club?"

Don George laughed. "To be honest, I'm not surprised you don't know. Battle Clubs are pretty new to the Kalos region! Our line originated in Unova, but we decided to branch out to other regions, starting with Kalos."

He led us over to what looked like an analyzer. I noticed screens were all over the place, showing a trainer and two of their pokemon each scene before flashing onto the next one. "If you register at the Battle Club, you can battle any other registered trainers currently at the Battle Club your at! Also, you can check info on your opponents and their pokemon, plus the data will immmediantely be sent to all other Battle Clubs in the region, so you don't have to register for each new Battle Club you come across."

"Wow! A place just for battling!? That's so cool!" I cheered. "Don George! Can I sign up for the Battle Club!?"

He nodded. "Of course!" He gestured to the analyzer. "Just place your Pokedex and Poke-Balls on the scanners."

"Great!" I turned to Chimchar as he was finishing off his second macaron, returning him to his Poke-Ball. I then placed my Pokedex and Scatterbug and Chimchar's Poke-Balls on the scanner.

A picture of me, Chimchar and Scatterbug immediately popped up. "Elliot Vanette has been registered for the Kalos Battle Clubs." The robotic voice said.

Froakie looked at me. "Froakie?"

I turned to Don George. "Hey, Froakie doesn't like to go in his Poke-Ball, is there any other way to enter him in?"

Don George nodded. "I'll do it manually." He then typed it in on a keyboard, and a picture of Froakie popped up. "There you go, you can start battling straightaway!"

"Aweesome!" I cheered.

"That's so cool, Elliot!" Serena smiled.

Ash stepped forward. "Hey! Can we sign up too?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Of course! I take it you want me to enter your Pikachu?" Don George said.

Ash nodded as he put his Poke-Balls and his Pokedex on the scanner. "Yes please."

Ash with Pikachu and Froakie immediantely popped up. "Ash Ketchum has been registered for the Kalos Battle Clubs."

"Thanks Don George!" Ash smirked, he then turned to me. "Hey Elliot?"

I looked at him. "Yeah Ash?"

"Since we're both registered now, how about we battle?"

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

I fist-pumped. "Yeah! Let's do it!"

"FroaKIE!" Froakie agreed.

_OCXY_

We were led to a sandy battlefield, I stood on one side with froakie by my legs whilst Ash stood on the other side with Pikachu.

"It would be my honor to referee both of your first Battle Club battles." Don George nodded. "How do you want to battle?"

I smiled at Ash. "How about a three on three single battle? It can be in rounds, first one to lose two pokemon loses!"

Ash nodded. "Sounds good to me!"

Don Geroge raised a hand. "Very well then!"

Suddenly the giant screen above us lit up, it was split into two sides. One one side was my picture with a red background behind it. On the other side was a picture of Ash with a blue background. There were three Poke-Balls lined up next to our pictures.

Don George lowered his hand. "Let the battle begin!"

**A battle of heroes!**

**Elliot and 2 Pokemon+Froakie VS. Ash and 2 Pokemon+Froakie**

Ash held out a Poke-Ball. "We'll start! Fletchling! I choose you!"

In a flash of bright light the bird pokemon appeared. "Chling!" It cried.

On the screen, the first Poke-Ball on Ash's side grew to twice it's size and turned into a picture of Fletchling's head.

On the sidelines, Serena put her head in her hands with a pout. "This is so unfair! I don't know who to cheer for!"

Bonnie was waving her hands frantically. "I'll cheer fo both of the,m! Go Ash! Go Elliot! Go! Go! GOOOOOO!"

"Denne! Denne! DENNEEEEEEEE!"

"I hope they both do well." Clemont smiled.

Serena wasn't so sure. "I'm just worried about who will lose.

I thought to myself. 'So it's Fletchling, huh? Okay, I've got the perfect choice!'

I got out a Poke-Ball and enlarged it, throwing it forward.

"Scatterbug! Show 'em your spirit!"

In a flash of bright light Scatterbug was on the battle field. "Skrip!" She said.

On the screen, the first Poke-Ball on my side grew to twice it's size and turned into a picture of Scatterbug's head.

"SCATTERBUG!?" Practically everyone yelled.

"W-Why choose Scatterbug!? It has a huge disadvantage!" Clemont said, flustered.

I nodded. "Scatterbug's my definite choice! Let's show Ash the power of bug types Scatterbug!"

"Skrip!" She nodded with determination.

Ash frowned. "Well okay then, we'll start! Fletchling! Use Razor Wind!"

"Chliiing!" Fletchling's wings glowed white as it shot slashes of air at Scatterbug.

"Dodge it, Scatterbug!"

Scatterbug managed to scuttle out of the way of the attack.

"Now tie its wings up with String Shot!"

"Skrip!" Scatterbug shot a long sticky thread at Fletchling, binding its wings to its body.

"Fletch!" Fletchling cried as it fell to the ground.

"Fletchling!" Ash cried.

"Now use Tackle!"

Scatterbug quickly scuttled over and rammed into Fletchling, throwing it across the battlefield.

"I can't believe it! Scatterbug's levelled out the playing field!" Clemont gasped.

"Don't give up, Fletchling! Use Peck!"

Fletchling managed to stand on its spindly legs as its beak glowed white, it tried to charge Scatterbug but it quickly tripped over.

"Ah!" Ash gasped.

"Use Tackle repeatedly!"

"Skrip! Skrip! Skrip!" Scatterbug continued to slam into Fletchling, dwindling down its health.

"Use Steel Wing to break free!"

"Fletch! Fleeee...tchling!" The pokemon glowing white wings broke from the string as it charged my bug type, being able to fly again.

"Jump on Fletchling's back!"

Timing just right, Scatterbug jumped over the attack and onto its predators back.

"Okay Scatterbug! Let's try a new move! Use Bug Bite!"

"Skriiiiiip!" Scatterbug's sharp tooth glowed at it continuously bit into the flying type.

"Chling! Chling!" Fletchling cried out.

Ash gritted his teeth. "Throw it off and use Peck!"

Fletchling backflipped to make Scatterbug fall of as it spun into the air and divebombed her with a glowing beak. Scatterbug just managed to get out of the way.

"Use Double Team!"

Fletchling instantly divided into many fakes.

"Use String Shot and cut it into multiple threads using your tooth!"

"Skrip!" Using its sharp tooth it divided one thread into ten, easily knocking out all the fakes and catching the real one.

"No way!" Ash gasped.

"Pika!" Pikachu copied him.

"Now Scatterbug! Slam it into the ground!"

"Skriiiiiiiiip!" Spinning around, Scatterbug slammed it into the ground. When the smoke cleared Fletchling's eyes were swirled.

On the screen, Fletchling's picture turned into a black silhouette and the picture returned to normal size.

For a second, nobody said everything from pure disbelief. "F...Fletchling is unable to battle! Scatterbug is the winner!"

"Wow..." Serena gasped.

"Awesome work, Scatterbug! You sure showed your power out there!" I cheered.

Scatterbug turned to me and smiled. "Skrip! Skrip!"

Suddenly Scatterbug started glowing blue.

"Wait...is Scatterbug...?" I said in disbelief.

"Froak...?" Froakie said.

As Scatterbug continued to glow, it's body expanded into what looked like a coat, and it's three hairs shrunk back into it's head. Then, in a small burst of blue light, a Spewpa was standing where Scatterbug once was.

"Spewpa!" Said pokemon cried out its new name.

"Wow! You evolved into Spewpa!" I cheered as I got out my Pokedex.

_'Spewpa, the Scatterdust pokemon. It's body cannot be pierced by beaks, and it spews powder in order to protect itself.'_

"What happened to Scatterbug!?" Bonnie and Serena both yelled.

I raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you heard of evolution?"

They both raised an eyebrow. "Evolution?"

"When a pokemon evolves, they grow stronger and change in appearance. Most of the time they require training, but sometimes it happens via a stone or a special item." Clemont explained.

"They get stronger? Wow..." Serena breathed.

"That's so coooool!" Bonnie cheered.

I got out a Poke-Ball. "Spewpa, well done. Return and take a rest, okay?" The red beam returned Spewpa to its ball.

Ash returned Fletchling to its own ball. "Fletchling, you were great out there, thanks so much! Take a good rest for now."

Spewpa's now evolved picture was tinted blue and shrunk down to normal size on the screen as I got out my next Poke-Ball. "Okay! Next up, Chimchar! Show 'em your spirit!"

Chimchar appeared in a burst of bright light. "Chimchar!" He cheered.

"Froakie! I choose you!"

Ash's Froakie appeared with a croak, showing our next pokemon up on the screen.

"Chimchar against Froakie! Go Chimchar!" Bonnie cheered.

Serena huffed. "Well, Froakie does have the advantage, but after Spewpa I'm not so sure."

"Chimchar does know Thunderpunch." Clemont thought aloud.

"We'll start this time! Use Ember!"

"Chimchaaar!" The fire type shot small embers out of his mouth.

"Counter with Bubble!"

"Frooooakiiiie!" The water attack easily overpowered the embers, hitting Chimchar full on.

"Chimchar! Are you okay!?" I called.

"Chim...char..." Chimchar whimpered as his bottom lip trembled.

"That was Chimchar's first super effective attack that hit him, it must have hurt a lot more then he thought it would." Clemont explained.

"Don't give up, Chimchar! Use Flame Charge!"

"Chim!? Chim! Chiiiiim..." This time Chimchar glowed red as firery rings surrounded it. "Chaaar!" Chimchar leapt through the rings, being ignited on the way as he slammed into Froakie with a small explosion, knocking it back.

"Froakie! Use Pound!"

"Counter with Scratch!"

The two pokemon ran forward and hit each other, skidding back a bit.

"Use Thunderpunch!"

"Dodge it, Froakie!"

As Chimchar tried to punch him with his electric fist Froakie leapt away.

"Use Thunderpunch repeatedly!"

"...Chim?" Chimchar scratched his head in confusion.

"Oh, right! Use Thunderpunch over and over again!"

"Chim!" Chimchar understood that time, charging forwards with both fists crackling electricity, Froakie was hopping left and right to avoid them. But then Chimchar did an uppercut, knocking it into the air.

"Hang in there Froakie! Use Water Pulse!"

"Frooooakie!" Froakie charged an orb of water and threw it at Chimchar!

"Chimchar! Chimchaaaar!" Chimchar cried in a panic as the watery attack hit him full on!

"Chimchar, no!" I cried.

When the smoke cleared Chimchar was slumped on the floor with swirled eyes.

"Chimchar is unable to battle! Froakie wins!"

On the screen, Chimchar was silhouetted.

"Oh no! Chimchar!" Bonnie cried.

I ran over to him. "Chimchar! Are you okay?"

When Chimchar woke up, his eyes were practically filled to the brim with tears. "Ch...chim..."

"Chimchar!?" I gasped.

"CHIIIIIIIIIIMCHAAAAAAR!" Chimchar wailed, crying bucket fulls of tears.

"What's wrong, Chimchar!?" I panicked.

"CHIM! CHIM! CHIIIIIIIIMCHAAAAAR!"

_OCXY_

We had paused our battle as Chimchar sat in between Bonnie and Serena, eating a macaron with an embarrassed red flush on its face.

"I suppose Chimchar was...a bit upset about its first loss." Clemont said.

"I thought Chimchar was amazing!" Bonnie said.

"Denne!" Dendenne copied her.

"Chiiiim." Chimchar blushed.

In the meantime, i went and updated my Battle Club data, Shwoing Scatterbug had now evolved. When I walked back in, everybody was watching a battle going on.

The first competitor was just a guy with glasses using a Watchog.

The second was a girl who looked about 15, she was fair-skinned and slim with icy blue eyes. She had curly jet black hair that reached her mid-back, she was wearing a black cardigan and black capris. I squinted in order to see she was wearing silver shoes with a black pattern, and a light grey pouch was around her waist. She was commanding a Lunatone.

"Nightrise! Use Ice Beam!" She shouted.

"Luuuuunatooooone!" The moon pokemon fired a powerful light blue beam which turned Watchog into a block of ice.

"Okay! Follow up with Stone Edge!"

"Luuuuuunatone!" Pointed stones appeared and floated around the Lunatone in two circles before being launched at the Watchog, shattering the ice and knocking it out.

On the screen above that battlefield, her opponents picture blacked out as she and her Lunatone's picture moved to the center, the words 'WINNER' appeared underneath it.

"Well done Nightrise, you were great out there." She said, patting her pokemon.

"Lunatone!" It said, beaming with pride.

We all walked over to her. "Wow! That Lunatone sure is strong!" Ash marveled.

She looked over at us. "Oh, didn't realize we got a crowd going. Hey there, name's Natalie, Natalie Brookestone. And this is my trusty Lunatone, Nightrise."

"Luna!" Lunatone said in its echoey voice as I got out my pokedex.

_'Lunatone, the Meteorite pokemon. it turns active on the nights of full moons, therefore people link it to the lunar cycle.'_

"It's nice to meet you." I said, holding out my hand.

She looked at it a bit skeptically, but shook it nonetheless. "Sure, nice to meet you too."

_OCXY_

Whilst our 'heroes' were making introductions, a certain trio were watching from a nearby tree outside of the Battle Club.

"A Lunatone in the Kalos region? What are rare find." Jessie said.

"And such a powerful trainer too! It must be top time tough!" James added.

"Yeah, but dey're with da twerps now! We can't get close!" Meowth complained.

Jessie glared at thw two. "We can't if you go and give up before the going even gets going!" She belittled them. "I believe I've got a way we can get that Lunatone AND all the Battle Club's pokemon!"

James smirked. "Really? Do tell?"

"Woooobuffet!" Said pokemon exclaimed, appearing randomly.

_OCXY_

We had all taken a quick lunch break with Natalie and Nightrise before me and Ash continued our battle. "So you have TWO Kalos badges?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yep, but I was born in Hoenn, so I got 8 Gym Badges there first."

"So, how did you and Nightrise meet?" Serena asked.

Natalie smiled as her Lunatone floated next to her. "Well, I was journeying through this cave one time, when an Aggron started to thrash around and almost caused a cave in! That's when Nightrise here saved me with a Psychic, and she just started following me ever since."

"Lune." Nightrise said, curving upwards slightly as if holding her head up high.

"That's so cool! So what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I registered at the Battle Club to improve my skills a bit. I haven't caught any pokemon in the Kalos region just yet, but I have some pretty good pokemon beside me."

I smiled. "Can we see them?"

She shrugged. "I suppose so." She then got out two Poke-Balls. "Doomsday, Riptide, come out for a second."

In two flashes of bright light an Absol and a Marshtomp were in front of us with a cry of their own names, both me and Ash got out our Pokedexes.

_'Absol, the Disaster pokemon. It can sense when disasters are about to occur, and tries to warn people of them.'_ Ash's Pokedex said.

_'Marshtomp, the Mud Fish pokemon. Marshtomp's sturdy legs allow it to stand even in mud, it burrows into the dirt to sleep.'_ My Pokedex said.

I didn't think I needed to ask who was called who.

"Wow! You have such cool pokemon!" Bonnie cheered, hugging them.

Suddenly a blue band clamped itself around Lunatone and lifted it up into the air.

"Nightrise!" Natalie cried in shock.

"What the heck!?" I yelled.

"'What the heck' we hear you cry." A voice said.

"Don't you know it's rude to pry?" Another voice said.

'Oh Arceus, please no.' I thought.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our-"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Natalie shouted. "Give Nightrise back!"

"Hey! You interrupted our speech!" Jessie yelled as she appeared.

"We don't interrupt YOUR speeches!" James shouted.

"Thank you." I told Natalie.

She turned to us. "Who the heck are those guys!?"

"They're a group called Team Rocket who steal other peoples pokemon!" Ash said.

Meowth appeared. "And now we got da best plan yet! Time for da draining!" He got out a remote and pressed a button.

Suddenly the band around Lunatone' glowed and crackled with electricity. "Lunatone!" Nightrise cried out in pain.

Then Froakie, Pikachu, Dendenne, Chimchar, Doomsday and Riptide were all lifted up by psychic energy!

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out.

"Our Drain Band sucks up all your Lunatone's Poke-power and uses it for psychic power!" Jessie sneered.

"And more power equals more pokemon!" James said as he turned up the power.

"Luuuunatooone!" Lunatone cried out, obviosuly suffering as more pokemon in the Battle Club were picked up by psychic energy.

"Stop it! You're hurting it!" Serena shouted.

"Who cares as long as we get more pokemon for da boss!" Meowth yelled.

I got out the only pokemon I had left. "Spewpa! Show 'em your spirit!"

"Spewpa!" She cried as she appeared.

"Pick that one up as well, Meowth!" Jessie cried.

Meowth tapped in a few buttons, but then frowned. "Uh-oh! We're all maxed out!"

Ash got out a Poke-Ball. "Okay! Fletchling! I choose you!"

Fletchling appeared beside Spewpa. "Chling!"

James got out his Poke-Ball. "Inkay! Go get them!"

"Inkay!" It cried as the squid-like pokemon appeared.

"Spewpa! Bring Nightrise down with String Shot!"

"Speeeeeew!" Spewpa shot a long sticky thread that latched on to Nightrise and began pulling it down.

"Oh no you don't! Inkay! Use Psybeam!"

"Inkaaaay!" A bright multicoloured beam was shot at Spewpa.

"Fletchling! Protect Spewpa with Razor Wind!"

"FletCHLING!" It flapped its wings to send razor sharp wind at the attack, the two cancelled each other out as Spwepa finally retrieved Nightrise.

"Way to go, Spewpa!" I praised her as both me and Natalie pulled at the band. Finally it broke and all of the pokemon fell to the ground, we managed to catch all of our respective friends.

"Hey! Dat's cheatin'!" Meowth yelled.

"Too right! Use Psybeam again, Inkay!" The pokemon once again fired it's beam.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Sure, THAT will work. Riptide! use Mud Bomb!"

"Maaaaaaarshtomp!" The pokemon spat out loads of muddy blobs that cancleed the Psybeam and splattered all over Inkay.

"Now let's teach them a painful lesson about taking pokemon! Nightrise! You okay?" She asked her companion.

"Luna." Nightrise said in a sassy tone.

Natalie nodded. "Thought so, use Stone Edge!"

"LUUUUNATOOOOONE!" Nightrise fired sharp stones at the trio, instantly sending them flying.

"This is totally unfair!" Jessie complained as they soared through the air.

"It was five against three!" James shouted.

"Yeah, but usually its four against three." Meowth sighed.

"Woooobuffet!" Wobuffet said.

"We're blasting off again!" They all yelled as they soared off.

"I can't believe I let THOSE guys take my pokemon." Natalie sighed.

"Froakie Froak!" Froakie croaked with his traditional half-lidded gaze.

Natalie turned to us. "Listen, thank for saving my pokemon."

Ash smiled. "Sure, we're friends of course!"

She smiled. "Yeah, guess we are."

Don George ran up to us along with a bunch of trainers. "Natalie! Ash! Elliot! You managed to save all of the pokemon in the Battle Club! Thanks a bunch!"

All of the trainers began thanking us, which we all just accepted.

"Ash, Elliot." We turned to Clemont who gestured to battlefield number 1, where the screen results for mina and Ash's battle was still on. "I believe you have a battle to finish."

I turned to Ash. "He's right! ready Ash?"

He fist-pumped. "Of course! Let's do it!"

"Pikachu! Pi!"

"Froak! Froakie!"

_OCXY_

Me and Ash retook our positions on the battlefield, everyone in the Battle Club was now watching our battle.

"Right, Froakie! You're my final choice! Time to show Ash your spirit!" I nodded.

"Froak!" Froakie nodded as he hopped forward.

Ash turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu, you're up, buddy!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as Pikachu leapt into battle.

"The battle will now continue!"

"Ash has an advantage with an electric type." Natalie said to herself.

"I don't know, Froakie is very strong." Serena said.

I turned to Froakie. "Let's show Serena what we've got, Froakie!"

"Froak!" froakie nodded.

"Then let the battle...resume!"

**Spirit and Dream Resume!**

**Elliot and Froakie VS. Ash and Pikachu**

"Froakie! Use Bubble!"

"Frooooakie!" Froakie took a deep breath and blew bubbles at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!"

"Pikaaaachu!" Pikachu dodged past the bubbles and rammed into Froakie, knocking him back.

"Froakie! Water Pulse!"

"FroaKIE!" Froakie generated and launched a watery orb at Pikachu, throwing it back at Ash's feet.

"Follow up with another Bubble!"

"Froakiekiekiekiekiek!" Froakie jumped into the air and blew more energy bubbles.

Ash smirked. "Pikachu! Use Counter Shield!"

Pikachu suddenly spun rapidly, sending loads of Thunderbolts out in all directions that knocked the bubbles back.

"Froak!?" Froakie gasped.

'I've never seen Thunderbolt used like that before.' I thought with a frown.

"Now use Iron Tail!"

"Piiiikaaa..." Pikachu's tail glowed brightly as he ran towards Froakie.

"Dodge, Froakie!"

"Chuuu!"

Pikachu swiped with its tail, but Froakie easily jumped over it.

"Use Quick Attack!"

Froakie glowed white and shot into the ground and Pikachu, the electric mouse being thrown clear of the impact.

"Pikachu! You okay?"

"...Pika!" Pikachu jumped back onto his feet.

"Okay! Use Electro Ball!"

"Pikaaaaaa!" An orb of electricity was generated at the end of Pikachu's tail.

"Counter with Water Pulse!"

"Froooooooak!" Froakie generated an orb of water between his hands.

The two orbs collided and exploded, both pokemon skidded back out of the smoke and fell to their knees.

Then a figure leaped through the smoke towards Pikachu!

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikaaachu!" The electricity hit the figure, which turned out to be a group of Frubbles.

"What!?" Ash yelled as the real Froakie leaped through the smoke.

"Water Pulse!"

Froakie threw another attack which hit Pikachu full on.

"Don't give in, Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu slowed down it's skidding back and leaped at Froakie, knocking it back with its glowing tail.

"Now use Thunderbolt!"

"Piiiikachuuu!" The bolt shot straight forward and hit Froakie full on!

Froakie fell on the ground face first. "Froakie! Are you okay!?" I yelled in a panic.

Froakie wouldn't get up for a few seconds, but then he stood back up and brushed himself down. "Froakie!" He slapped himself in the face to motivate himself.

"Alright! Way to go, Froakie! Jump up high!"

"Froak!" He did an impressive jump into the air.

"Use Iron Tail!"

"Catch it!"

As Pikachu leaped up with a glowing tail, Froakie caught it between his hands. Landing back on the ground as Froakie refused to let go of Pikachu's tail.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Stop it with Lick!"

"Piii-chu!" Pikachu cried as it was covered with Froakie's tongue, violently shuddering form the attack.

"Now! Close range Water Pulse!"

"Frrrrrrroakie!" Froakie slammed his Water Pulse into Pikachu Force Palm style. Pikachu was thrown back in a wash of small waves, skidding across the battlefield.

"Pikachu! Can you get up?"

Pikachu struggled to push itself to its feet, cringing in pain.

"Froakie! Water Pulse!"

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!"

"Froakiiiiiie!"

"Pikachuuuuu!"

The two began charging their respective orb attacks, getting bigger and more powerful with each passing second.

"NOW!" Both of us yelled.

"FROAKIE!"

"PIKACHU!"

The two orbs, each the same size of their respective pokemon, were launched and slammed into each other with devastating force. The impact released a bright powerful light that blinded everyone but the pokemon and their trainers, who looked at their opponents with determination.

The two orbs were still pushing against each other, the two types battling for dominance, trying to hit their opponents as the sand from the battlefield billowed around the two opponents.

Suddenly the Electro Ball absorbed the Water Pulse, growing twice as big in size and charging full force at Froakie!

"FROAKIE!?" Froakie yelled as the super Electro Ball smashed into my partner, pushing him back into the wall with a huge explosion.

"F-FROAKIE!" I called out in horror.

When the dust finally cleared, Froakie was laying against the wall, covered in shock wounds and swirled eyes. "Froak...ie..." He croaked in an unconscious state of mind.

"Froakie is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner! And the victory goes to Ash!"

On the screen, Froakie silhouetted and shrunk, followed by my picture as Ash and his pokemons pictures moved to the center and 'WINNER' appeared underneath them.

I ran over to Froakie and picked him up. "Froakie! FROAKIE! Speak to me..."

Froakie weakly opened his eyes. "Froak..."

I turned to Don George. "Is there a medical centre here?"

He nodded. "Yes! This way!" He lead me down the path to a medical room.

_OCXY_

I finally stood up as Don George walked out with Froakie. "Well, I'm no Nurse Joy, but he's looking pretty good!"

"Froakie!" Froakie cheered as he leaped onto my shoulder.

"Glad to see your better, Froakie." I smiled as I rubbed his head.

All my friends quickly joined me. "I'm glad froakie's better." Serena said.

Ash smiled. "Yeah, We're sorry, we kinda went a bit overboard."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said sadly.

"It's alright, it was an amazing battle!"

"Froakie!" froakie agreed.

I smiled. "You won this time, Ash! But we're gonna get stronger, and we'll battle again!"

Ash smiled. "Yeah! I hope we'll have a battle as good as that one again!"

Pikachu and Froakie smiled and shook hands, the respect for each other growing.

"It was a great battle, I'll definitely remember it!" Clemont said.

"Both of you were really, really great!" Bonnie cheered. "Bonnie and Dendenne loved it!"

"Denne Denne!" Dendenne agreed.

"I must admit, you two fought really well." Natalie smiled.

"Lunatone!" Nightrise turned it's eyes up in a smirk.

I turned to my friends. "So, are we heading on?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah!"

Natalie stepped forward. "Listen, I would like to travel with you guys, but I'm gonna stick around and train a bit more. So how about we meet up later?"

We all nodded. "Sure!" We said in unison.

The four of us waved to Natalie and Nightrise as we walked out of the Battle Club.

"So, Cyllage City!" I said.

"Yeah! And our next Gym Badge!" Ash cheered.

I fist-pumped. "And let's visit as many Battle Clubs as possible!"

We all cheered as we ran off into the sunset together.

_OCXY_

Soon after our heroes left, a girl with purple hair and a Cyndaquil and a guy with a Chespin arrived at the Battle Club.

"This is a Battle Club, huh?" Liz said.

"Cynda?" Cano asked.

"I...guess so." Thomas mumbled.

"Chespiiiin!" Chespin cried.

As the two walked in they came face to face with a girl with a Lunatone.

Next Time: Special Chapter! Elliot and Froakie get lost in the bamboozling forest, where they meet Alan and Manon! When a bunch of other trainers who use Mega Evolution rock up as well! There's only one thing for it...EXTREMELLY OVERPOWERED FIGHTS!

**And so this chapter is done, and Ash is the victor! Did you expect Ash to win? Did you think Spewpa would win her her round? What did you think overall? Say in a review, they do help! And I apologize for any bad grammar!**

**By the way, Leon belongs to Thegreatest777 and Natalie belongs to MoonBlazer, thanks you two!**

**Now to sign off! Bonnie?**

**Bonnie: Everyone! Get pokemon! And keep them too!**


	7. Special Chapter 1

Special Chapter 1: A Battle of Mega Proportions!

"HEEEEELP! WE'RE LOOOOOOOST!"

"FROAKIIIIIIE!"

I suppose I'd better explain.

After mine and Ash's battle, we were helping this Pangoro and two Pamcham through a forest, however I kinda...sorta...forgot to watch were everyone was. And me and Froakie got separated and lost.

I sat down and huffed in defeat. "It's no good Froakie, we're officially separated."

"Froak..." Froakie croaked sadly.

I got up and dusted myself down. "Maybe we can find a vantage point or something, let's find a tall tree or something."

"Froakie." Froakie agreed as he hopped onto my shoulder.

We walked until we couldn't see anymore bamboo, which was NOT a good sign.

Eventually we came to a clearing, where we surprisingly saw a small group consisting of two people and two pokemon.

The first was a guy who was wearing a black jacket over a plain blue shirt, and was wearing a weird-looking blue scarf. He had black hair and grey eyes, and he was wearing some kind of black bracelet. A Charizard was lying next to him, and it was wearing some sort of necklace with a jem in it. I got out my Pokedex as quietly as possible.

'Charizard, the Flame pokemon. Charizard can expell powerful fire which makes the flame on its tail burn more fiercely.'

The second guy had brown hair and was wearing a beret, dungarees and a small yellow scarf. A Chespin was in his arms as they were all having lunch.

"Would you like some more food, Hari-san?" The guy with brown hair asked the Chespin.

"Ches! Chespin!" 'Hari-san' agreed as it accepted more food.

The guy with the jacket gave the guy with brown hair an emotionless look. "You shouldn't overfeed him Manon, he has to battle as well."

'Manon' puffed his cheeks out and glared at him. "I know that, Alan! Hari-san's just really hungry!"

I felt a bit guilty watching them, when suddenly a flash of bright light appeared and reformed into Chimchar.

"Chimchar!" He cried, running over to his potential new friends, instantly going in front of the fellow fire type. "Chimchar!" He said.

The Charizard gave a sideways glance and snorted at Chimchar. Unfortunately the younger fire-type took this the wrong way.

His bottom lip quivered and he quickly started crying. "Chiiiiihihihimchaaaar!"

Manon looked over at Chimchar. "Oh no!" He walked over to Chimchar and picked him up. "Are you okay? Here." He got out some food and gave it to him.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar instantly perked up and ate the food.

"I've never seen a pokemon like you before." Manon said as he put him down next to Hari-san, the two pokemon instantly started playing together.

Alan glanced at Chimchar. "It must be froma different region. It's trainer is probably nearby."

I decided to walk out of the bushes as Froakie hopped over Chimchar. "Thanks for helping Chimchar."

"Chim!" Chimchar cried, running back over to me and hiding behind my leg.

"Oh! So he's your pokemon?" Manon asked.

I nodded. "Yep! Nice to meet you! I'm Elliot! This is Chimchar..." Froakie hopped back onto my shoulder. "...And my partner, Froakie!"

"Froakie!" Froakie greeted them.

"I overheard you talking with Alan, Manon. And Chimchar just popped out of his Poke-Ball." I explained.

Alan gave me a half serious glare. "You were spying on us?" His Charizard reared its head and glared as well.

The glare was enough to start Chimchar off again. "Chiiiiimchaaar!"

"Alan! Your scaring him!" Manon said as Chimchar clutched more tightly onto my leg.

I picked the fire type up and cradled him in my arms so he'd calm down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. We're kinda lost and separated from our friends."

""What!? That's terrible!" Manon said, turning to Alan. "Alan, we have to help Elliot find his friends!"

Alan gave me anothere sideways glance. "We don't have time to help him, we're still heading towards the restaurant Siebold is working at."

My jaw dropped. "S-Siebold!? You mean...the ELITE FOUR member Siebold?"

He nodded. "Me and this girl here were on our way to battle him."

"You plan to BATTLE SIEBOLD OF THE ELITE FOUR!?" I yelled louder then before.

And...wait a minute...girl?

I looked around. Did he mean his Charizard? No, it looked male, so who else could.

I then noticed Manon giving me a funny look. "What are you looking for?"

'MANON'S A GIRL!?' I screamed in my head. My face turned a pale white from the realization.

"Yes." Alan continued, as if nothing happened. "It is to accomplish my dream."

Manon was trying to see what was wrong with me as I turned to him. "S-So, what's your dream?" I asked.

He folded his hands behind his head. "To defeat all Mega Evolutions."

That immediately snapped me out of my ashamed state. "...Mega Evolution?"

"Yeah!" Manon spoke up suddenly. "Alan's Charizard can Mega Evolve and become really powerful!"

I stared at Alan's Charizard, who was now having a small conversation with the very nervous Chimchar. Professor Sycamore had told me that one of the pokemon that can Mega-Evolve was Charizard.

I didn't question his dream, so I said something else instead. "Well, my dream is to become a Champion!"

Alan raised an eyebrow. "A Champion?"

"Yeah! Just picture being the strongest in a region! You could travel wherever you want to and battle the best of the best! Doesn't that sound awesome!?" Me and Froakie started getting sparkly eyes from our dream recollection.

Alan nodded. "Good, a dream is something to strive for."

I returned Chimchar to his Poke-Ball. "Listen, I've bothered you guys long enough, I'll leave now." I turned and tried to find a direction to go in.

"Wait."

I turned back to Alan, who stood up along with his Charizard. "We'll help you find your friends, you don't seem bad."

"Yes! See? Alan's not so bad all of the time!" Manon said.

"Chespin!" Hari-san agreed.

_OCXY_

So now me, Froakie, Manon, Hari-san, Alan and Froakie were following a river, trying to get back to the bamboo forest.

"I wish I could see Charizard's Mega Evolution." I said to Manon. "It sounds so cool!"

Alan shrugged. "I only use it when battling other Mega Evolved pokemon."

That meant Siebold had a Mega Evolution as well, but he WAS an Elite Four member after all. Apparently Alan used to work for Professor Sycamore, who gave him Charmander and sent him off on a journey. Good old Professor Sycamore.

"So, how's your journey been going so far, Manon?" I asked her, trying to make myself feel better after my shameful mistake.

"I've only just started." She replied. "I'm travelling with Alan, and he helps me sometimes!"

'Wow, I guess Alan can be nice.' I thought.

"What about you, Elliot?" She asked.

"I'm competing in the Pokemon League!" I explained. "I've only got one badge so far, but I plan to get all the rest as well!"

"That's pretty cool!" Manon said with a nod.

As we continued to walk down the river we stopped when we saw two figures fishing by the river.

The first was a guy who looked about 15, around 5 foot 10. He had calm blue eyes and messy, broad blond/black hair, he was wearing a blue jacket with matching shorts and flip-flops. Sitting next to him was a Poliwrath.

The guy was holding the fishing rod as its end floated in the water. "What a calm day, huh Poliwrath?"

"Poli." The pokemon agreed with him, It wasn't fishing itself, more spectating.

I walked up to them. "Um, hello?"

He just seemed to notice us. "Oh, hey." He said as is we'd been there all along.

"What are you doing in the middle of a forest, fishing?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

He seemed a bit hesitant to answer at first. "Gotta look all over the place for Water-types you know."

I nodded. "That's true." We all gave our introductions to the fisherteen.

"I'm Sam." He said, now much more comfortable with us. "And this is my partner, Poliwrath."

"Poli!" Poliwrath greeted us with a wave.

Sam then looked at Froakie. "Your Froakie is very happy and well cared for, you obviously have a strong bond with it."

"Thanks! But, how did you know that?"

He shrugged. "I just like Water-types, I just know how they are. I plan to become a Water Pokemon Master."

Manon stepped forward. "Hey! Hey! What about Hari-san?" She held out her Chespin.

Sam looked at the Grass-type distastefully, he looked like he was about to say something, but then held it back. "I'm sorry, I can only do it for Water-types."

"Awwww!" Manon pouted with puffed cheeks.

Sam reeled his lure back in, and it was an odd one to say the least. It looked like a stone...

Alan now finally became interested. "Is that a Mega Stone?"

Sam nodded. "Yep, this is my Mega Rod. A lot of pokemon are attracted to it. And if any of them swallow it, Poliwrath can give them a good Brick Break."

"Poliwrath!" Said pokemon flexed its muscles to demonstrate Sam's point.

"So you have a pokemon that can Mega Evolve?" Alan was becoming more and more curious.

"...Yeah." Sam nodded hesitantly.

Charizard stepped forward. "I plan to defeat all Mega Evolutions, lets batrtle." Charizard let out a fierce flame into the sky to emphasise its trainers point.

Sam frowned. "Your Charizard is a Fire-type, right? Are you sure?"

"Yes." Alan replied plainly.

Sam stood up in time with his Poliwrath, his Mega Rod slung over his shoulder. "Okay then, just not here, let's find somewhere more spacious."

Alan agreed as we started walking along.

"I can't believe it! I'm gonna see a battle between two Mega Evolutions!" I said in disbelief.

Manon nodded. "They're really awesome, Elliot! The pokemon become so strong!"

Suddenly we heard a branch snap and what looked like two MORE figures fell in front of us.

Once more it was a guy and a pokemon, the pokemon being a Weavile wearing an Expert Belt around it's waist. The guy looked about 16, and had light blond hair that was spiked to the left. His eyes were more of an electric blue, he was wearing a flame red shirt with a tint of grey, plus black trousers with white lines down the side and a red stripe across the middle, kinda like a Weavile's...

"Arrrrggghhh DAMN IT!" The guy yelled suddenly. "STUPID TREE! BE STRONGER NEXT TIME!"

"Weavile..." Said pokemon sighed at its trainer.

"Whatever, Pierre." The trainer replied to his pokemon.

"Now what?" Alan asked, obviously irritated that so many people were turning up.

The new guy stood up. "Hey there! I was just listening in on your conversation. Name's Cobalt Asterion! But most people call me Cobalt, and this right here is Pierre."

"Weavile!" His partner said.

Alan glared at the two. "A lot of people seem to be just listening in on our conversations."

"Sorry, we were just picking apples when we heard your conversation." Cobalt shrugged. "But listen! I heard about your Mega Evolution battle and I want in!"

"Do you have a Mega Stone?" Sam asked him.

Cobalt smirked. "Yep!" He then held out his arm, which had a thick metal contraption with a stone in it attached on. "This is my Mega Gauntlet! So, do I qualify?"

Sam looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well, I don't know how we'll be able to-"

"Yes." Alan said plainly. "The more Mega Evolutions I battle the better."

Cobalt fist-pumped. "Alright! Let's do this thing!"

"Weavile!" Pierre agreed

_OCXY_

We finally managed to find a large spacious clearing for the three to battle in, unfortunately someone beat us to it.

Standing in the middle was a 17 year old teen with black hair and striking dark blue eyes. He had light toned skin and reddish-pink lips, and was wearing black T-shirt along with a blue and grey plaid shirt unbuttoned over the top, the sleeves being pushed up to his elbows. A light blue scarf was hanging off of his neck, along with dark trousers and silver sneakers.

Our now pretty large group walked over to him. "Hey, excuse me? Are you alright?" Cobalt asked.

He turned to us. "I'm fine." He said with an icy edge to his words.

Manon stepped forward. "Excuse me? But we need to use this place for a battle!"

"I'm training here." He replied coldly again. I then happened to notice...something...similar to a shadow behind him. Shuddering a bit, I got out my Pokedex.

'Gengar, the Shadow pokemon, it hides in the shadows and creates a chilling atmosphere wherever it goes. It is said that cold areas will have Gengar's in them.'

The shadow did indeed form itself into the pokemon on the screen. It was wearing what looked like a black, purple and red dream-catcher on its stomach, a Mega Stone being in the center.

"Your Gengar can Mega Evolve?" I asked.

He looked back at his Gengar, who was grinning and chuckling to itself. "He's my starter, and yes." He replied with the same demeanor, holding up a silver chain with a similar stone on the end. "I use this Mega Chain."

"Another Mega Evolving pokemon? Hey! Why don't you join our battle?" Cobalt suggested.

Gengar's trainer continued to glare. "...Why?"

"Maybe we could form a Tag Battle with four people?" Sam suggested, but still trying to keep his distance from the new trainer.

Gengar grinned up at its trainer. "Gengar! Geng!".

He looked at his starter, who was obviously enthusiastic about it, and nodded. "Okay, but only because Gengar wants to." He said finally.

"Can we at least have your name then?" Alan said.

The trainer glared once more. "...It's Stryker Maine, and I'm from Lavender Town in Kanto. That's all you need to know."

_OCXY_

The four trainers each stood in a corner of the battlefield. Charizard and Gengar had already stomped their way onto the battlefield.

"This will be a four-way pokemon battle, last pokemon standing wins." Alan said.

"Wait, a four-way battle?" Sam said in disbelief.

"Poli?" Poliwrath scratched its head in confusion.

"I like it! Last one standing!? I'm all for that!" Cobalt shouted.

"WeavILE!" Pierre agreed.

"...Fine." Stryker mumbled.

"Gehehehengar!" Gengar chuckled to itself.

"Wow! Not only am I watching a Mega Evolution battle, but also possibly the very first four-way battle!" I looked at my Froakie. "We're watching history in the making, Froakie!"

"Froakie, Froak Froak!" Froakie cheered.

"Chespiiiiin Ches!" Hari-san cheered.

"Good luck, Alan!" Manon called out.

Sam got out a Poke-Ball. "Okay! Make a splash, Gyarados!"

He threw the Poke-Ball onto the field, where a burst of bright light instantly turned into a giant sea-serpent. "GRAAAAAWR!" The Water-Flying type roared as I got out my Pokedex.

'Gyarados, the Atrocious pokemon, Gyarados can destroy entire cities when in a rage, and it is said that one destroyed a colony in olden times.'

Cobalt got out a Poke-Ball as well. "Let's do this! Final force, Brute!"

Out came a large insect-like creature with two giant horns, which I instantly recognised as a Pinsir. Hereditary Bug-type knowledge, remember? But I got out my Pokedex anyway

'Pinsir, the Stag Beetle pokemon. It's giant pincers can crush prey in half, it swings them around to attack.'

All four trainers then got their respective Mega Items ready. "Charizard!" Alan yelled.

"Gyarados!"

"Brute!"

"Gengar..."

"MEGA EVOLVE!" They all yelled as they all touched their Mega Ring, Rod, Gauntlet and Chain.

I watched in awe as all four pokemon were surrounded in a multicoloured light.

Charizard's wings grew more jagged as two flames erupted from each side of its mouth. When the light disappeared its flames had turned blue and its body mainly black, as it roared with a shocking amount of power.

Gyarados's upper body grew bigger and stronger as razor sharp fins erupted from its back, its whiskers also lengthened as well. When the light cleared Gyarados had red jems embedded in its side and a darker color scheme, it roared as well.

Brute the Pinsir's horns grew and sharpened considerably as two insect wings burst out of its back. When the light burst it revealed that even its eyes had changed to become more insectoid.

Gengar hunched over as its arms lengthened and grew into spiky club-like hands as tyhe rest of its spikes grew longer. The light exploded to reveal that it now even had a third, yellow eye on its forehead.

The newly Mega-Evolved pokemon stared each other down, each now giving off very powerful vibes.

"Wow, it's like watching a battle between titans!" I gasped.

"Froakie..." Froakie marvelled as well.

"Here comes the good bit!" Manon cheered.

Alan nodded. "Let's start."

**The strongest battle ever!?**

**Alan and Mega Charizard X VS. Sam and Mega Gyarados VS. Cobalt and Mega Brute VS. Stryker and Mega Gengar**

Sam made the first move. "Gyrados! Use Flamethrower on Brute!"

"Graaaaw!" Gyrados roared as it sucked in a huge amount of air and blew a fierce stream of red-hot flames at Brute. I could feel the heat from where I was sitting!

"Dodge, Brute!"

Just opening its wings created a small gale as it leapt into the air at astonishing speed, easily avoiding the fire.

"Charizard, go after it and use Flamethrower as well." Alan commanded.

Charizard spread its new wings and took to the sky, where it reared its head and fired powerful BLUE flames at the Bug-type, who managed to dodge again.

"Counter with X-Scissor!"

Brute crossed it's pincers as a GIANT red 'X' formed in front of them, the two flyers then engaged in a game of chase, dodging and weaving around each other.

On the ground the same kind of battle was picking up.

"Shadow Ball." Stryker said darkly.

"Gehehengar!" Gengar chuckled as a massive ball of black energy was generated. Gengar then launched it forward with its tongue.

"Dodge it, Gyarados!"

Gyarados coiled itself to let the Shadow Ball pass through harmlessly. However it didn'y stop, smashing through several trees before finally exploding.

"What a powerful Shadow Ball!" I gasped.

"Charizard! Use Steel Wing!"

"Brute! Counter with Close Combat!"

Charizard's wings glowed metallic white and lengthened as Brute exploded with red energy. The two smashed into each other in midair, then both fell to the ground with an enormous explosion, cutting off Gengar from Gyarados as the debris spread out like a bomb.

"Hey!" I instantly pushed Manon to the ground as large rocks and sand flew over our heads, Froakie held down Hari-san. When the smoke cleared I helped her back up. "Sorry about that, are you okay?"

Manon blushed a little. "Um...y-yes. Thank you, Elliot."

Meanwhile, Sam and Stryker where taking advantage of the situation.

"Hypnosis on Brute."

"Gengar!" Gengar laughed as a dark purple circle came out of its yellow eye. Brute barely managed to fly up to avoid it as the circle closed in on empty space.

"Gyarados, use Dragon Pulse on Charizard!"

Gyarados roared as it fired a multicoloured dragon from its mouth. The dragon swallowed up Charizard in an explosion.

"Charizard! Dragon Claw!"

Charizard burst through the smoke with green aura surrounding it's claws, slashing at Gyarados who was swerving to narrowly avoid the claws.

Stryker watched the two of them fighting. "Thunderbolt."

"Geheheheheeeeeengaaaar!" Gengar's body sparked and released a powerful bolt of lightning that shocked both Charizard and Gyrados, both falling to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Gyarados!" Sam yelled in shock.

"Brute! Use Faint Attack on Gengar!"

The Pinsir flew through the air, zig-zagging left and right at blinding speed until it slammed into Gengar from behind, making it fall into the dirt.

"Way to go, Brute!" Cobalt smirked.

"Stop it."

Gengar's smirk quickly returned as it grabbed Brute.

"Oh no! Brute! X-Scissor!"

"Endure it."

Brute's giant red 'X' slammed into Gengar, making the smoke swirl around them, but Gengar still retained it's smirk as it pushed back.

"I can't believe Gengar is able to endure that!" I said in disbelief. "The bond it and Stryker must share...wow..."

"Thunderbolt."

Gengar shot a bolt of lightning straight into Brute, throwing it back with a cry of pain.

By this time, Charizard and Gyarados had recovered. "Charizard, use Flamethrower on Brute."

Charizard exhaled powerful blue flames at Brute, hitting it full on and smashing it through several trees, lying on the floor in pain.

"Brute! Stand up! Come on! You gotta!" Cobalt called to his friend.

Brute struggled to pick itself up, staggering a bit before regaining balance.

"Way to go, Brute! Okay! Use Return!"

Brute exploded with a yellow aura, a sign of Cobalt and Brute's bond, as he charged at Gyarados, easily smashing through the earth.

Sam smirked. "It's time, Gyarados! Use Rain Dance!"

"Graaaaw!" Gyarados' body glowed light blue as thick, black clouds formed overhead, releasing a heavy downpour of rain.

Charizard cringed at the rain falling on it, trying to shield its tail flame.

As Brute charged Gyarados suddenly disappeared.

"What!? Where did Gyarados go?" Manon gasped.

"It must be Swift Swim! Gyarados' ability!" I confirmed.

"Okay Gyarados! Hydro Pump!"

Suddenly all three pokemon were hit by a Hydro Pump from behind! Crashing into the now muddy ground! It was like three Gyarados' had attacked at once!

Suddenly Brute exploded in a multicoloured light, now back to normal.

"WHAT!? Oh man...I'm out." Cobalt sighed as he returned Brute. "Thanks buddy, you were awesome out there."

"One down, two to go." Sam smirked in the pounding rain.

Stryker snorted. "Your Gyarados is faster now. But that doesn't change this. Thunderbolt."

"Gehehehengaaaaar!" Gengar let loose another yellow bolt, the rain easily conducted it and the whole battlefiled was engulfed in lightning!

The storm clouds quickly faded and went away as the two pokemon fell to the ground, heavy smoke coming off of their injured bodies.

"Hypnosis."

Once again, a black ring went out of its eye, but this time it fell around Gyarados, instantly putting it to sleep.

"Gyarados! Wake up!" Sam called desperately, but it was useless.

"Nightmare." Stryker said darkly.

"Geeeengaaar..." Gengar chuckled as a shadowy aura came off of Gengar and covered Gyarados. The water pokemon instantly began thrashing around in pain, it was having a deep nightmare.

"Gyarados!" Sam called to it.

"Finish it with Shadow Ball."

Gengar laughed victoriously as it shot a giant Shadow Ball at Gyrados, creating a huge explosion that took a while to clear, but when it did, Gyarados was back to normal and lying unconcious.

"Gyarados!" Sam said, then looking on sadly as he returned him to his Poke-Ball. "Thank you Gyarados, looks like we're out."

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw!"

"Block it."

Charizard's claws gained a green aura and he slashed again, but this time Gengar raised its arms and blocked it.

"Hypnosis and Nightmare."

Gengar fired another ring from its eye that put Charizard to sleep, and the shadowy aura covered it as well, making the dragon writhe on the floor.

"Finish it with Shadow Ball."

"GEEEENGAR!" Gengar cried as it fired another giant shadowy ball at Charizard, creating another explosion.

"Charizard!" Manon yelled in shock.

Stryker nodded. "Good job, Gengar."

"Gengar!" Gengar cheered with its smile.

Two red eyes suddenly flashed through the smoke, to reveal Charizard was still standing, though heavily injured.

"Charizard is so strong!" I marvelled.

"Froakie!" Froakie agreed.

Stryker gritted his face. "Thunderbolt!"

"Charizard! Blast Burn!"

Before Gengar could charge electricity, Charizard punched the ground with a defeaning roar. White hot fire pllars erupted from the ground, quickly surrounding Gengar, followed by several huge and defeaning explosions.

He, Manon, Froakie and Hari-san all hit the dirt again, along with the rest of the trainers.

All of us strained to see through the heavy smoke. But when we did, Gengar was back to normal, face down in the dirt.

Manon stood up. "Alan wins! Alan wiiiiins!"

Stryker walked over to his starter, who picked itself up.

"Gengar..." It said, losing its smile for once.

"Thank you Gengar, you fought very well." Stryker said.

Charizard also returned to normal as the trainers grouped in the centre.

"Well, I'm annoyed I lost, but MAN! That was such an awesome battle! Now I can say I was a part of it!" Cobalt yelled.

"Weav! Weavile!" Pierre agreed.

"It was a really great battle, everyone did their best." Sam smiled.

"Poliwrath." Poliwrath nodded.

"...It was great battle." Stryker said, with a hint of a smile.

"Thank you for such a great battle." Alan said.

"That battle...made me want to get Mega Evolution even more!" I cheered.

"Froakiiiiiie!" Froakie cheered.

_OCXY_

"See ya round guys!"

"Weavile!"

Cobalt and Pierre then ran off shouting with enthusiasm.

"...Let's meet again, so we can battle."

"Gen! Gengar!" Gengar agreed as it and Stryker trainer walked off.

"Thanks for everything you guys. Hey Poliwrath? Wanna see if we can find that river again?"

"Poliwrath!" The two then walked off, Sam's Mega Rod slung over his shoulder.

We all waved them off. "I'm glad I got to watch that battle!" Manon cheered.

"Me too!" I turned to Alan. "Alan! Once I get a pokemon that can Mega Evolve, can we battle?"

For the first time since I met him, Alan smiled. "Yeah, let's battle then." The two of us then shook hands.

Then Manon walked up. "It was really great meeting you, Elliot! I hope we can meet again some day!"

I shook her hand as well. "I promise Manon, we're friends now after all!"

She blushed again. "Y-Yeah!"

Froakie and Hari-san shook hands and smiled.

Chimchar suddenly popped out one last time to talk to Charizard. "Chimchar! Chim, Chim, Chimchar!"

Charizard nodded. "Rawr!" It roared softly as a means of talking.

Chimchar got sparkles in its eyes. "Chimchar!" He said with a nod.

Finally I waved goodbye to my new friends, knowing, without a doubt, that I would see them again.

I smiled at Chimchar. "So, you've got yourself an idol in Charizard, huh Chimchar?"

Chimchar turned to me and nodded. "Chimchar!"

I bent down to him. "I know you'll be as strong as Charizard someday." I smiled "After all, your on the team of a future Champion!"

"Chimchar! Chihihihimchar! Chihihihihimchar!" He danced with joy as I returned him to his Poke-Ball.

I then stopped. "Hey Froakie?"

"Froak?"

"Did we forget something?"

"...Froak?"

We both pondered for a second, before-

"AHHHHHH! WE'RE LOST! I FORGOT!"

"FROAKIIIIIIE!"

"ELLIOT!?"

"Huh?"

I turned to see Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Dendenne behind us. "Guys!" I ran up to them. "I'm so sorry! I got lost and-and-and..." I sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry."

"Froakie..." Froakie bowed his head in apology.

Ash smiled. "Well, I knew you'd pull through. And hey, we managed to get that Pangoro and those Pamcham through!"

I smiled. "Well, that's good at least."

"So...where were you, Elliot?" Serena asked.

Me and Froakie looked at each other and laughed. "Just...being lost."

"Pika?" Pikachu said in confusion.

"Denne?" Dedenne copied him.

"Nothing. So, are we moving on?" I asked.

Clemont nodded. "Yep, this way."

And so we set off down a different path from all of my new friends.

But our paths will definitely cross again...someday.

Next Time: Elliot is trapped in a kindergarten with some new friends thanks to Penelope and her Sylveon beating Ash. But when the gang chases after Team Rocket, Elliot and Froakie must face their toughest challenge yet...TAKING CARE OF KINDERGARTENERS!

**This chapter is done! Hooray! Say what you thought in a review! Also, OC's! Sam belongs to Razzarow, Cobalt belongs to Arkhaos, and Stryker belongs to EnchantingNightmares. Thanks you guys!**

**Now then! I've got exams coming up, so I might not be able to upload regularly...**

**HOWEVER!**

**To help you stick around, I've got some previews for you!:**

**Chapter 6: Elliot's First Double Battle! Challenges in Kindergartening!?**

**One scene shows Spewpa glowing blue, whilst the other shows Froakie and Chimchar battling a Pikachu and a Meowth.**

**Chapter 7: Elliot gets Possessed!? More then One Pokemon Watches You!**

**One scene shows Chimchar and Vivillon running away from a shadow with a single blue eye. The other shows Elliot attacking the gang with a sword.**

**Chapter 8: Liz and Thomas reappear! A Battle of Fire Users!?**

**One scene shows a girl riding a Rapidash with a Litwick on her shoulder. The other shows a Fennekin battling a Litwick.**

**Chapter 9: Training witha Ninja! A Deadly Rival appears!?**

**One scene shows Froakie charging through a Stone Edge with Quick Attack, whilst the other shows Froakie battling a Togepi.**

**Chapter 10: Malamar's Secret Plot! The Evil Pokemon from Elliot's Past!?**

**One scene shows a younger Elliot and Froakie battling an Inkay, whilst the other shows present day Elliot and Froakie battling a Malamar.**

**Well? What do you think? Say so in a review! They really help! Now then! Sign off time! Alan? Manon?**

**Alan: Everyone, get pokemon that can Mega Evolve...**

**Manon: And don't overfeed them!**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Soulshank Redemption 

I was NOT a happy Bunnelby.

Why? Well first off, we had finished dealing with a poacher the day before, who took SPEWPA'S! SPEWPA'S! As a Bug-Type lover I was ENRAGED by this, along with my own Spewpa! And then today, Ash lost to this girl named Penelope and her Sylveon because he didn't know about the Fairy-Type. That PROVES he's from Kanto!

In case you couldn't tell, I was still annoyed at the poacher.

But I'm getting off task. Since Ash lost Penelope was now leading us to her kindergarten, apparently she just brings in trainers to play with the children.

"Well, here we are." Penelope said, gesturing to a colourful looking house, filled with children playing on little rides.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Ash marvelled.

"Pikachu!" Said pokemon agreed.

"It all looks so fun!" Bonnie cheered.

"Dedenne!" Dedenne said.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar ran from Bonnie's leg to the kiddie rides, instantly playing around with a giant grin on his face.

"Lookie! It's a new pokemon!" All of the kindergartners (except for one) gathered around Chimchar, who was still playing around.

Penelope turned to me. "I'm glad your Chimchar fits in so well, he's such a sweet pokemon."

I smiled. "I'm glad too, he looks like he's really having fun!"

"Froak!" A certain bubble frog croaked.

The children and Chimchar ran over to Penelope. "Penelope? Are these new trainers?" One boy asked

Penelope nodded. "Yep! They're really nice and friendly, so you don't have to worry."

"Yaaaaay!" They all cheered. It was actually pretty sweet as they started petting Pikachu and Froakie as well.

An elderly woman then came out. "Why hello there, you must be more new trainers, it's very nice to meet you. I'm the principle of this kindergarten."

We exchanged greetings as Serena then thought of something. "Why don't we send out all our pokemon so they can play as well?"

"That's an excellent idea." Clemont nodded as we all got out our Poke-Balls.

We tossed them into the air, making all of our pokemon appear in flashes of bright light. The children all wanted top play with them...except for that one boy again.

I looked at Penelope. "Hey Penelope? Who's that?"

I pointed to the boy and Penelope sighed sadly. "That's Randall, he's been scared of pokemon ever since he was little."

I gasped, imagine living in a world like ours and being scared of pokemon! Poor guy.

"Really?" Ash asked. "I'll go and talk to him." he stated confidently, walking off to find him.

"I'll come too, Ash!" Bonnie called as she chased after him.

"B-Be careful, Bonnie!" Clemont panicked slightly.

"No need to worry, Clemont." I reassured him. "Ash, Pikachu and Dedenne are with her, she'll be okay."

"Okay." Clemont sighed, still looking worried.

"Y'know, I actually found two other trainers earlier, I think they're inside. Would you like to meet them?" Penelope asked.

"That would be great! Thanks Penelope!" I thanked her as we followed her into the house.

The room we walked into was filled with pictures and kids books, and the walls were filled to the brim with colourful pictures. Plus there were BEANBAGS for chairs! It was awesome!

There were two trainers sitting there. One looked about 15 at around 5'3. He had brown spiky hair in a weird style and a caucasian complex, plus blue eyes. He was wearing a graphic t-shirt and blue denim jeans to cover a lean muscle build, plus a black overcoat with a Lucario on the back of it. He also wore a red official Pokemon League baseball cap and fingerless black gloves.

The second person was a girl who only looked about 11! She had long blonde hair and deep brown eyes, and was wearing a yellow shirt with blue denim jeans like the other guys. Cradled in her arms was an egg.

"These trainers are called Victor and Soul." Penelope explained.

"Cool! It's nice to meet you! I'm Elliot, and this is my partner, Froakie." I greeted them.

"Froak!" Froakie also greeted them.

Victor stood up. "Nice to meet you, I guess as you know, I'm Victor!"

"Hello there Victor, I'm Clemont." Clemont greeted him.

"And I'm Serena, it's very nice to meet you." Serena said.

For some reason, he blushed. "W-Well it's g-good to meet you too S-Serena..."

The girl, Soul, picked herself up and walked over. "Don't mind him, he can't talk to a girl without stuttering to save his life."

"D-Don't tell them that!" Victor said, flustered.

"Anyway, as you know, I'm Soul, it's great to meet you!" She said.

We made introductions once again as we sat down on the beanbags. "So where are your pokemon?" Clemont asked.

Victor really relaxed into his chair. "Don't worry, she's not too far away. Grace? Are you there?" Just then a Kirlia walked over. "Grace, these are my new friends. Everyone, this is Grace, the best partner ever." Despite the overexaggeration I got out my Pokedex.

_'Kirlia, the Emotion Pokemon. It can harness its trainers happy spirit to strengthen its psychokinetic powers, it dances around when happy.'_

"Wow, I didn't expect you to have a Kirlia." I admitted.

Victor waved a hand dismissively. "That's what they all say. I've had Grace ever since she was a Ralts."

"I'll show you my pokemon as well!" Soul said happily. "Guys! Come on over here!"

How ironic. Her two pokemon were a Pikachu with a heart-shaped tail with a pink bow around it, and a Meowth with a blue bow around its neck.

"Pikapika!"

"Meowth!" The two pokemon greeted us. As I petted the Meowth I was pretty sure I preferred regular ones to talking ones.

Then the door opened and Ash, Bonnie and Randall walked in. "See? These are our friends, you don't have to be scared." Ash told him.

The look of fear in Randall's eyes said otherwise. "But pokemon are scary!" He said, trying to hide behind Ash's leg.

"He's still afraid of pokemon?" Serena asked sadly.

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "We tried introducing him to Pikachu, Froakie and Dedenne, but no luck."

"Randall's problem is pretty deep." Penelope explained. "Your going to have to go about this carefully."

Ash nodded. "Your right..."

_OCXY_

Soon afterwards, Team Rocket were causing trouble for our 'heroes' again. As they were putting Ash's Pikachu and Penelope's Sylveon in a truck, Soul's Meowth walked over to the Team Rocket one. "Nyarth?" He asked.

Team Rocket Meowth jumped. "Ack! When did you get there!?"

Soul's Meowth tilted its head. "Nyar?"

"Nothing! It's none of ya business!"

"Nyar...Meowth!"

"Oh, so now I'M da hypocrite? Who are ya anyway!?"

"Nyaaaaarth."

"Some kid named Soul? So, she's ya trainer then."

"Meowth."

"Listen, why not ditch her and come work for Team Rocket? It's not such a bad life, we get to work for da boss!"

"...Nyar?"

"Wha-? No we don't have hot-dogs every Saturday! What do we look like? A restaraunt?"

"Meowth."

"Just because the uniforms are white doesn't mean we're-Gah! What am I doin!? We gotta get da twerps pokemon outta here!" He then jumped into the van and pointed at the fellow Meowth. "You've made a big mistake pal! You've made an enemy for life!" And so the van drove off, with Ash clinging to the back of it.

"...Meowth." The pokemon said, going back to its trainer to clean itself, and not really giving a damn on what the Meowth had just told it.

_OCXY_

The principle handed me, Froakie, Victor and Soul some hot chocolate, the best thing she could offer us. But trust me, nobody was complaining.

We all sipped our drinks as we talked. "So you have two Gym Badges as well, Victor?" I asked.

"Yep! I'm aiming for my third one pretty soon." He beamed.

Soul rolled her eyes. "I've only got one, but I don't mind, we'll catch up in no time!"

"So, why are you carrying that egg?" I questioned her out of curiosity.

Soul smiled down at her egg. "A trainer gave it to me, he said it was because my Pikachu and Meowth looked so happy."

'Reminds me of Chimchar.' I thought, looking at the fire type play with kids toys with a giant smile on his face.

Suddenly a young boy burst through the door. "Principle! Sylveon and that Pikachu got tooken!"

Ignoring his incorrect pronounciation I spat out the contents of my mouth in shock. "What!?"

"Froak!?" Froakie copied me as we all ran outside to find Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Penelope all getting in a car.

"What's going on?" I asked frantically.

"Team Rocket took Pikachu, Sylveon, Froakie and Ash away!" Clemont explained in a hurry.

"And we think they took Randall as well!" Penelope added.

Those guys AGAIN!? Why do they keep doing this!? Why can't they get on with their lives!? "Let me come too!" I called.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" Victor yelled.

Penelope turned to us. "I'm sorry, but there's not enough room. All I can ask is that you take care of the children, please?"

Victors face flushed red. "O-Of course P-Penelope! We'll do our b-best!" Well, at least he's nice.

"Thank you, it really means a lot." She finished as she got in the car.

"Bonnie and Dedenne are coming, Ash and Pikachu and Froakie!" Bonnie shouted.

"Dedenne Denne!" Dedenne copied her as the car sped away.

The four of us then turned to the principle and the large group of kids.

"We're doomed." Soul mumbled.

_OCXY_

Us Trainers plus Froakie sat down in a circle as Victor's Grace used her psychic powers to 'catch' and 'throw' a ball for the children. The other pokemon just chased after them.

"We're gonna be stuck here forever." Soul grimaced.

"Don't talk about it like it's a prison." I sweatdropped.

Victor stretched his arms and layed in the grass. "Well, might as well make the most of it." He closed his eyes and just let the cool breeze brush his face.

I felt something tug at my sleeve, and I turned to see a boy standing there. "Mr Vanette, are Penelope and the others going to be okay?"

The principle had told us that we should give our second names to the children to use, I liked it, made me sound important. I smiled at him. "Of course! Ash is going to rescue the pokemon no problem!"

The boy smiled. "Okay, Mr Vanette!" He cheered as he ran off.

"Wow, you seem pretty good around kids." Victor chuckled.

"Well, he does seem very nice." Soul said with a smile.

"I guess it could be because I'm a little brother." I thought aloud, to which Froakie nodded.

Then the kids, our pokemon and the principle walked over. "I'm sorry to disturb you dears, but the children want to play a game with you." The principle explained.

"Okay, what do you guys wanna play?" Soul asked.

The children began shouting out random things as Victor sat up. "Hey! Calm down!" The children were silenced. "Let's take a vote, one at a time."

The children voted for a large number of activities, but dress-up came up trumps. "Don't expect me to wear a giant dress." Soul said as we walked inside.

We found several chests containing different costumes, which we all rummaged through to find the best ones. I eventually found a cool looking one that had a blue cape and an awesome looking hat, which I threw on. "Hey guys! Whaddya think?" I said to my pokemon.

They all nodded and said their own names in agreement. Froakie was wearing a cowboy hat and a stick on Sheriff's badge, Spewpa had a pink tiara on and Chimchar was wearing an adorable little knight outfit, complete with sword, shield and visor.

Victor was wearing some kind of red and black superhero costume with a mask, kinda reminded me of Clemont and Bonnie's dad (a.k.a Blaziken Mask.). "Yeah, this seems pretty cool." He said to himself as Grace wore a long, flowing gown and sunglasses.

Soul had kinda run out of options, but settled on a nurse outfit so she could use the stethoscope to check up on her egg. Her Pikachu was wearing a little dress while her Meowth wore a Poochyena costume, why, I have no idea.

Us and the children did a few mini plays. "Hey! Why do I have to play the villain?" I complained at one point.

"Because you've been the hero FIVE times!" Soul argued. We all just laughed, to be honest, I was having fun.

Eventually we all sat down again, still wearing our costumes. "Hey kids, why don't you tell us your favourite type of pokemon?" Victor suggested.

"Water!" One girl yelled, to which Froakie puffed out his chest with a smile.

"Fire!" A boy shouted. Chimchar danced with joy.

"Psychic!" Grace blushed at the compliment.

There were suggestions all around, but me and Spewpa noticed something. "Hey, why did none of you say Bug-Types?" I said.

The children looked between themselves. "Well...aren't Bug-Types all...icky and gross?" A girl said.

"My big brother told me that Bug-Types were really weak." Another boy said.

Spewpa's eyes fell in sadness as I knelt down and comforted her. "Well, none of those things are true." I told them. "Bug-Types can be strong, fast...and beautiful." Spewpa looked up at me with a smile.

"Really?" A girl asked.

I nodded. "Yeah!...Hey, in fact, why don't we all do a bit of Bug-Type bonding?"

"Yeeeaaahhh!" All the kids cheered as we stood up.

"Your friend has such a way with children." I heard the principle say.

"Yeah, looks like he does." Victor chuckled as he and Soul followed after us.

We eventually came to a large group of trees. "Now, the best way to bond with a Bug-Type is to act like one. So we're all gonna disguise ourselves using leaves!"

The children nodded as all of us (Plus Spewpa) began gathering leaves to cover ourselves with. "Where did you get an idea like this, Elliot?" Victor asked.

I smiled. "My Sis would always do stuff like this with me when I was little, so I just kinda remember them."

Eventually we were all little or big mounds of leaves with eyes. "A lot of Bug-Types do this to keep warm in winter." I explained.

"Spew!" Spewpa nodded. When suddenly her leaves fell away as she started glowing blue.

"Spewpa!" I gasped as I shook of my leaf disguise.

"W-What's happening to Spewpa?" A girl asked as the rest of them shook of their disguises. Spewpa's 'coat' unfolded and spread out into a giant pair of wings as he body thinned down and two antenne grew out of her head. Soon the light burst and, a Vivillon was in front of us.

"Vivillon!" She called out her new name in a graceful voice.

"Spewpa! You evolved into Vivillon!" I cried as she happily flew into my arms.

"Woooow!" All of the children gathered round me and Vivillon.

"Vivillon's soooo pretty!" A girl squealed.

"I wanna get a Vivillon when I grow up!" Another girl said.

Vivillon nodded. She then flew up a bit before her antenne started to glow. "Vivillooooon!" She cried as she fired a rainbow beam at the ground a bit away, causing an explosion.

"You've learned Psybeam as well!" I cheered as she settled down back on my head.

"Vivillon's so coooool!" All the children cheered as they continued to crowd us.

I then picked Vivilon off my head and looked at her. "Huh...that's weird..."

"What is?" Soul asked as she and Victor walked over.

"Well, I predicted that Vivillon would be a Garden Pattern when she evolved, but I've never seen a pattern like this before."

Vivillon's wing pattern was a white background with light green on the edges, and on the upper part of her wings was what looked like red and purple pixilated flowers.

"Sis told me all the Vivillon patterns there is, but I've never even been told about this one." I explained.

"...Wow, Elliot, your Vivillon could be one of a kind!" Victor said.

I looked at Vivillon. "One of a kind, huh...?"

"Froak..." Froakie also mused.

"Vivillon?" Vivillon was curious as well.

We all walked back to the kindergarten when Soul had an idea. "I've got it! Elliot! Let's have a battle!"

I raised an eyebrow. "A battle?"

"Yeah, I'm sure the kids would want to see a real pokemon battle, right kids?" Soul asked them, to which they all cheered.

"Okay! Your on!" I nodded.

"Pikachu! Meowth!" She called to her pokemon who both ran in front of her.

I raised an eyebrow. "Two at once? A Double Battle?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that this will be my first Double Battle." I looked at the pokemon on my shoulder. "Okay Froakie, since this is my first Double Battle, your choice number one, no doubt!"

"Froakfroakfroak Frooooak!" Froakie chanted with a mock salute, throwing off his hat and badge to jump onto the battlefield.

"And number two will be you, Chimchar!" Unfortunately there was a problem. "Chimchar, you have to take the knight costume off to fight."

"Chim..." He said sadly, clutching the costume as if it was a second skin.

I sighed. "okay, but you'll miss out.,.."

"Chim!?" Chimchar said as he hurriedly threw off the costume and ran next to Froakie.

Vivillon flew over and perched on my head. "Do you wanna stay on my head, Vivillon?" I asked, to which she nodded. "Make yourself comfortable, we'll win!"

Victor stepped forward. "I'll referee! First person to have both of their pokemon faint loses!"

The kids all cheered as the principle smiled. "Good luck to both of you." She nodded.

"Alright! Begin!"

**Elliot's first Double Battle!**

**Soul and Pikachu+Meowth VS. Elliot and Froakie+Chimchar**

"Since this is your first Double Battle Elliot, you can go first." Soul offered.

I smiled. "Thanks! Froakie use Bubble, and Chimchar, use Ember!"

"Froooakiiiie!"

"Chimchaaaar!" Both of my pokemon blew their respective attacks at the two pokemon.

Soul just smiled. "Pikachu, Meowth, both of you use Thunderbolt!"

"Piiikachuuuuuuu!"

"Meeeeeeowth!" Both pokemon charged and launched yellow electricity bolts, overpowering the weaker attacks and shocking both of my pokemon.

"Froakie! Chimchar!" I cried in shock as they fell out to my feet. They both groaned loudly, Chimchar managed to stand up but Froakie was having a bit of trouble due to the bigger amount of damage.

"Chim..." Chimchar said with a worried expression as he tried to comfort Froakie.

"Chimchar! Use Flame charge on Pikachu to protect Froakie!" I called.

"Chim! Chim! Chim chim chimchimchimchimchimchimchimCHAAAAAR!" Chimchar cried as he stomped the ground to pick up dust until he shot forward in a trail of fire.

"Meowth, use Protect to shield Pikachu!"

"MeOWTH!" Said pokemon cried as it leaped in front of Pikachu and put up a green shield which Chimchar bounced harmlessly off of.

'Man, they're good...' I thought in distress.

"Okay Pikachu! Use Play Nice!"

"Chuuu!" Pikachu cried as it leaped towards Chimchar and...held hands with it? "Pika! Pika!" Pikachu cheered as she and Chimchar danced together, both of them glowing with a yellow aura before Pikachu ran back, leaving Chimchar looking upset.

Froakie hopped back over to Chimchar's side. "Froak!" He called out with confidence.

"Both of you use Thunderbolt again!"

"Both of you dodge!"

As the opponents fired yellow bolts again, Froakie leaped back to dodge Meowth's, but Chimchar was hit with Pikachu's straight on!

"Chimchar!" I called in shock as he was thrown back with teary eyes.

"Froakie! Froak, Froak!" Froakie said at Chimchar.

"Chim..." He said sadly.

'Why didn't Chimchar dodge?' I thought for a second before I realized something. "It was that move wasn't it? Play Nice?"

Soul nodded. "You got it, Elliot. Play Nice establishes a relationship between two pokemon, making them lose their will to attack their new friend."

I gritted my teeth as I looked at Chimchar. "If that's how it is, then we'll switch! Froakie, you take Pikachu and Chimchar you take Meowth!"

Both pokemon nodded and switched positions, with Chimchar looking much more battle ready.

"Okay then! Chimchar, use Thunderpunch, and Froakie, you use Quick Attack!"

Both of my pokemon charged forward, one glowing white and one with a yellow, crackling fist. "Meowth, use Protect again!" Once more Meowth leaped in front of Pikachu and protected them both with its green shiled. "Now! Meowth, use Fury Swipes on Froakie! And Pikachu, use Iron Tail on Chimchar!"

"Meowth!" The blue ribbon wearer yelled as its claws lengthened.

"Pikachu!" The pink ribbon wearer yelled as its tail glowed white.

"Froakie use Water Pulse, and Chimchar use Scratch!"

"FroooooaKIE!" Froakie yelled as it created and threw a watery orb straight at Meowth, knocking it back.

"Chim..." Chimchar couldn't attack its new friend, so it just let itself get hit by the Iron Tail.

"Froakie! Froakie Froak Froakie!" Said pokemon was trying to talk some sense into the fire-type. Who was unresponsive.

"Okay, both of you use Thunderbolt again!" Both pokemon released powerful volts from there bodies.

"Froakie! Chimchar! Look out!" I yelled at them. Froakie gasped as he selflessly grabbed Chimchar and jumped away, but the shock still hit him bad in the side.

"Froak!" He yelled as he fell down with a steaming and crackling side.

"Chimchar!" The fire starter exclaimed in shock.

"We got 'em! Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

"Piiiikachu!" Pikachu yelled as it zipped towards Chimchar and Froakie.

"Chimchar! You have to protect Froakie!" I called to him.

"...Chim." Chimchar nodded as he turned to the approaching electric-type.

"Knock it back with Scratch!"

"Chim...CHAR!" He yelled as he slashed Pikachu with his right hand, knocking it back.

"What!?" Soul said in disbelief. "But, Play Nice should have stopped Chimchar's will to fight Pikachu!"

"Yeah, but Froakie comes before Pikachu in Chimchar's books." I explained as Chimchar and Froakie shared a fist bump. "Now! Froakie use Bubble and Chimchar use Ember on each other!"

"HUH!?" Everyone yelled. But my two pokemon didn't hesitate as they attacked each other, the two attacks cancelling each other out in a heavy burst of steam.

"Damn it! I can't see!" Soul complained, when suddenly two figures could be seen in the smoke! "Double Thunderbolt!"

The two pokemon fired once again, but they only hit two Frubble clones. "Th-They were fake!?" She gasped.

"Look above you!" I laughed as Froakie and Chimchar were high in the air above Pikachu and Meowth! "Flame Charge and Water Pulse!"

"Frooooakie!"

"Chiiiimchar!" The two pokemon launched their attacks downwards, creating a massive explosion. When it cleared, Froakie and Chimchar were standing back to back with crossed arms and smirks on their faces, Pikachu and Meowth lying with swirled eyes at their feet.

"Pikachu and Meowth are unable to battle! Froakie and Chimchar are the winners!" Victor announced at everyone cheered, the children quickly swamping the four pokemon.

"Well, we lost, fair and square." Soul sighed. "Great battle anyway."

I nodded. "Yeah! It was great fun!"

The principle walked over. "I could easily see how all your pokemon were fighting with everything they had to make you, they're trainers happy. You're BOTH very good trainers."

"Well done, everyone!" All the children cheered.

Just then a familiar looking car turned up, with Penelope stepping out. "Hello! We're back!"

"PENELOPE!" All the children cheered as they swarmed her as well. Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne, Clemont and Randall all got out of the car.

"We did it!" Ash cheered along with Pikachu as Penelope's Sylveon also hopped out.

"It's really nice to meet you!" Randall instantly greeted Froakie and Chimchar, who waved in response. It looked like he had got over his fear.

Serena then looked at me with sparkling eyes. "Wow! Elliot! What are you wearing!?"

"Huh?" I was confused for a second before I realized I was still wearing my costume. "Oh, er...we played dress-up." I said with a sweatdrop.

Bolnnie ran over and noticed Vivillon on my head. "Wow! Spewpa evolved!"

"Yep." I nodded as she fluttered next to me.

"What a beautiful pattern." Clemont noted as he adjusted his glasses at her.

Suddenly, we all heard Soul squeal. "My egg! It's hatching!" We all looked at each other before rushing over to see Soul's egg glow yellow before reforming into a brown and furry pokemon.

"Eevee!" It cried.

"Oh my Arceus! An Eevee!" Soul cheered as she cradled the new born in her arms, with her Pikachua nd Meowth crowding around her and smiling.

All of us just smiled at the touching scene.

_OCXY_

Soon we were all standing in front of the kindergarten in the settinbg sun.

"Elliot, Soul, Victor. I just want to thank you, the children won't stop talking about how much of a fun day they had!" Penelope smiled.

"No problem! It was fun hanging out with them!" I nodded.

"Froak!" Froakie agreed.

"Ash!" Randall cheered. "I'm gonna be a pokemon trainer as well when I grow up!"

Ash nodded. "Great! Let's battle soon then!"

"Yep!" Randall nodded with a smile.

Then our group turned to Victor and Soul. "So you guys are heading off as well?" Ash asked.

Victor nodded. "Yeah, gotta get my next Gym Badge after all!"

Soul smiled. "And I've decided that I'm gonna keep him out of trouble for a bit!"

"Evvee!" Evee agreed.

Victor blushed. "W-What? D-Did we agree on that?"

Soul poked him between his eyes. "No time to argue! But see you guys again soon!"

"Good luck on your journey." Serena nodded.

Ash and Soul's Pikachu's shared a friendly electrical cheek sparks to bid each other farewell. We had all handed in our dress-up clothes as I thought about them. "Hey Penelope?" I asked.

"Hm? Yes Elliot?" She asked.

"That costume I was wearing, do you know what it was?"

She thought for a second. "I believe...that that was an Aura Guardian outfit."

I had heard of Aura Guardians in stories and stuff, but I didn't think they dressed like that! "Really?"

She smiled. "Yep. I think it suited you." She said with a wink.

We all then turned and started walking. "Bye everyone!" We all called. To which Victor, Soul, Penelope, Sylveon, Randall, the principle and all the children happily replied.

We hadn't been walking for long before we set up camp. (Serena agreed to set up camp! You have no idea how big of a deal that is!) As we sat around a campfire, our pokemon all eating, and Clemont spoke up. "Hey, Elliot."

I turned to him. "Yeah?"

"You know you said you wanted to contact Viola?"

I HAD said that I'd wanted to call Viola to ask about Vivillon's pattern, but there was no phone at the kindergarten. "...Yeah?"

He pushed his glasses up so that they shined as he smiled. "The future is bright thanks to science!" He shouted as he suddenly got at a large square TV. "Behold! The Video Clemone! Perfect for on the go video calls!"

I was a bit skeptical of using it. Clemont's Clemontic Gears had a habit of...going terribly terribly wrong. But I decided to trust his better judgement and typed in Viola's number. It run for a bit before Viola picked up. "Oh, hi little brother!" She said as she came onto the screen. "How's your journey going?"

"Great, thanks Viola!" I cheered.

Everyone started pushing their way in. "hey again, Viola!" Ash called with Pikachu's cry.

"It's so nice to meet you again!" Serena called.

"Helloooo Violaaaa! Have you thought about marrying Clemont?" Bonnie called.

"B-Bonnie! I thought we were over this!" Clemont panicked as I gave him an evil glare.

Viola just laughed and greeted them all as I pushed my way to the front. "Listen, I'm phoning to ask you something about my Vivillon."

She beamed and clapped her hands together. "So your little Scatterbug evolved! I'm so proud of you Elliot!"

"Yeah but, I want to ask you about her pattern."

Viola looked at me. "I thought I taught you all the patterns."

"I know, I know, Just take a look. Vivillon!"

Vivillon flew over and perched on my shoulder and spread her wings. "Vi! Vivillon!" She re-greeted Viola.

Viola's eyes suddenly grew to the size of saucers. "Oh...my...GOSH!" She suddenly squished her face RIGHT UP against the screen, I recoiled in shock from the sudden action. "Elliot! Vivillon has the Fancy Pattern!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Fancy Pattern? I've never heard of it."

She continued to squish her face against the screen. "Elliot, the Fancy Pattern is the rarest of the rarest of the rare in the Vivillon patterns! The chance of a Vivillon having a Fancy Pattern are 16,407,286 to one!"

My eyes widened as well. "Vivillon's pattern is really that rare?"

"Wow! Vivillon's super duper special!" Bonnie cheered.

"I never thought that this beautiful pattern would be so special." Serena breathed.

"Elliot! You HAVE to send Vivillon over here some time so I can take some photos of her! Pleeease!" She practically begged.

"Well, we'll see, Vivillon's part of the team after all." I nodded as Vivillon wrapped her special wings around my arm.

"Okay, okay." Viola sighed, more to calm herself then anyone else. "Just keep having fun on your journey, right?"

I smiled. "Right."

"Well, I'd better get going, I love you little brother!"

I furiously blushed. "S-Sis! I'm with my friends!"

"Elliot looks just like Victor!" Bonnie laughed. I meanwhile, sighed as I waved to Viola before turning off the Video Clemone.

"Wow, so Vivillon's the Fancy Pattern." Ash smirked.

"You really are special, Vivillon!" Serena smiled.

"Yeah, but the main thing is that she's my friend." I nodded as she hugged me with her wings. "And Clemont! This Clemontic Gear works really well!"

Clemont puffed out his chest as he patted the invention. "Yep, I think I've worked all the kinks out on this one." Suddenly the box began sparking and furiously giving of smoke as it jerked and jumped around, building up more and more electrical power.

"...Oops." Was all Clemont could say before the device exploded.

Next Time: The gang shelter in a house for the night to avoid a heavy storm, where Bonnie and Elliot befriend a lonely Espurr. However, all is not as it seems, for all of Elliot's pokemon have been separated in the giant mansion. And a second pokemon is watching them...it is dark, cruel, and angry...and it wants everyone to stay OUT!

**Finally! It's a new chapter! I deeply apologise for the wait, guys, I hope this makes up for it! I just want to say thank you for reading and reviewing this story, it's major support for me, thank you all!**

**I had to make Elliot's Vivillon Fancy Pattern, it just looks so cool! Please don't hate me. By the way, in terms of OC's, Soul belongs to pokemon4ever, and Victor belongs to Wildlian  
**

**Also, to NodokaLover, I plan to make your OC appear in either Chapter 11 or Chapter 12, so try and be patient. Similarly, I DO plan to use all OC's AT SOME POINT. Don't panic.  
**

**Thanks again for reading and waiting patiently for the next chapter! Now to sign us off it's Bonnie!**

**Bonnie: Everyone, get pokemon! And keep them too!**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Seeking Shelter with a Twist!

The pitch black clouds boom with thunder, and flash with electricity. In the forest is a large and gloomy manor, wrapped from the roof to the porch in vines, the shining lightning makes a portrait inside glow. The portrait depicts an old woman with a kind smile, who wore a green brooch around her neck. Outside, rain began to fall, as five figures ran through the rain.

By the window of the manor, a shadow watched the five run towards its home. Even the flashing boom revealed nothing about it, except a large blue eye, set into a glare. The shadow turned and floated away, to do what must be done.

_OCXY_

We ran through the rain to the porch of the house we saw. "Chimchar! Vivillon! Are you okay!?"

"Chiiiiim!" My fire type called in distress, not liking the rain at all.

"Vivillon!" My butterfly-like pokemon flew beside me, shaking her head to get the rain out of her eyes.

"My hairs getting ruined!" Serena complained.

"Oh man!" Ash yelled.

"We're almost there!" Clemont called.

"Dedenne! Hold still!" Bonnie cried as the electric type squirmed in the rain.

Finally though, we reached the porch of the dark house and managed to dry off. "Man, what a storm!" Ash said as he dried Pikachu off.

"Froak..." Froakie croaked in disappointment, he quite liked the rain. I dried Chimchar and Vivillon off as best I could in the meantime.

"Awww, why does there have to be thunder?" Bonnie asked as a loud boom resounded. "Eeek!" She squeaked in fear, backing against the door, which she noticed was partly open. "Hey, it's open!" She said as she rushed inside.

"Ah! Bonnie, wait a second!" Clemont called after her. We all walked in nonetheless to find a large parlor with a grand staircase. There was dust and...*Shudder*...cobwebs everywhere.

"Hellooooo? Anybody there!? Helloooo!?" Bonnie called.

"Dedenne Denneeeee!" Dedenne called as well.

Clemont knocked on the open door. "Hellooo? Anybody?"

"Helloooo?" Practically all of us called out.

"Pikaaa?" Pikachu called.

"Froakiiiie?" Froakie also called.

"This place looks abandoned..." I said to myself.

Clemont walked over to a nearby light. "The electricity looks like it could still work, let me see if I can find a switch..." No sooner had he said that then when the lights faded on.

"That's better!" Serena praised.

"Thanks Clemont!" Ash thanked him.

Clemont turned to us and raised an eyebrow. "Huh? But I didn't do anything."

"So then...?" Serena started

"...Who did?" Ash finished.

"That's funny." Bonnie said as Dedenne agreed with her.

"M-Maybe because this house is so old, it could be...haunted!" Serena cried, which gave Ash goosebumps, Serena placed a hand over her mouth. "Oops, did I say that out loud?"

I just rolled my eyes. A couple of lights faded on and people were already jumping to the conclusion of ghosts, yep, I didn't believe in that kinda thing. But trust me, I was scared of the dark, the unknown...

"Chim!?" Chimchar cried in fright, locking onto my leg with a steel tight grip.

"I-It was probably motion sensors!" Clemont suggested in a slight fluster.

Ash looked at him. "Motion sensors?"

"In an old house like this?" I added.

"O-Of course it looks old, but this house MUST have the latest technology! Hahahaha..haha...ha..." He chuckled nervously.

Suddenly the doors flew shut! "The doors!" Serena cried.

"AHHHHhhhhnnnd the doors must be motion sensor as well!" He cried with a fake smile, sweat streaming down his face like a waterfall.

Ash ran over and tried to open them, but to no avail. "It's locked!"

"What if we're stuck in a house that likes to eat people?" Serena suggested, making both Ash and Clemont get goosebumps before she covered her mouth. "Did I say that out loud again?"

Well, the notion of a house that eats you was enough to start up a certain fire type. "Chiiiiiiiimchaaaaar!" He wailed as I once again had to comfort him.

"Vivillon!" Vivillon flew over to Chimchar and comforted him quite quickly.

"Thanks Vivillon." I said, making her smile as I put Chimchar down.

"I suggest we look for anybody else who could live here!" Clemont suggested, to which we all nodded.

Unknown to me. Two pokemon were watching us. One watched with curious eyes, whilst the other watched with an eye of malice.

We began walking up the stairs very cautiously, calling out to anybody who might be here, eventually we came to a hallway with suits of armour lined up on either side.

"This house really DOES seem deserted." Ash said, looking at the evident dust.

"I'm sure someone could be here!" Bonnie said as she skipped along. It was then that the suit of armour next to her started rattling!

"Bonnie, look out!" Clemont cried.

"Huh?" Bonnie said as Clemont's Aipom Arm grabbed her and pulled her away just as the suit of armour crashed to the ground!

"That was too close..." Clemont sighed as he let Bonnie down. "These suits of armour are literally falling apart!"

"Or maybe something is trying to get rid off us..." Serena whispered, giving the other two guys goosebumps. "I did it again didn't I?" She said through her hands.

I then felt something, call me crazy but...I felt a presence, just the air was heavy with it. So I turned around...

...just in time to see a figure disappear round a corner.

I stepped back in shock. "D-Did anybody else see that!?"

"...S-See what?" Serena asked.

"I thought I saw something." I almost breathed.

"Iiiiit's obviously a trick of the light!" Clemont said frantically. "Nobody else saw it, after all!"

"Froakie." Even Froakie hadn't seen it. I just continued to stare at where it was...

We were walking along again when a lightning filled boom lit up a face in the dark! "AHHHHHH!" All of us screamed.

"Oh...it's just a portrait." Clemont sighed in relief. I looked closer to find it was an old lady, she seemed to be the only nice thing in this mansion.

"Who do you think she is?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe she owns this place?" Ash suggested.

"Or maybe she's died but is still around if you know what I mean..." Serena said, having the same effect as last time.

I meanwhile examined the portrait, unlike everything else, this picture seemed...clean, and well cared for. The only question was...why?

We were walking along once again when suddenly we heard a scream!...Why did it sound slightly familiar? "What was that!?" Ash asked.

As Serena jumped to the conclusion of ghosts again Clemont butted in. "I-It was probably just the wind! Yes! It could blow through these empty halls and sound just like a scream! That's it!" His tone of voice didn't give me much confidence.

"Hey, Elliot? Where's Chimchar?" Bonnie suddenly asked.

I turned to her to find neither Chimchar nor Vivillon behind us. "Chimchar? Vivillon?" I asked, then calling out "Chimchar!? Vivillon!? Where are you!?"

"Chimchaaaaar! Where are yooooou?" Bonnie cried.

"Vivillon! Say something!" Serena called.

"Froakiiiiiiie!" Froakie cried.

"Pikaaaaaa!"

"Dedenneeeeeeee!" All of the pokemon called out.

There was no response.

"They couldn't have gotten lost could they?" Clemont asked.

"Whatever happened, we need to find them NOW!" Ash declared.

"Don't worry Chimchar and Vivillon! Bonnie and Dedenne will find you!" Bonnie called out.

As I turned to follow them, I saw it.

A blue ghostly eye attached to a shadowy body, fade into the darkness.

"Froakie...PLEASE tell me you saw that..." I whispered.

"Froak?" Froakie croaked, as a way of saying 'I didn't'.

I'm not going to lie, at that point in time, I was terrified out of my mind.

_OCXY_

Unbeknownst to our 'heroes', Chimchar and Vivillon were in a seperate part of the manor. Since it would be far too confusing to follow it in pokespeak, I will translate for you.

How can I do this?

Secret.

As a loud thunderclap was heard Chimchar screamed in fear and leaped onto Vivillon, wrapping his arms around her._ "Vivi!"_ He wailed._ "It's so scaryyyyyy! I miss Elel and Bonbon and Denden and Frofro!" _

Vivillon smiled, the names Chimchar gave to people were kinda cute in her opinion. _"Don't worry Chimchar, we just got a little lost, that's all. We'll find them in no time."_

Chimchar hopped off of her with a sniffle. _"Okay Vivi..." _

She fluttered next to him. _"Do you want to hold my foot?"_

Chimchar nodded, so she offered him one of her feet to hold, which he took, and she led him along the passageway.

_"G...o...t..."_

Chimchar immediantely latched onto Vivillon. _"What was that scary noise!?"_

Vivillon, truthfully, was scared, but she had to be brave for the little fire type._ "Don't worry, it was probably just the wind..."_

_"Ge...ut..."_

_"That wasn't the wind, Vivi!"_ Chimchar cried.

Vivillon scanned the area quickly, then thought of something._ "Chimchar...don't turn around okay?"_

Chimchar nodded as Vivillon slowly turned around.

_"GET OUT!"_ A voice roared as a monstrous shadow rose up to devour Vivillon.

_"EEEEEEEEEK!"_ She screamed as she grabbed a screaming Chimchar and shot down the corridor as fast as her wings could carry her.

_"WAAAAAAH! I don't like being scared Vivi!"_ Chimchar cried. _"I just wanna play with Bonbon and Denden again!"_

_"Don't worry Chimchar! I won't let anything hurt you!"_ She shouted as she continued to fly.

Meanwhile, the shadow watched them go. _"I won't let anyone touch this place..."_ It said as it floated back into the darkness.

_OCXY_

We were walking down a corridor, still calling for Chimchar and Vivillon, when we turned and saw it. A small pokemon with glowing blue eyes.

"AHHHHH!" All of us, minus me and Bonnie screamed. Was this the pokemon I saw? No...it's eyes looked kind and curious, not steely and hateful.

Suddenly it turned and floated away. "Hey! Wait up!" Bonnie called as she and me chased after it.

"Bonnie! Elliot! Wait!" Clemont called out to us as they followed us.

The pokemon turned a lot of corners, but me and Bonnie were still in hot pursuit, until I couldn't hear the other three behind us. We eventually came to a door and opened it to find ourselves in a very plain room, with only a blue rubber ball and the pokemon, which I could now see clearly. It looked like it was some kind of walking cat as I got out my Pokedex.

_'Espurr, the Restraint pokemon, Espurr's psychic energy can travel hundreds of feet, blasting anything in its way.' _

"So, are you a ghost?" Bonnie asked.

"Espurr." It said in reply before picking up the blue ball with Psychic, and then throwing it to Bonnie. She caught it with a laugh and passed it back to it, who purred with happiness. It then turned to me. "Espurr?"

"Sure, I'll play." I nodded as she passed the ball to me, and I gently threw it back, making the Espurr even happier. Even Froakie and Dedenne joined in. Although Dedenne fell off Bonnie's head, and when she dove to catch the antenna pokemon, Espurr saved them both with Psychic.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Bonnie asked before realising the obvious. "Wait, that was Psychic?"

"Espurr!" Said pokemon confirmed.

"So wait, are you the one who turned on the lights and locked the door?" Bonnie asked.

"Espurr, purr!" It said happily in response, signifying a yes.

I nodded. "I knew it, all things have a logical explanation."

"Why'd you do that?" Bonnie continued to ask.

Espurr walked over to a different door and opened it with Psychic. "Espurr, purr!" She gestured to us, so we walked in.

"What's in here?" Bonnie asked. What we found was a beautifully painted little playroom filled with baby rides and toys.

"Es, Espurr!" Espurr said from atop the slide, then sliding down it with a "Puuuuuuurr!" Bonnie gained a huge childish smile and slid down as well with Dedenne, I think I was a little big for it, but that didn't stop Froakie sliding down it, lucky. "Espurr! Esp Esp Espurr!" Espurr said, gesturing to a wooden rocking Ponyta.

"Okay!" Bonnie smiled as she placed Espurr and Dedenne on top, with Froakie hopping on. "Ride the Ponyta! Ride the Ponyta!" Bonnie laughed as she gently rocked the wooden toy, making the three pokemon cheer. I watched on with a smile.

Suddenly there was another thunderclap. "Ahhhh!" Bonnie said in shock as she bumped into the rocking Ponyta. Espurr lifted itself, Dedenne and Froakie up into the air before they could get squished. "Sorry, it fell over..." Bonnie apologised.

"Espurr." The Psychic type said as it stood the toy back up and placed the three pokemon back on it.

"Wow, so it was you!" Bonnie cheered, before yelping again from a second thunderclap. "Ahhh! Why does thunder have to be so scary!?"

I felt sorry for her and walked over. "Hey, thunder and lightning can't hurt you, you shouldn't be afraid of it."

"B-But it's still loud and scary!" Bonnie argued in a frightened tone.

I smiled and sat down. "You know, I used to be scared of thunder as well. But when I was little, Alexa always sung a song that calmed me down."

Bonnie sat down as well as all the pokemon leaned in. "Really?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep, I can sing it to you if you want."

"Yes please Elliot!"

"Okay, let me just remember the tune...da da daaa...da dede daaa da daaa...okay! Here we go!" And so I took a deep breath and started singing.

"Where the sun shines, where the winds blow. When your light dies, and you can't go. Turn to the sky, the moon and stars. Don't let that light die, 'cause your never far. From those who, care about you. Never say 'can't do', you can make it through. I'll hold you tight, and keep your safe. Keep in the light, in my embraaaace..."

Man, that song brought back memories.

"That was a great song, Elliot! And I don't feel scared anymore!" Bonnie beamed.

"Espurr!" Espurr agreed. Gently, I stroked the Restraint pokemons head, making her purr softly and happily.

Now, I don't say this to anyone, but I've always wanted to have a little sister. Always being the littlest in the family has its ups and downs you know, I've never REALLY let it bother me. After all, I've got two great older sisters, but I just wanted to experience what they did, helping a younger sibling through all their troubles. I hope Clemont knows how lucky he is...

As Espurr started to snuggle up to me from my stroking, I saw it was wearing some kind of green jewel pendant. "Denne?" "Froak?" The pokemon obviously noticed it as well.

"You have a really pretty pendant Espurr." Bonnie noted.

Espurr looked at Bonnie, and then floated off my lap over to a door, opening it with Psychic. "Esp!" She said, gesturing for us to follow her.

We all started walking when I felt it.

The presence...

"Froak?" Froakie croaked back at me.

"I know Froakie, I'll catch up in a minute." I nodded.

The bubble frog looked at me sceptically, but hopped on with a little motivation.

I turned to where it was coming from and saw it, the shadow with the eye. "Alright, now what are you!? Are you haunting Espurr or something!?" I demanded.

The eye stared at me as the shadow formed itself into a body that looked like...a sheathed sword?

"Honedge..." The pokemon said as I got out my Pokedex.

_'Honedge, the Sword pokemon. It is said that Honedge's are swords possesed by spirits, Honedge can-'_ Suddenly the Pokedex image began crackling and jumping around.

"What the...?" I said as I gave it a light tap. "What's up with this thin-"

Before I could continue the Honedge wrapped its veil-like arm around my arm, I didn't even have time to cry out as my vision faded into darkness...

_OCXY_

"CHIMCHAAAAAAAR!"

"VIVILLOOOOOOOON!"

The two pokemon screamed as they fled into the room with the painting, where Bonnie, Espurr, Dedenne, Froakie, the reunited Ash, Pikachu, Serena and Clemont were in, along with Team Rocket!

"Ah! It's Chimchar and Vivillon!" Ash gasped as the two pokemon rushed over to Froakie,

"Fro! Froakie Froak?" Froakie asked them.

"Chihihimchaaar!" Chimchar just wailed.

"Isn't that twerp number fives pokemon?" James thought aloud.

"Meowth, what are they saying?" Jessie asked the talking pokemon.

"Turns out that those two got seperated, and dey were chased by some creepy shadow with a big blue eye." Meowth explained.

"Esp!?" Espurr's eye seemed to widen in shock at this.

"So what your saying is, Espurr's pendant belonged to this woman..." Serena said, pointing to the picture. "...And it wanted to give it back because of how nice she was to it, and that there's a shadow in this house!?"

"Pretty much, girlie." Meowth agreed.

Then footsteps could be heard.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"It must be Elliot!" Bonnie cheered.

As if on cue, our 'hero' entered the room. However, his head was hung low, and in his right hand was a sword with an eye, its blue veil wrapped tightly around his arm, whilst the end held a scabbard.

"Esp..." Espurr hid behind Bonnie.

"Elliot! What are you doing, running off like that!?" Clemont belittled him. "You should have been bringing Bonnie back, not running off with her!"

"...Um, James...what is the twerp holding?" Jessie turned to her partner.

"It looks to be a sword." James thought aloud.

"Yeah, a sword with a big blue eye!" Meowth said.

"Maybe it's a pokemon." Ash said as he got out his Pokedex.

_'Honedge, the Sword pokemon. It is said that Honedge's are swords possessed by spirits. Honedge can wrap its veil around people and drain their life energy, then take control of their body.'_

Everyone froze. "Ash..." Serena started.

"...Did the Pokedex just say..." Clemont continued.

"...Drain their life energy..." James added.

"...And take control of their body!?" Jessie finished.

"...Yep." Ash said with a pale expression

As if to answer their question, Elliot lifted his head, to reveal glowing red eyes. "...Get...OUT!" The possessed Elliot roared as he raised the Honedge currently controlling him over his head.

"This might be a good time to blast off!" Meowth yelled.

"For once your right!" Jessie shrieked as Honelliot chased after them.

"We'll do that as well!" Clemont agreed as they started running. Surprisingly, Honelliot didn't chase Bonnie or Espurr as the sword pokemons blade body started glowing white.

"It's using Slash!" Clemont cried as Honelliot swiped at them, narrowly missing Clemonts backpack.

"Serena!" Ash yelled as he pushed her down to avoid another Slash. "Are you okay!?"

"Thank you Ash!" Serena shouted with a slight blush as their attacker swiped again.

"Less talking, more running, twerps!" Jessie yelled back at them.

They were chased around the room a few times before Espurr floated in front of the controlled teen with its arms spread wide. "Espurr!" It yelled, which caused Honelliot to stop. "Purr, purr, Espurr!"

"Looks like Espurr's tryin' to convince it that we're da good guys!" Meowth translated.

"You three aren't!" Bonnie pouted.

"Get out of the way, Espurr!" Honedge said through Elliot's voice. "I tried to scare them away, but that didn't work! Now I will force them out!"

"Espurr! Purr purr Espurr!" Espurr begged him.

"They have desecrated our home! Does this building mean nothing to you!?"

"Esp...purr..." The pokemon began to sob.

Honedge instantly softened. "I-I'm sorry, I did not mean to shout. But you of all pokemon must know why we can't let others into this place."

"Is it because of her? The one who took care of Espurr?" Bonnie said, pointing to the portrait.

Honelliot turned to it with a sad look. "Yes...it has always been for her..."

"Why have you possessed our friend?" Serena asked.

"...I chose him...because he was kind..." Honelliot turned to Bonnie. "He sang to you, Espurr, that Dedenne and that Froakie when you were scared...I enjoyed it."

"So then, what's your side of the story? Why are you here?" Ash asked.

Honedge made Elliot tilt itself towards Espurr, who nodded. "I once lived amongst many Steel-type pokemon, I was undefeated and gluttonous with pride. I became too cocky and challenged the leader, but I was defeated. My honour was stained, and I was banished from the clan, so I wandered..."

_OCXY_

_Honedge floated up to the porch of the mansion in the pounding rain, covered in wounds and scratches. "Hon...ed..." Was all it could say before it passed out._

_The door opened to reveal an old lady wearing a green jewel bracelet with an Espurr by her feet. "Oh dear! This Honedge is very injured!" She said. "Espurr, please will you help me?"_

_"Espurr." It nodded. Since Ghost-types were immune to Psychic Espurr just carefully picked it up and brought it inside._

_Honedge awoke with an elderly female human and an Espurr beside it. "H...Honedge?" It said weakly._

_"Thank goodness. We'd thought you'd never wake up." The woman sighed. Honedge tried to get up but it was gently pushed back down. "Don't try and strain yourself, your still very injured."_

_Honedge looked at the woman and the Espurr who nodded in agreement._

_Quite quickly it was able to float around again, and it was brought to the playroom with the woman and Espurr. "Would you like to play with Espurr, Honedge?" She asked._

_"...Hon?" It tilted its body in confusion._

_"You've never played before?" She said._

_"Purr?" Espurr was also confused._

_Honedge had never played a single game in its ife. In its clan it was just fight, train, repeat, fight, train, repeat._

_"Here, let me help you." She smiled as she gently held Honedge's veil and guided it over to the slide._

_"Espurr!" Said pokemon gave it a light push, making him slide down._

_Honedge blinked. What was that? It had felt something sliding down...but what? It floated back up, and this time slid down with Espurr behind it. The two pokemon tumbled at the bottom as Espurr giggled._

_Slowly, Honedge's eye turned upwards to signify a smile...a smile...it liked it, it made it...happy. It played on all of the rides with Espurr, laughing all the time._

_For the first time in its life...it was happy._

_She even gave the two of them food. Of course, Honedge turned away when eating to keep the mystery of its mouth just that. But the woman and Espurr only laughed, making it laugh as well._

_Eventually the sun was setting and Espurr was leaving until tomorrow. As for Honedge..."I'm so glad you've recovered Honedge, but be careful okay?" Honedge was obviously hesitant to leave. "What's the matter? Do you have nowhere to go?" Honedge looked at its two friends, its only friends, and nodded._

_Espurr walked forward and held out a paw. "Purr, Espurr." It offered it, making its eye widen._

_"Honedge, why don't you stay with Espurr? You both can come and visit me everyday." She said._

_Honedge couldn't believe it, they had been so kind to it, only knowing it for a day at most. It's eye became glassy as it embraced the two of them with its veil arm. "Honedge..Hon Honedge." It agreed._

_The two pokemon visited everyday, wandering back into the wild at sunset. Playing and eating and caring for each other...they were a family. Until one day the woman started coughing very loudly._

_"Espurr?"_

_"Honedge?" The two pokemon said with concern._

_She put on a smile for them. "I'm sorry, I'm alright Espurr, Honedge. No need to worry about me." She then took off her pendant and put it around Espurr's neck. "My dear pendant, it means so very much to me. It was given to me by my husband...here."_

_"Espurr!" The Psychic type cheered. _

_"Do you like it? In that case why don't you hold onto it? Make sure you don't lose it though." Espurr nodded."And Honedge...this is for you." She said as she got his scabbard, which looked practically brand new! "I noticed how damaged it looked, so I fixed it up as best I could."_

_Honedge accepted its scabbard and sheathed itself, bowing to her. "Honedge." It said in thanks._

_The two pokemon then left with smiles, waving back at the kindest person in the world to them. "Come back anytime, your both always welcome."_

_The next day the two pokemon entered the house with a flower each. Espurr's violet and Honedge's blue. The two called for her...but no answer came. They both searched the entire house for her, but to no avail. They just let their flowers float to the ground...and they started crying for their lost family member._

_OCXY_

A tear ran down Honedge's blade and onto the floor. "Next to Espurr, she was the only person who ever...loved me." It sobbed in Elliot's voice.

"Espurr..." The pokemon said sadly.

"So then, why did you want us to stay out?" Bonnie asked.

Honelliot looked at them. "It started with an incident, that happened a few days after she disappeared..."

_OCXY_

_Honedge dusted along the shelves with its veil arm, constantly looking at her portrait, her smiling face. Espurr was playing in the play room at the minute._

_Then the sword pokemon heard voices outside. "This is the place, man."_

_A curious Honedge floated to the open window, looking out he saw two boys there. "I'm telling you! That old lady who used to be around here just vanished! This house has got to be haunted or something!"_

_Honedge rolled its eye and went back to its dusting, but listened to the ongoing conversation. "Your just being stupid, here, I'll show you." Suddenly Honedge heard a 'Thud' next to it._

_"What are you doing!?" It heard the first voice said._

_"If this house IS haunted, then whatevers haunting it will get annoyed if I keep throwing rocks at it won't I?" The second voice said as another 'Thud' was heard._

_Honedge tried its best to both ignore them and suppress the building rage at the lack of respect they had for it and its best friends home. "Hey, I bet I can get one through that window." Honedge's eye widened as a stone came hurtling threw the open window and hit the portrait!_

_"HONEDGE!" It cried in horror as the portrait fell off of its hinge onto the floor. It quickly floated over and picked it up, chacking it for any damage. Luckily, it didn't have any visible wounds. Honedge sighed in relief as it re-hung the portrait back up._

_"Did you just hear that!? You annoyed SOMETHING!" The voices continued._

_"It was probably just a stupid pokemon."_

_Honedge clenched its veil arm in pure anger. They crossed the line as soon as they started throwing rocks! Honedge's veil became shrouded in shadows as it dipped it into the ground. A shadow then spread to the two boys before turning into a shadow monster!_

_"AHHHHH! IT'S A MONSTER!" The two yelled as they ran away as fast as they could._

_Honedge glared at their retreating figures. People just thought they could disrespect this important home!? No...he wouldn't let ANYBODY damage their home...anybody..._

_OCXY_

"That explains everything!" Clemont gasped.

Honelliot bowed to them. "I'm sorry for scaring and attacking you, Espurr and this house are all I have, I need to protect them. All Espurr wants to do is return the pendant, so I must help her."

"But then, where could she be?" Bonnie asked.

"I sure know that none of us know." Ash said.

"Ash, maybe we should try and help them." Clemont suggested.

"Yeah!" The boy agreed.

"Enough of this pointless time-wasting!" Jessie suddenly spoke up.

"It's obvous the best way outta here..." Meowth followed up.

"...Is to catch Espurr and Honedge!" James stated as he and Jessie got out their Poke-Balls.

"What are you doing!?" Ash yelled.

"Pumpkaboo, let's go!" Jessie called as the Ghost/Grass type appeared.

"Pumpkaboo!" It stated.

"Okay, Inkay!" James called as the Dark/Psychic type appeared.

"Inkay!" It cried.

Honelliot glared at them. "These are the type of people I must banish from this place...on my honour!" It then unwrapped its veil from around Elliot's arm and floated next to Espurr. As soon as it did, Elliot collapsed.

_OCXY_

My eyes snapped open as I struggled to stand up, I felt so weak.

"Froakie!" "Chimchar!" "Vivillon!" My three pokemon instantly ran or flew into my arms.

"Hey! You're all alright!" I cheered, it was tough even to talk.

"Elliot! Are you okay!?" Bonnie cried as she rushed to me along with everyone else.

"Yeah, being possessed sure takes it out of you, though." I admitted. "It was weird, I heard Espurr and Honedge's story, it was like being a puppet, you can...be there, but you can't really do anything."

"Sounds weird." Ash half-joked.

"Pumpkaboo! Use Leech Seed!" The command brought us out of our conversation.

"PuuuumpkaBOO!" The pokemon yelled as it spat loads of seeds at the two pokemon.

"Hon!" Honedge cried as it flew forward at blinding speed, cutting through the seeds and hitting Pumpkaboo full on!

"Purr! Espurr!" Espurr cheered.

"What a powerful Aerial Ace!" I cried along with my pokemon.

"Psybeam, Inkay! And make it a good day!"

"InnnnKAY!" It cried as it fired the multicoloured beam.

"EsPURR!" Espurr cried as a green shield blocked the attack!

"It's using Protect!" Clemont stated.

"Thanks a lot, Espurr!" Bonnie praised it.

"Eeeees..." Espurr then glowed blue as it picked Team Rocket up with Psychic. "Purrr!" It then threw them out of the open window.

"At least we're finally out of that place!" Jessie yelled as they shot into the sky.

"Yes, but where will we end up next!?" James argued.

"We're blasting off again!" They all yelled as they disappeared into the now brightening blue.

"Wow, you both did it!" Bonnie cheered.

"I can't believe how strong you two are!" Serena said as the two pokemon smiled.

"Espurr, Espuur." "Hon, Honedge, Hon." The two pokemon got back to the problem at hand.

"That's right, we still have to find her." I nodded.

"Do you think she lived in this house all by herself?" Clemont suggested, to which we all thought deeply.

"Are you talking about grandma Leslie?"

We all turned to the door to see a young woman standing there. "Grandma Leslie?" I stated dumbly.

"She's your grandmother? Does that mean you own this house?" Ash asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes, my name is Elise, and who are you?"

We all made introductions and explained Espurr and Honedge's situation. "I see." Elise said. "I was a lot like you two when I was younger, I would always want to come here and play in the playroom."

"We're sorry for entering your house without permission." Ash apologised.

"It's alright, this house was actually scheduled to be torn down." She sighed.

"HONEDGE!?" Honedge cried in shock.

Elise looked at Honedge with a smile. "I came by to check on its condition, but after all this, I've changed my mind! I'm going to renovate it instead. I'll live here and you both can come and play anytime you want. And don't worry, grandma Leslie's portrait will stay exactly where it is." Honedge's eye turned upwards in a smile as well as Espurr's mouth.

"So, where's grandma Leslie now?" I asked.

She turned away. "I'm afraid she passed away." She said sadly.

"...Hon?" Honedge said sadly as both it and Espurr looked down, along with the rest of us.

Then the pendant floated in front of Elise's face, she turned to see Espurr controlling it with Psychic. "Spurr, Espurr." It explained.

"Espurr was waiting to return that pendant to your grandmother." Ash translated.

Elise smiled as she took it. "Thank you, this was her favourite piece of jewellery." She then thought for a second. "Espurr, Honedge, how about I take you to see grandma Leslie's grave so you can tell her about the pendant?"

Both pokemon happily agreed.

Outside it was now shining bright as Elise and Espurr got into the car. "Take good care of Espurr and Honedge, won't you Elise?" Ash asked.

"Of course! We'll be good friends, I know it." Elise smiled.

Honedge floated over to get in the back seat. "Honedge." I called to it, it turned to me. "I just wanted to say, when you...possessed me, I could feel how much Leslie, Espurr and this house truly meant to you...I hope you can both say goodbye well."

Honedge just stared at me, then floated over to Espurr, the two looked like they had a small discussion before Honedge turned to me and offered me a veil hand.

"You want me to come with you?" I asked, to which it nodded. "Elise? Is that okay?"

She smiled. "If Honedge wants you to, then of course!"

"We'll wait for you, don't worry." Clemont reassured me as I got in the back next to Honedge, Froakie on my shoulder and Chimchar and Vivillon in their Poke-Balls.

As we started moving Elise looked at Espurr. "Espurr, I want you to keep this pendant." She handed the pendant back to Espurr, who looked at it in disbelief. "You and Honedge made my grandmother so happy just by visiting her every day, you should keep it." The two pokemon smiled at her.

_OCXY_

It was a short drive to the cemetery.

Her grave was white marble, and lined with flowers, having a short memorial on it.

"I'll leave you two alone." Elise said as she walked back to the car. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. It was like some of Honedge's love for her had passed onto me.

Espurr laid a violet flower down, whilst Honedge a blue one. Then they began talking to the grave, telling her everything that happened, as tears streamed down their faces.

I knelt down to them. "She really cared about you two, and I think you caring about her back was more then she could ever ask for." The two pokemon smiled at me.

Then I felt a presence. "Froak! Froakie Froak!" My partner cried as he pointed forward. The three of us turned to where he was pointing, and our eyes widened in disbelief.

Walking towards us was an old woman with a kind face, she was glowing white with an otherwordly aura. She stopped in front of us and smiled. "Hello, Espurr. Hello Honedge."

The two pokemon couldn't believe their eyes, until- "ESP! ESPURR!" "HONEDGE!" They both cried as they hugged her ghostly form as tight as possible, crying into her glowing gown.

"I've missed you both as well..." She whispered as they broke away. "You've both grown so much..."

Espurr held out the pendant. "Espurr! Espurr!"

Leslie smiled at it. "Please forgive me, Espurr. You waited all that time to return my pendant to me. But...I see that it belongs with you now...take good care of it."

"Es...Espurr." It sobbed happily.

I felt out of place in this family, so I turned and started walking. "Young man..." Her voice stopped me and I turned to her. "I was listening to Espurr and Honedge, you and your friends have done so much for them. May I have your name?"

I looked at her. "I was just helping a pokemon in need. I'm Elliot, and this is Froakie."

"Froak." He croaked in greeting.

"...Elliot, what a fine name." She said as she stood up. "I have a request to ask of you, Elliot."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want you to take Honedge on your journey." All of us looked at her astonished.

"W-What!?" I said in disbelief. "B-But Honedge and Espurr, they're practically family! I can't tear them away!"

She continued to smile. "Have you ever heard the phrase 'A sword must shine in battle, not rust in unuse?'. I believe Honedge has grown rusty, and that he has lost his will to travel. If he stays forever, he will rust until it is too late." Honedge and Espurr looked at her. "But, I'll leave the choice to Honedge."

I bent down to the sword pokemon. "Well, Honedge, it's your choice."

Honedge looked between all of us, then floated up to Espurr and began talking with her. After a while, they both nodded. Honedge then floated up to me. "Honedge, Hon."

So I got out a Poke-Ball. "Welcome to the team...Honedge."

Honedge bowed to me...as suddenly one of my Poke-Balls floated over to Espurr! With a cry in unison they both tapped the balls and got sucked in in a red light.

_Click..._

_Click..._

_Click..._

_Ding!_

"W-What!?" I yelled in shock, picking up the two balls. "Why did they do that?"

Leslie looked at me. "It's like you yourself said, they're practically a family, and families stick together." My two new pokemon then popped out and turned to their 'mother' with a smile. "Both of you...stay safe, and look out for each other." They shared one last hug as Leslie looked at me. "Please take care of them."

I nodded. "I swear on my life."

"Thank you..." She said as she stood up. "I think I can move on now, knowing they're happy." She then turned and began walking, fading away into nothingness.

My two teammates turned to me expectantly. "Let's head back." They nodded in agreement.

As we returned to the car I gave Elise Espurr's Poke-Ball. "What's this?" She asked.

"Espurr and Honedge decided to travel with us." I explained. "But, I was wondering if Espurr could stay with you jst a little longer and play some more."

She looked at me for a second, then smiled. "Absolutely, I'll take good care of it." She then scribbled something down and gave it to me. "If you ever need her for anything, call this number."

I nodded. "Thank you, this really means a lot to us." Espurr purred as I petted it, still clutching the pendant.

So we all climbed into the care. Honedge would be able to travel with me, Espurr could still play with Elise, and they were still a family.

I looked back at the cemetery as we drove away. Now, I said I don't believe in ghosts, but what's that to stop them from existing?

"Purr! Espurr!" Espurr purred back at me.

"Honedge Hon!" Honedge seemed to agree.

I looked at them, but then smiled. "You want me to sing again?" They both nodded. "Okay then..."

"Where the sun shines, where the winds blow. When your light dies, and you can't go. Turn to the sky, the moon and stars. Don't let that light die, 'cause your never far. From those who, care about you. Never say 'can't do', you can make it through. I'll hold you tight, and keep you safe. Keep in my light, in my embraaaaace..."

The two pokemon shed some more tears each. They didn't have to cry anymore, because they were together. Honedge wrapped its veil around Espurr as it hugged the sword back, happy...together...

**Even I was crying writing this! I had to get this out early! Reviews are appreciated, I'm too sad to do a 'Next Time', somebody do the disclaimer!**

**Honedge: Honedge! Hon, Honedge! (Everyone! Obtain pokemon!)**

**Espurr: Purr, purr Espurr! (But keep them together!) **


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Let the Flames Fly!

**Hello readers! With the new opening MegaVolt being shown (Along with its spoilers, Ash gets a Hawlucha!) I have a muse, A MUUUUUSE! And so, I've decided to redo the first pokemon XY opening with the inclusion of Elliot and the OC's introduced so far, plus three to come.**

**WARNING! THIS OPENING CONTAINS SPOILERS! IF YOU HATE SPOILERS PLEASE SKIP THIS!**

**I wanna be, the very best. Like no-one ever was!**

The team is all sitting on a hill facing the wind.

**To catch them, is my real test. To train them is my cause!**

Elliot's red background appears. It shows Elliot and Froakie training, Chimchar and Espurr playing, Vivillon flying and Honedge cleaning its scabbard. Liz's orange background appears, it shows her and Cano, Flare and a Litleo around a campfire, when Cano accidentally knocks it over. Thomas' green background appears, it shows him reading whilst Chespin, Helioptile and Pancham are messing around.

**Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! (It's you and me!)**

The landscape changes to an open field as Liz commands Cano to use Flamethrower, Flare to use Flame Charge and her Litleo to use Bite. Thomas commands Chespin to use Vine Whip, Helioptile to use Thunderbolt, and Pancham to use Karate Chop. Joanne then commands Joshua to use Razor Shell, Daxter to use Bullet Seed, Shane to use Ember, and Sonny to use Peck. Leon commands Rory to use Energy Ball, Miren to use Water Gun, and Cian to use Force Palm.

**I know it's my destiny! Pokemon!**

The Mega Evolution symbol appears as Sam Mega-Evolves Gyarados, Cobalt Mega-Evolves Brute, and Stryker Mega-Evolves Gengar. The Symbol then disappears as Victor commands Grace to use Hidden Power. Then Soul commands Pikachu and Meowth to use Thunderbolt and Eevee to use Quick Attack. A girl commands her Litwick to use Flame Burst. Followed by a boy who commands his Mandibuzz to use Brave Bird, his Kirlia to use Psychic, his Shiny Foongus to use Solarbeam, his Loudred to use Hyper Voice, his Gulpin to use Sludge Bomb, and his Braixen to use Flamethrower. Followed by a girl who commands her Togetic to use Return. Natalie then commands Nightrise to use Stone Edge, Doomsday to use Night Slash and Riptide to use Mud Bomb. Finally Elliot commands Espurr to use Disarming Voice, Honedge to use Slash, Vivillon to use Psybeam, Chimchar to use Thunderpunch, and Froakie to use Water Pulse.

**Ohhhh your my best friend, in a world we must defend!**

The scene shows the team walking through Lumios City whilst eating, Espurr is on Elliot's other shoulder with Froakie on his usual one.

**Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! (Gotta catch 'em all! (Gotta catch 'em all!)) Pokemon!**

The regular title screen shows up, but is then smashed to pieces by Pokemon OC XY Adventures.

**And done! For those of you who did read it, how did you like it? And don't worry, this is a one chapter thing, Arceus if I had to do that every chapter...on with the actual chapter!**

We all sat around the warm campfire as us and our pokemon tucked into Clemont's's delicious food as a midnight snack. Apparently cooking and inventing are practically the same, I don't see how though. It had been one hectic day, we'd spent the whole of the night the day before yesterday helping Chespin lose some weight, only for him to run off and get in a battle with a Delphox! So yes, Chespin was currently on a small diet, which the grass type was not happy about.

"This is so good, Clemont! Just like yesterday!" I cheered, wolfing down a whole forkful of spaghetti.

"I'm glad you like it." Clemont smiled.

"Honedge, do you like the pokemon food I made you?" Serena asked my newest member.

"Honedge! Hon!" Honedge said happily, bowing to her in thanks. The sword pokemon would always turn away when eating, I personally think his mouth is on his scabbard.

It was times like this, just eating together with my friends, that I was truly grateful I was on this journey. I had plenty of time to think to myself...

...Hey, did I ever describe my hairstyle to you guys? I don't think I did, well, as you know my hair is black obviously. You know those curled lengths of hair my sisters have? You know what I'm talking about, Alexa's sticks out the top of her head whilst Viola has two on either side of her face. I have one, yeah, it's kinda a heridatery thing. Mine starts at the side of my head and then sweeps across my forehead, but if I get it in steam or anything it flops down over my eyes, Viola would always try and style it more, but I never let her.

I'm getting off task aren't I? THIS is what happens when I have time to think.

We quickly finished our nightime feast though. "Ahhh, that was so good." I sighed, patting my stomach.

"Froak..." Froakie agreed with me.

Serena walked over to her tent. "I managed to save some of the cake we had when we helped that nice couple out with Chespin!"

I instantly sat up. "What!? Really!?"

"Froak!?" Froakie sat up, liking the sound of that.

"Some more? Cool!" Ash cheered.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Whatisit, whatisit, whatisit?" Bonnie asked frantically.

She came back holding a small platter with some small slices on it. "Here we go! Enjoy!"

"Sweet! My favourite type of cake!" I cheered. I'd had it at most of my birthdays.

"Man, that looks good!" Ash nodded as the pokemon crowded around her.

"Chespin!" Said pokemon cheered.

"None for you Chespin, your on a diet." Clemont stated.

"Chesp!?" Chespin yelled, growing pale.

"Can't Chespin have a thin slice?" I asked.

"A small one won't hurt." Serena persisted.

Chespin turned on the Lillipup eyes until the inventor finally gave in. "Okay, but just a thin slice!"

All of us cheered as we started eating. "I've missed this so much!" I cheered, savouring the taste.

"Frooooak..." My Froakie got a goofy look on his face and his cheeks turned pink as he enjoyed the flavour.

Ash and Pikachu meanwhile, wolfed their slices down. "Thif if sho goof!" Ash said with a mouthful of cake.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered and complimented Serena.

We all chuckled nervously as we finished up and started heading off to our tents, I returned Chimchar, Vivillon and Honedge to their Poke-Balls as I settled into my sleeping bag with Froakie next to me.

I didn't know what time it was, but I woke up to the sound of rustling outside. I sat up in my sleeping bag and looked out the tent, being careful not to disturb Froakie. I thought I could hear voices.

"Why can't we go to sleep? Please?"

"I'm telling you we're almost at a Pokemon Centre!"

"You two don't agree on much do you?"

I inched further and further to the unknown voices. Until a face shot out of the bushes!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The face screamed.

I fell down on my back and stared up at the surprise head. "... LIZ!?"

"Elliot?...Nice pajamas." Liz noticed whilst I sweatdropped. Cano quickly joined her with a 'Cynda?' of confusion.

Thomas and Chespin then walked into view. "Elliot! I'd never thought I'd see you here! You have to help us! Liz forced us to walk all night!"

"Chespiiiin!" Chespin begged.

Then two more figures came out of the bushes. "Natalie!? Nightrise!?" I asked in disbelief.

"So it IS you Elliot!" Natalie nodded as Nightrise turned its eyes up in a smirk at the sight of me in my pajamas. "Where are the others?"

As if to answer my question, everyone popped their heads out of their tents in their pajamas (Bonnie's Tyrantrum onesie is so cute! Hey, I grew up in a girl family, don't judge me!). "What's going on?" Ash asked sleepily as Pikachu yawned.

"Liz? Thomas? What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"And why are Natalie and Nightrise with you?" Clemont asked as he fumbled with his glasses.

"Explain in the morning, I'm tired." I stated sleepily.

"Froak." An awake Froakie yawned as I climbed back into my tent.

_OCXY_

It was morning now, and we were discussing things over breakfast with the pokemon out. "So, let me get this straight..." I started. "You two showed up at the Battle Club, where Liz challenged Natalie and lost, and then you all decided to travel together?"

"Eeeexactly!" Liz nodded. "I challenged her with Cano, but her Nightrise was overpowered." Nightrise turned its eye up in a cocky smirk. "So we became rivals, but she agreed to travel with us when we explained we knew you guys!"

"Hey Liz, Thomas, did you get your Gym Badges?" Ash asked.

Both trainers got out their cases, which contained a Bug Badge each. "Of course!" Liz declared. "Flare managed to get us the win, didn't you, Flare?"

"Fennekin!" Her pokemon agreed.

Thomas got out a Poke-Ball. "I managed to win with the help of a new teammate!"

"Chespin, Ches!" His Chespin cheered overenthusiastically.

"Wow! Can we see it? Pleeeeease?" Bonnie begged.

"Denne, Denne!" Dedenne also begged.

Thomas smiled. "Of course! Come on out!" He tossed the Poke-Ball into the air where it opened up to reveal a familiar looking yellow pokemon.

"Heli! Helioptile!" It cheered.

"You caught a Helioptile! Just like Big Sis!" I said.

"Yep, his Electric attacks helped me secure the win, but Chespin helped out as well." Thomas nodded whilst Chespin got a huge grin on his face.

As we continued to eat all the pokemon introduced themselves to one another. The two Chespin's got along, as well as Serena's Fennekin and Flare, in fact the two were sitting with Chimchar and Cano in a little group. Doomsday was talking to others, but was mostly laying beside Natalie protectively.

"Elliot, when did you get a Honedge?" Liz asked as she put her orange Pokedex away.

"I caught Honedge about two days ago, along with an Espurr." I explained, telling them about the whole ordeal (Apart from Leslie's ghost.).

Unbeknownst to me, Chimchar had wandered off to look for flowers for Bonnie, Dedenne and its new Fire type friends. Why flowers? It's because he thought everyone liked flowers.

"Chimchar!" He exclaimed happily as he found some nice red ones, which he gently picked until he had a whole bunch of them. He then walked back to the small group hiding the flowers behind his back.

Suddenly we all heard the sound of hooves and the ground started shaking! "Wh-What's going on!?" Ash asked.

"It's an earthquake!" Bonnie panicked.

"That's impossible!" Clemont said. "A tremor like this would not be caused by-"

"Look! There's something coming this way!" Natalie interrupted him as we saw a figure fast approaching, it looked like a big quadrapedal pokemon.

It skidded to a halt in front of us, going through a puddle and therefore splashing the nearest thing to it with mud, which would be Chimchar. "Ah! Chimchar!" I gasped.

The fire type shook his head to get the mud out of his face. "Chim." He said as he puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, he then took his hand from behind his back to find the flowers he had picked drenched in mud and completely ruined. His bottom lip quivered at the sight. "Chimchaaaaaar!" He wailed, sitting down and crying a small waterfall.

"Chimchar!" I cried as Vivillon and the fire types comforted him. "Are you okay?"

"Man, what a pathetic little fire type." A voice said.

"What!?" I yelled angrily, turning to the voice.

I could now see that that pokemon that had come rushing in was a Rapidash with a saddle on. Sitting on the saddle was a young woman who looked about 17, she was pretty tall and had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing plain red T-shirt, a black miniskirt and red knee-high boots. Standing on her right shoulder was a smirking Litwick. "Your Chimchar doesn't look strong at all, it's practically a baby!" She scoffed.

"Chinchar IS a baby pokemon!" I defended him as the fire chimp hugged me desperately.

"Well THAT explains it, your fire type could never match my team." She smirked.

"What was that!?" I shouted as Froakie, Vivillon and Honedge came to my defence.

Liz, Cano and Flare pushed their way to the front. "Hey! Why are you making fun of Chimchar?" She asked angrily. "If you have a problem with fire types your gonna have to deal with me!" Her pokemon agreed.

"Oh? So your a fire type user? Are you telling me that these are the only pokemon you have?" She sneered.

"Lit, Lit, Lit." Her Litwick chuckled.

Liz glared at her. "Let's see YOUR team then!" Liz said as she got out her Pokedex, whilst Thomas got out his green one.

_'Rapidash, the Fire Horse pokemon. It is very competitive and races with other pokemon, reaching speeds at 150 miles per hour.'_ Thomas' Pokedex said.

_'Litwick, the Candle pokemon. it pretends to guide people with the flame on its head, when actually it drains their life energy and uses it as fuel.'_ Liz's Pokedex said.

"The best members are already here." She replied.

"Who are you anyway?" Ash asked.

"I'm Cordelia Pike. Remember the name, 'cause I'm gonna be the worlds greatest Fire-type Pokemon Master." Cordelia proclaimed.

Liz's eyes widened angrily. "There's no way someone like YOU could be the greatest Fire-type Master! I'm going to get that title!"

"With those pokemon? Please." Cordelia snorted.

"Why don't you prove how 'great' your pokemon are in a battle then!?" Liz challenged.

"Gladly. Don't go whining to your buddies when you get thrashed." Liz's new rival proclaimed.

So they took their positions on a sandy battle field, agreeing on a one-on-one battle. "Flare! Burn up the battlefield!" Liz cheered as her Fennekin ran forward.

"Okay Litwick, let it burn!" Cordelia cried as her pokemon hopped forward with a sinister smirk.

"Teach her a lesson, Liz and Flare!" Bonnie called to her.

"Chim, Chimchar!" "Quil! Cyndaquil!" Chimchar and Cano agreed.

"Alright! Battle begin!" Clemont declared.

**Fire-type Battle!**

**Liz and Flare VS. Cordelia and Litwick **

"Let's go, Flare! Use Flame Charge!" Liz called.

"Fenn! Feeeennekiiin!" Fiery rings appeared in front of Flare, and as she leapt through them she ignited.

"Tch, please. Litwick, stop it with Night Shade." Cordelia commanded cockily.

"LitlitlitlitlitWICK!" Litwick cried as it spun into the air and released purple air waves at flare whilst it glowed purple and its eyes were red. The waves hit Flare, not only cancelling Flare's attack but throwing it at Liz's feet!

"It stopped Flame Charge AND hurt Flare!" Serena gasped.

"That Litwick is strong." Natalie noted.

"Flare! Are you okay!?" Liz asked her starter.

Flare shook its head and stood up. "Fenn!" She said with a nod.

"Alright then, use Flamethrower!" Flare sucked in a large amount of air and blew a thick stream of fire at Litwick.

"Dodge it." Litwick only had to jump in the air to avoid the fire.

"Follow up with Psybeam!"

"Feeeennekin!" Fennekin fired a multicoloured beam from it's mouth at Litwick.

"Okay Litwick, Use Flame Burst at the ground!"

"At the ground?" Liz thought aloud.

"LitWICK!" Said pokemon cried as it spat a fireball at the ground in front of it. Suddenly flames exploded upwards and blocked the Psybeam!

"Ah!" Liz gasped.

"No way!" Ash cried.

"It used the Flame Burst defensively!" Clemont said.

"Do you like it? I call it the Fire Shield, easy to use for a future Fire-type Master like myself." Cordelia chuckled along with Litwick. "Now Litwick! Trap her Fennekin with Flame Burst!"

"LitWICK! WICK! WICK! WICK!" Litwick spat out four more fireballs that erupted around Flare, boxing the other Fire-type in!

"Cordelia can use Flame Burst in so many ways!" Thomas gasped.

"Don't compliment the enemy!" I yelled at him!

"Chim!" "Cynda!" Two Fire-types agreed with me.

Flare meanwhile was trying to get out of its fiery prison, but it couldn't jump high enough.

"Litwick! Night Shade again!" Litwick sent another several purple air waves at Flare, throwing it back through the flames, increasing the damage, and at Liz's feet.

"Oh no! Flare, get up!" Liz pleaded, but the fire fox was struggling, it had taken a lot of damage.

"Let's finish this up all ready Litwick, use Hex!"

"Lit...Wick..." Litwick said darkly as it generated a shadowy aura above its head, which quickly turned into a giant red eye.

"Ahhh! It's a big eye!' Bonnie screamed as Chimchar and Dedenne tried to hide themselves in fear.

Purple waves spread over the battlefield, until what felt like a shock hit Flare, the fire-type fell to the ground with swirled eyes.

"Flare is unable to battle, the winner is Litwick." Clemont said in an exasperated tone.

"Man, what a waste of my time. It was fun putting you in your place though." Cordelia smirked as Litwick retook its place on her shoulder. "I think I'll stick around this place for a bit, if any of you want your Fire-types beaten come and see me." She then walked off, leading her Rapidash.

Liz rushed over and picked up her first pokemon. "Flare, are you okay!? Please, say something..."

Flare weakly opened it's eyes. "Fenne..." It said weakly.

"I'm sorry Flare, we haven't trained enough." Liz admitted through gritted teeth.

Natalie got out an Oran Berry. "Here, it'll help Flare a lot."

"Thank you Natalie." Liz said as she took it and fed it to Flare. "We're not gonna let Cordelia get away with this...are you ready for some serious training, Flare?"

"Fennekin!" Her starter nodded with determination.

"Liz, we can help you train!" I said.

"Froak!" Froakie agreed.

"We're not gonna let that big meanie get away with this!" Bonnie pouted with puffed cheeks.

"Denne!" "Chim!" "Cynda!" The three pokemon copied her pouty face.

"...Thanks everyone." Liz said with a nod.

"Fenne." Flare smiled as Froakie and Thomas' Chespin nodded with smiles as well.

_OCXY_

We had decided to improve two of Flare's attributes with our training, her endurance and jumping skills. Me and Clemont were up first, we were helping to improve Flare's endurance.

"Alright Flare, you'll have to endure attacks as best you can if you want to power through Litwick's Night Shade." I nodded.

"We'll start by having you endure not very effective attacks, then normal attacks, then super effective attacks to gradually better your defence." Clemont explained.

"Got it! Are you ready Flare?" Liz asked, to which her starter nodded. "Hit us with everything you've got, guys!"

"Chimchar! Use Ember!"

"Chim...Chimchaaar!" Chimchar was a bit hesitant on attacking its new friend, but managed to do so, Flare endured it easily.

"Chespin! Use Vine Whip!"

"Cheeeespin!" Chespin's green vines grew out the sides of its head and whipped Flare, who once again endured easily.

"Alright, now Flare will have to endure both attacks at the same time, are you ready?" I asked to which Flare and its trainer nodded. "Go for it you two!"

Chimchar and Chespin attacked together, causing Flare to cringe in pain, but she slowly stood tall and endured it easily.

"Great job Flare!" Liz praised the starter, to which it smiled.

"Now then..." Clemont smirked as his glasses flashed. "To take this training to the next level, for the future is now, thanks to science!" He suddenly brought out a robot that looked like a metallic Hitmonchan. "Clemontic Gear on! May I present the Hitmonbot! I thought we'd do some endurance training on this journey, so I made it specifically!"

Flare tilted her head at the invention. "Is that thing safe?" Liz asked.

I was prompted to say 'no', but I thought I'd let Clemont have his moment.

"We'll start off with some light punches." Clemont said as he turned a dial. The Hitmonbot suddenly sprang to life and began lightly jabbing Flare, who managed to endure it.

"Wow! That works really well!" Liz praised, and for once I agreed.

"Now for some regular punches." As Clemont turned the dial and the Hitmonbot's punches increased in strength. Flare struggled a bit, but she managed to endure the punches.

Then Clemont's dial started buzzing. "Uh-oh, this isn't good!" He said with panic in his voice. The Hitmonbot suddenly started flailing its arms around and started punching Clemont rapidly! "Ahhh! Somebody help me!" He shrieked as he was pummeled to a pulp before the machine exploded, charring him and making his hair go all poofy.

"Are you okay, big brother!?" Bonnie asked as she rushed over to him with Dedenne, Chimchar and Cano.

"Uhhh..." Was all he could manage.

"I think I'll take over from here on out..." I said with a sweatdrop.

"Froakie..." Froakie sighed with his trademark half-lidded gaze.

Froakie used Bubble on Flare, and obviously she struggled. "Flare..." Liz said before raising her head and looking at me. "Elliot, have Froakie attack me as well!"

"What!?" "Froak!?" Both of us cried.

"I'm gonna train as well! So come on! Give us your best shot!" Liz declared along with Flare.

Me and Froakie looked at each other. "...Well...okay."

So both Liz and Flare endured Froakie's Bubble, and they actually improved!...Buuut by the end they boh collpsed with swirled eyes.

"This was inevitable." I sighed along with Froakie.

Then Serena and Thomas came up to us. "We made some special Oran Berry food to keep your strength up!" Serena said.

"Thank you..." Liz mumbled as she and Flare tucked in.

"Ingredients are curtesy of us!" Thomas said as he, Chespin and Helioptile puffed out their chests with pride.

Next up was Ash and Natalie, who were working on jumping skills. "We need to work on your jumping skills to jump over that Fire Shield." Natalie told her.

"Pikachu!" Said pokemon nodded as it held up a bar.

"Let's start off easy and work from there." Ash nodded.

Flare nodded as she easily jumped over the bar. Ash and Pikachu raised the bar again and again until the fire fox actually struggled to get over it.

"Hey Liz?" Natalie spoke up, making the fire-type user turn towards her. "Can I ask something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Well...Elliot's Froakie, your Fennekin and Thomas' Chespin seem pretty close. Are they...?"

Liz nodded. "Yep, they were all the same set of starters from Professor Sycamore! The three of us decided to wait until we were ALL 10 to get our starters, and we'd already had it planned out who would pick who. So the three are best friends!"

"Well, like pokemon like trainer." Natalie huffed as Flare was beginning to struggle to jump its new target. "All right, we're up Nightrise, give Flare some training wheels with Psychic."

"Lunatoooone..." Nightrise's eyes glowed blue along with Flare, reducing the fire types gravity. Flare's training allowed her to jump high without the use of Psychic.

"Now Flare! Tuck in your tail and roll!" Liz called, making the fire fox tuck and roll in midair to finally get over the final height of the bar! "You did it, Flare!"

"Fennekin!" Flare cheered as she leaped into Liz's arms.

"Here's the last of the Oran treats!" Serena cheered as she brought them over.

As we all sat down and shared them, Liz raised her head. "Everyone...thank you for helping me." She smiled.

"No problem Liz!" I said.

"We were happy to help!" Clemont agreed.

"And now you can show that meanie who's boss!" Bonnie cheered along with the fire-types.

"Of course I will! Now where is she!?" Liz proclaimed as she and Flare stood up.

We found Cordelia feeding her Litwick and Rapidash in a clearing. "Hey Cordelia! I want a rematch!" Liz shouted.

"Fenn!" Flare added.

"Again?" She sighed. "Fine, it'll just be another waste of time though." And so the two trainers retook their positions along with their pokemon.

"Let the rematch begin!" Clemont refereed.

**A Fiery Revenge Battle!**

**Liz and Flare VS. Cordelia and Litwick**

"We'll win this time, Flare! Use Flame Charge!" Flare nodded as it charged forward in fire.

"Again? You don't ever learn, do you? Night Shade, Litwick." Cordelia countered dully.

"Litwickwickwickwick!" Litwick cried as it sent out shadowy air waves.

"Go on Flare! You can do it!" Liz cried encouragingly.

"Fenn...Fennekin!" Flare shouted as she powered through the Night Shade and hit Litwick head on!

"What!?" Cordelia cried in disbelief as Litwick was thrown into the air!

"Way to go, Flare!" Ash cheered.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu jumped up and down in excitement.

"Flare's training is starting to pay off!" Thomas nodded.

"Chespiiiin!" "Helioptiiiiile!" Thomas' two pokemon yelled like crazy.

"Follow up with Psybeam, Flare!"

"Feeeennekin!" Flare cried as it fired the multicoloured beam at Litwick in midair, knockinmg it to Cordelia's feet.

"Get up! GET UP LITWICK!" Cordelia yelled as the candle pokemon picked itself up.

"Don't hesitate, Flare! Flamethrower!" The fire fox inhaled deeply and exhaled red hot flames at Litwick.

"Use Flame Burst to make a Fire Shield!" Litwick spat a burst of fire at the ground that erupted and blocked the Flamethrower. "Now cut off her Fennekin again!" Once more Litwick surrounded Flare with Flame Bursts.

"Jump and use Flame Charge!" Liz said.

"Fenn, Fennekin!" Flare nodded as she jumped and spun over the fire prison and launched a Flame Charge straight down at Litwick, hitting it head on.

"Oh come on!" Cordelia shrieked in frustration.

"Flamethrower!" This time Flare's Flamethrower hit Litwick head on, throwing it back with a good amount of smoke.

"LITWICK! Start fighting properly!" The fiery rival shouted as her pokemon once more picked itself up.

"Let's burn 'em to the ground Flare! Flame Charge one more time!"

"Feeeenneeeeeekiiiin!" Flare yipped as she charged through fiery rings, igniting and running forward at incredible speed due to the previous speed increases.

"Ahhhhhh! Stop that stupid Fennekin with Hex, Litwick!" Cordelia screamed in rage.

"Lit...wiiick." Litwick said darkly as a giant red eye formed itself and sent a shockwave at Flare.

"Fenn!" Flare cried out in pain as she crashed into Litwick, creating a lot of smoke.

The two trainers gritted their teeth as the smoke slkowly cleared, to reveal Litwick knocked out!

"Litwick is unable to battle! Flare is the winner!" Clemont declared.

"Yes! You did it Flare!" Liz cheered as Flare leaped into her arms and nuzzled against Liz's face affectionately.

We turned to Cordelia to see her LITERALLY turn completely red. "Err...are you okay?" I asked nervously.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Cordelia roared, bursting into flames of rage. "NO POKEMON CAN GET STRONG IN THAT SHORT A TIME! YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED! YOU COULDN'T HAVE BEAT ME! DO OVER! I DEMAND A REMATCH!"

"Hey, Liz and Flare won fair and square!" I defended her.

"Your just a sore loser." Bonnie pouted, with her small group agreeing.

Cordelia returned Litwick still with a red face. "THIS IS NOT OVER! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" She jumped on top of Rapidash. "WE'LL HAVE ANOTHER REMATCH SOMEDAY! AND YOU WILL GET INCINERATED! YOUR GONNA REGRET THE DAY YOU EVER BATTLED ME!" She then rode off on her Rapidash.

"Man, what a short tempered trainer." Ash sighed, with Pikachu agreeing.

_OCXY_

So, we were once again standing on a crossroad. "Thanks again for everything you guys." Liz nodded.

"We're heading off to this Berry Farm to getr some supplies, but I'm sure we'll meet again." Thomas nodded.

"Cynda!" "Fenne!" "Chesp!" "Heli!" All the pokemon cheered.

"...Hey you guys?" Natalie spoke up, turning to us. "Like I said, 'd love to come with you guys for a bit, if you'll have me that is."

"Of course!" Ash nodded.

"It'll be great!" Serena agreed.

"Hey Natalie! Let's battle again soon! And next time I'll win!" Liz declared.

Natalie and Nightrise both smirked. "You can try."

"And we'll battle too!" I said.

"Froak!" Froakie agreed as he, Flare and Thomas' Chespin all had a group hug.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar suddenly stepped forward and gave Liz, Thomas, Flare, Chespin, Cano and Helioptile a specific flower each.

"Wow, thank you Chimchar!" Liz smiled.

"Fennekin!" Serena's Fennekin cheered.

"Chim..." Chimchar...blushed at Fennekin's compliment?

"...See you soon guys." I smiled.

And so we all began walking our separate paths, except we had Natalie and Nightrise with us now.

As soon as Serena returned her Fennekin Chimchar started skipping.

"Lunatooone?" Nightrise asked with a sassy smirk.

"Chim!?" Chimchar said, blushing.

"Awww, Chimchar has a little crush!" Bonnie squealed.

"CHIIIIM!" Chimchar yelled, waving his hands and running ahead in a tantrum.

With Liz and Thomas meanwhile..."Well, sleep time!" Liz said as she got out a sleeping bag and her pokemon crawled in with her.

"What!? Liz, it's only sunset!" Thomas protested.

"Quiet! Sleep time now!" Liz complained as Thomas sighed.

**I declare chapter! And we have Cordelia Pike, by MadScienceBryony, give credit to them.** **Thanks for reading, and sorry if this seems like a filler.**

**Also, I've read stories of some pretty good authors, so check the following out!:**

**K.E. Holt**

**OhMyJashin2000**

**Razzorow**

**Omega Zekrom**

**Check their stories out! They're really good! Oh yes, I've also got a new hobby..hunting flamers! Right Pawniard?**

**Pawniard: *Cleans blades maliciously* **

**Now then, I have some questions to ask you readers! These questions are very important, so answer them truthfully!**

**1. Should Elliot's Froakie evolve?**

**2. If Elliot were to obtain a pokemon that can Mega-Evolve, which one would suite him best?**

**3. Which other pokemon do you think Elliot will catch? Talking in terms of preferences and personality?**

**Say your opinion in a review! Now then, time for our sendoff! Cordelia?**

**Cordelia: WHERE IS THAT PURPLE-HAIRED CHEATER!? I'LL SCORCH HER!**

**Er...Someone else?**

**Bonnie: Everyone! Get pokemon! And keep them too!**

**Pawniard: Pawn, Pawnirad... (I'm coming for you, flamers...)**


End file.
